Hunteri Heroici
by Airman815
Summary: Freed from a world of horrors, the Winchesters must face their demons and find their place in a world of heroes and villains, gods and monsters. With everything at stake, deals will be made, friendships forged, lives lost, and freedom gained.
1. Chapter 1 The End

Chapter 1: The Ending

There was a flash of light in the snowy glade. Animals scattered in the midnight gloom, fleeing from the light. There are those who would call them wise. In this case, they might have been.

The light subsided gradually, and in its wake was a man, breathing heavily on his back, clothed in flannel, and drenched in the blood of the innocent. The relief upon realizing his situation, evident on his face.

"He's gone!" He whispered to himself. "He's gone, he's gone, he's gone, he's gone he's gone."

Breathing heavily, he began to move his limbs, and shed a tear, as his body was his own again. Brushing the long hair from his eyes, Sam Winchester stood up and looked at his surroundings. Everything looked so beautiful! The touch of snow, the smell of the evergreens around him, the moon and stars in the clear sky. Such a sight had been deprived from his eyes for what felt like an age. For years all he knew was darkness, fire and ash, all finding their origin from his hands.

He couldn't believe the wondrous miracle that he was free, that the world was once again renewed, and that he was free once again. For the first time in years, his mouth genuinely smiled for joy.

He would have stayed that way for longer, wishing only that Dean could be there to see it, if it weren't for a sudden sound in the trees. Years of battle hardened instinct kicked into action as he rolled behind a fallen tree and scanned the treeline. Peering into the darkness he didn't see anything move. He cursed to himself wishing for an angel blade, or at least a shotgun. As it stood, his pockets were empty.

He allowed himself to question his miracle and wonder were he was. The last thing he remembered seeing through the cracks in his vision was Dean and Cas fighting to their last breath on a bombed out pile of blood and ash across a darkened sky. The hatred in Dean's eyes had been terrifying. Sam wondered if he had become as much of a monster in Sam's absence as the things they had once fought. Perhaps the Mark had changed him. Sam couldn't blame him. All he could blame was himself. If he had never said "Yes," this would never have happened. There had been a flash of light, and a horrific scream, and he was free.

Cursing that he had allowed himself to get caught up in revere instead of looking for the source of the disturbance in the woods, he peered out once again into the darkness. He heard what sounded like swords being unsheathed. He whipped around to see an unshaven man in a wife beater and knives coming out of his hands. What was he? A shapeshifter, a werewolf, or something else entirely? He didn't intend to give it the chance to find out.

"What are you doing out here?" It asked in a gruff tone.

Sam looked down seeing that he was still covered in the blood of all those people he had killed, and realized that whatever answer he gave, this thing wasn't going to believe it. So he launched from the ground toward this monster with a branch from the ground.

The man sidestepped him and still weak, Sam tumbled into the snow, leaving red stains from his clothes behind.

"I wanted to do this the easy way, Bub! But, you're giving less and less options!"

The man planted his claws in Sam's flannel pinning him to the ground.

"All I want is answers. What are you doing covered in blood that's not yours for example?"

Sam took a swing at him but missed, and Logan planted his other claws in the offending limb's clothes pinning him to the ground more thoroughly.

"Secondly, you are going to tell me how and why you threw yourself through a portal onto my front lawn."


	2. Chapter 2 Pale Moonlight

Chapter 2 Pale Moonlight

Rage filled the bearer of the Mark of Cain. He had been so close! Inches stood between him and the redemption he had craved for years. The first blade had almost done it's work. The Lucifer and his reign of darkness and destruction would have finally been over, not that there had been anything left to save or protect. That was the price of his trying to protect Sammy. The world had paid the price for his weakness, and he couldn't let it happen again.

But his vengeance had been robbed from him. He could have killed the evil monster once and for all! He should have known that anything he touched would turn to crap. He and Cas had found him parading in Sammy's body on the top of a hill. Cas had refused to leave Dean to face him alone. Lucifer gave a speech Dean had heard once before, that no matter what they would always end up there. That his victory was inevitable. Dean had put up a fight, but in the end he was losing. He was about to drive the first blade through the monster's heart, believing that Sammy would have wanted that rather than seeing the world burn by his own hands. Of course he hadn't understood what Sammy wanted ever since he said the big "yes" all those years before. But, he hesitated. In spite of all that the devil had done in Sammy's body, he for that crucial moment, could not plunge the blade into his brother.

It was in that moment when the devil was laughing at Dean's weakness, that a bright light engulfed his vision, and a white hot pain coursed through him, beginning in his forearm, and reaching throughout his whole body. All he knew was pain for what seemed like hours. When he came to, he was in the middle of what looked like an alleyway in a poor area of a sprawling city. He didn't believe it of course. Such cities had been obliterated in the apocalyptic war, the one he had lost, the one he had failed to stop in the first place. This had to be the work of an archangel like Gabriel's reality bending illusions. He couldn't believe that there was anything left. It was a trick to bring his guard down. Lucifer was an archangel himself, and this was likely his newest idea of torture. What was it Sam had said all those years ago? "You can't torture someone who has nothing to lose."

Peering through the mist of this illusion he saw people dressed to the nines coming down the alley. He would be lying if he told himself that the mark wasn't influencing his decision. He craved the kill, and these hallucinations would do. That would show that winged douche what he thought of his games. Smiling, he reached for the first blade, but found that it was missing.

Rolling his eyes at himself for losing it, he pulled out his gun. Marching confidently to these projections, he heard some of their conversation.

"Of course this shortcut is safe, Honey." said the tall man to his wife, who was anxiously holding the hand of what was presumably their son, who couldn't have been more than eleven years old.

Dean cocked his gun and the couple looked at him like deer in the headlights. If Lucifer thought he could play on his emotions to get him to fall in line, he was really losing his edge. He pointed the gun at the man. The man for his part tried to defend the other two, but he was dead before he hit the blacktop, his blood mingling with the refuse and the puddles from the rain.

The woman fell to her husband's side shouting "THOMAS!"

Dean's hunger for death wasn't slated. He pointed his gun at the woman and pulled the trigger. The boy cried out as if it had been he who had been shot. It was then that Dean looked into the child's eyes. It wasn't the first time he had looked into the eyes of a child after murdering their parents, but this one had an affect that no other had before. This child was brave, and willing to look him in the eye as the barrel of the gun was leveled between his own.

Dean broke the stare first. Here it was again, the weakness that cost him his world. He couldn't do it. His hand shaking, he lowered the gun. The child looked confused. Why would this man who had ruined his world stop there. Why lower the gun. The child looked in the man's eyes once again tears falling down, betraying the determined look on his face.

Dean couldn't take it. He turned tail and ran out of the alley. There was a bar not to far away. He reprimanded himself for losing his nerve. He crashed into the rundown bathroom and looked in the mirror. The years had not been kind. The lines on his face made him look older than he was. He felt sick. He had gunned down two people just because they were there. A small part of him was screaming at him. "You've become exactly what you hunt, killing without remorse or conscience."

He argued that they were just fakes, that they weren't real, that it was all an archangel trick. But, he couldn't hide from himself that the Mark was controlling him. It had been so long since it had even mattered. There were no innocents in his bombed out apocalypse of a world. The part of him still screaming for control was disgusted with what he had done, but the mark seized on him again, and he felt the pain once again, and watched as red coursed through his veins and into his eyes, and he suddenly felt calm. The blade was calling, and so was his world. He was going to get out of this illusion. First he needed the blade. The room began to shake around him. He was enveloped in a white light as before, and torched with pain. Then, he vanished, without a trace…

The police arrived on the scene. It was going to be a big new story, but with the trail ending in a bathroom, they had no leads. A young detective questioned the boy. It was a wonder the kid was still standing after seeing his own parents get gunned down in front of him. The officer asked him his name. After trying to talk only to have his voice crack, he tried again. He managed to get out the words, "My name is Bruce Wayne."

"Who killed your parents Bruce?" Jim Gordon asked. "Did you recognize him?"

"No." he said.

"We'll get him son." Gordon said. "Everything is going to be alright. Your butler is coming to bring you home."

As Gordon began to walk away Bruce asked him a question.

"Why did he do it Officer? Why did he kill my parents?"

Gordon turned wishing someone else had to do this.

"I don't know Bruce. I have never understood it. Some people kill without reason. Some people are just monsters. It's why I do my job, to keep the monsters in this city from hurting people."

"My parents weren't saved." Bruce said.

"I know" Gordon said putting a hand on his shoulder. "It haunts me at night, the people I was too late to save. But we hunt down people who do this, I just wish we were better at saving people too."

Bruce looked contemplative at his words.

"What can I do to stop it?" He asked.

Gordon was surprised. He took a moment and said, "Today, nothing. Tomorrow, that is up to you. Gotham needs good people like you."


	3. Chapter 3 Little Green Friend

Chapter 3: A little green friend

Castiel woke up under water, screaming.

The pain was excruciating. He had been disintegrated before, but he somehow felt worse, his lungs burning and filling with water. He struggled against the pull of his trench coat, not knowing which way was up. Panicking, a sensation he had become more and more aware of in his time fighting for humanity, he powered up his molting wings and shot towards what he hoped was the surface.

He burst through the surface and landed on the shore hard. This wasn't soft sand. This was a dark swamp of roots and mud. Castiel was sputtering and coughing the foul liquid from his lungs. Heaving, he relived what had just happened. He knew how he got here. The problem was he didn't know where or even when here was. It had been a rash decision, but he couldn't have faced the alternative. He couldn't watch Dean kill his own brother, not even for the greater good. It would have destroyed him. That was something that Castiel would not allow, not for anything. He had proved that time and time again as he had watched the world of the humans burn. He would do it again. He had kept Dean safe. That was the mission he had been charged with, and he would at least obey that order, even though it had been long since he had obeyed any others. The angels had retreated into the furthest dimension they could find, allowing Lucifer to torch the planet, and everyone on it, leaving him alone with Sam and Dean to fight him. He didn't know why Sam had said yes to Lucifer in the end. Perhaps he thought he could control him like he had the first time they had averted the Apocalypse. Or maybe he was tired of the struggle, and watching the world turn to dust. Whatever his reasons, Castiel was determined that he would bring him back, Alive! It was the only thing that would save Dean from the Mark. He was sure of it.

The surroundings around him felt foreboding, humid. He breathed it in deeply as he stood in the mist. Tall trees stood around him, and vines tangled down. There was rustling in the trees suggesting animals of some kind or other. It was peaceful in a way. He felt it was calming. There was something special about this place, something familiar, and very powerful. That of course was ridiculous. Castiel didn't know what planet he was on let alone what galaxy, or even what time he was in. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling of something very powerful, something luminous.

He turned and saw a small hybrid of a lizard and a bird.

"Hello" He said.

It did not reply.

"Do you know where I am?" he asked the creature.

It gave a cross between a chirp and a gurgle. He allowed himself to smile for the first time since Dean stopped joking. It had been a long time.

Dean.

"I have to find him." he said aloud.

"So certain are you?" said a strange voice behind him.

He turned to face the voice, and found himself face to face with a frog looking creature.

"What are you?" Castiel asked.

The creature laughed to itself. "Only a watcher am I now. I am wondering, why are you here?"

"I don't really know where I am. I seem to be lost." Castiel said.

"Lost, yes!" the creature said, "But not in the way you think are you."

Castiel focused on the small creature with renewed interest. He knelt down and looked eye to eye with the creature.

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked.

The creature laughed again and said, "Come, Come, for those guided by the Force it is time to eat as well."

The angel followed the strange creature to a small inviting hut. He wondered what had happened to cause this thing to seek such solitude. Then he supposed that this was simply it's home, where it had always been, and where it would likely always be.

He had to crawl to get into the entrance. The creature was already dishing him a bowl of swill that he didn't want to contemplate the contents of. The molecules in it smelled unfamiliar to him.

"Listen, thank you for your hospitality, but I need to leave. It's urgent, my friend Dean is in danger, and I need to find him."

Not even looking up the creature said, "Aw, the fallen knight you seek. Finding will help him not."

"What did you say?" Castiel asked.

The creature looked at him in the eyes and said, "Marked the child is by darkness. Attacked by a weapon his heart is. Tangled in this darkness your destiny is. Go to the center of darkness' pull you must. Only then will the way revealed be."

"How do you know this? Who are you?" Castiel asked.

"Understand you do not." Yoda sighed.

"Always with you it cannot be done." He leveled a stare at him that Castiel shuddered from the impact of.

"Enter the cave you will. Your blade, you will not require."

Castiel didn't know how he knew he had a blade, but he took it with him confused but willing to play along. He felt something in the breeze, a darkness calling to his heart or his grace. It led him to a cave. He shuddered and didn't want to go in, but on the outside chance the little frog thing knew something he didn't, he needed to know.

He was stepping on something that gave in at his weight. The mist covered his vision.

"Cas" he heard Dean say.

He turned. "Dean." he said.

Dean was engulfed in flames and had the first blade in hand.

"Dean, you have to stop this! The world is dead. You can stop this now! You can stop the bloodshed!"

Dean smiled, taking a step closer. "I don't want to stop. You've let me do all of this Cas. You were right beside me the whole time."

"No. I was just staying on mission, defeating the devil." Castiel replied, fighting back emotions.

"Because that worked out so well." Sam replied from behind him.

Sam was bloody and broken, yet he was smiling in a bloodthirsty glee. The two brothers began circling like lions circling prey.

"Yes Cas, this is all your fault." Dean whispered.

Castiel heard the sound of an angel blade being unsheathed behind him, and saw Dean ready the first blade. On reflex Castiel pulled out his own blade. The two brothers laughed. But they still didn't strike. Familiar laughing reverberated off of the walls. Castiel looked and saw he was standing on the corpses of thousands of people, and he saw the bitterness of the void.

He looked down on his hand, looked into Deans hungry eyes. Castiel looked down, blinked and threw his blade forcefully into the void.

Ignoring Sam and Dean's surprise, he said, "I will not hurt you, either of you! You mean too much to me, to the world!"

They laughed and closed in. Dean lunged in to kill Sam rather than Castiel. Castiel leaped in front of Sam and took the First Blade to the chest. Dean looked in shock, like he had finally woken up. In the precious moments before his death, Castiel took the First Blade, and dove into the empty oblivion. Freed from the First Blade, the Mark burned off of Dean's arm, and the darkness swallowed Lucifer up leaving Sam and Dean alive calling out to Castiel as he fell further into the void.

Castiel woke up with a start lying on the damp ground of the cave. He understood now. He must find the first blade. That was the only way he could save the Winchesters. Weakened from his encounter he limped out of the cave. The little creature was waiting at the exit.

"Found what you have lost did you?" it asked.

"Yes. I found my purpose. Thank you." Castiel said.

Yoda cocked his head, "Me? Nothing have I done. A lone knight his own way will find."

"I still didn't get your name." Castiel asked.

"Yoda my name is." the creature said smiling.

"Thank you, Yoda. Is there anything I can do for you?" Castiel asked.

Yoda thought a moment pursing his lips.

"The children possessed by darkness they are. Preserve their lightness you must, and your soul redeemed may be. Save you they can." Yoda said.

"I will. But first I will find the blade." Castiel said as he used his renewed power to pierce the wall between dimensions.

"If succeed you do, save more than their souls you may. Victory you may find for all, for all time, yes." Yoda said.

"I will try Yoda." Castiel said turning towards the brightness of the light.

"No! Try not. Do, or do not. There is no try." Yoda said.

Castiel nodded over his shoulder and walked into the light.


	4. Chapter 4 Mutation

Chapter 4 Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters

Sam Winchester was in pain. A bright light was shining above him. He tried to move and found that his feet and wrists were bound. Panicking, he began to struggle. He had to get free! He NEEDED to get free! He started thrashing as the memories of what he had done engulfed his senses.

"It's alright Sam." said the most soothing voice he had heard in ages. It wasn't outward. It was internal, yet all around him in the light. "You're safe." Sam relaxed a bit closing his eyes.

"Where am I?" he asked the voice.

"You are at my school. It is a school for gifted youngsters. You damaged your skull when you tried to headbutt my rather impertinent colleague. Though offended, he is impressed with your stamina."

"What a relief." Sam replied in a sarcastic tone in his head.

Ignoring that comment, the voice continued, "My name is Charles Xavier. I am a teacher, and a mutant much like you."

Sam opened his eyes at that and looked to the sides his eyes adjusting to the brightly lit room. To his right he saw an older man in a wheelchair who was entirely bald, and who wore a grandfatherly smile towards him, though it was mingled with more pity than he had shown with other students in the past. The poor man had seen more horrors than even he had. The restraints were as much a safety for the poor man, as they were for the students upstairs.

"Why am I here?" Sam asked aloud.

"Well, we were rather hoping you could tell us Mr. Winchester." Charles replied following suit.

Sam stopped struggling. "How do you know who I am?" he asked.

"Well I am a mutant, like you Mr. Winchester." said Charles

"A what?" Sam asked.

"A mutant. Your cells are different from the average human, though I will admit in a form I have never seen before. Have you ever manifested abilities that you couldn't explain?" Charles asked.

Sam breathed in slowly, exhaled sharply and said, "I need to leave."

"Can I ask who is doing the talking? Is it Sam Winchester the gifted hunter? Or is it the force that has been robbing you of your humanity for the past seven years?" Charles asked.

Sam looked at him. "How do you know that?" he asked.

"I have the ability to access the minds of others Sam, though yours has been broken in ways that even I can't see. And it's certainly not because of your concussion. I only saw glimpses, but what I saw… I don't know how you can bear it." Charles said.

"Stay out of my head." Sam said a little more emotionally than he meant to.

"Of course. I meant no offense. I should have realized that you would be more of a stickler for asking for permission. But you see, I needed to protect the safety of my students upstairs."

Sam calmed down a bit and began to take in his surroundings. He became aware of a second person in the room. It was the monster he had tried to headbutt in the forest earlier. His head was still ringing from the impact.

"Yeah, you take a minute." Logan said. "Ramming your face into adamantium is going to leave a mark."

"What are you?" Sam asked.

"The Wolverine." he replied.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"The A**hole that ruined your pretty face." he clarified.

"You will have to forgive Logan. He has a tendency to treat his friends with the same care and attention as he does his enemies. Pay him no mind." Charles said.

"Right." Sam said, scanning the room for any potential exit.

"You see Sam, we are mutants, born with extraordinary gifts. In this world it is not an unusual phenomena, however it is relatively rare to find someone with abilities that wasn't born with them." Charles said.

"You don't think I get it?" Sam said. "You track down people with powers and convert them with your folksy grandfather routine to become your muscle like Tasmanian Devil over here."

Logan unsheathed his claws warning. Charles motioned him to put them away.

"But you would know all about the devil wouldn't you Sam?" Charles said.

At that, Sam's restraints were loosed. He stared at Xavier without moving. He had the look of a child caught in the act of doing something wrong.

"Let us help you Sam. The force you unleashed has been circling the globe searching for something. In return, I can offer you a family, people who will accept you, who won't judge you for the things he has done. And I will personally train you to resist him should he return." Charles said.

Sam had tears in his eyes. It was everything he wanted, a fresh start. But he couldn't hurt anyone else again. If Lucifer was looking for him, then these people were all at risk.

"I am sorry. I can't take that risk." Sam said.

He could tell that Charles was disappointed.

"At least allow us to offer you hospitality for the night. Here you could shower, have a clean set of clothes and a hot meal." Charles said.

Sam looked down at his red stained clothes, looked around, and nodded his head.

"Splendid. Logan, have Jean show him to one of the guest rooms at the far side of the classrooms." Charles said beginning to roll away.

"Sure Charles." Logan said.

"Follow me Sasquatch." He growled at Sam trudging out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5 City of Fear

Chapter 5 City of Fear

Something was wrong. The mark was trying to take him to the blade, but something was keeping him from it. The pain of being ripped between dimensions torched his soul. After moments or millenia, Dean slammed into the ground, but he hadn't moved. The bathroom was in shambles around him as a result of his impact.

Dean grunted from the pain. He was bleeding from a cut above his eye, and his forearm burned more than usual. It was as if it was turning on him. He could feel it, the darkness crawling beneath his skin. He lay there for what may have been hours. It was only when he shakily got to his feet and opened the restroom door did he see that the building was in disrepair. If he didn't know better, he would say it was abandoned. Even more curious was that he heard no sirens, considering he had killed two illusions. It was awful sloppy of the deceiver to not pay attention to the small details. The alley should be swarming with cops.

He went out the door to the street. Looking to his left he saw a run down movie theater. To his right, he saw the opening of the alley. He walked forward slowly, pulling out his gun. He peered around the corner. There was no one there, with the exception of a breathing something under a very used overcoat, probably a homeless person.

Creeping from his hiding place, Dean took the chance to look at his surroundings. The alley was dark, and there was a light in the sky with a black shape in the center. He felt something staring at it, hope maybe. Shaking off the old emotion, Dean began to walk forward, but the sight of a plaque in the ground stopped him.

In Memory of

Thomas & Martha

Wayne

1989

The couple he had shot. Perhaps it wasn't an illusion? No! It had to be some kind of trick. There was no way to get back what he had lost, just like there was no way he was going to be able to save Sammy. This couldn't be real.

He ran, farther and faster than he ever had. He was trying to outrun the pain, outrun the memories, outrun the emotions that he had become so adept at hiding. The rain came slowly at first, then turned into a downpour. A flood of memories came to his mind, things he hadn't allowed himself to think in years. He and Sammy in the Impala singing, the two of them and Bobby sitting down watching a game, Sammy telling him everything was going to be okay as he threw himself into the cage, Charlie watching TV in the bunker, Kevin looking tired with his cup of coffee, Cas standing over him dropping his angel blade, Charlie gutted in a bathtub, Bobby dead in a hospital, Kevin's eyes glowing under Sam's hand, and Lucifer parading in his brother's skin telling him how he had failed. He saw the thousands burning, the cities in ruin, all of the innocent people he had failed to save. Finally, he collapsed to his knees, looking at his reflection in the water. Tears fell into the water, leaving no evidence of his weakness.

No one was around to witness his agony. No one was there to hear his cry. Now with Cas gone, he could finally let all of it out, all of his failure laid bare. He had lost everything, his faith, his life, his family, gone, turned to ash, and scattered to the winds. The abandoned streets in the narrows of Gotham City kept his secret, witnessing the heartfelt destruction of a once white knight. He had killed. He was no better than the things he hunted.

It was then that the Mark surged once again through his system like adrenalin. The tears made invisible by the rain immediately stopped. He lifted his head, and heard sirens. He smiled and started running towards them, the Mark urging him forward. He craved murder. He needed the kill, but this time he would kill people that had it coming. If he was going to be stuck in this illusion, he was going to take advantage of it as much as possible. These criminals would do.

The commotion seemed to be coming from an abandoned building across from an ornate glass one called the botanical gardens. The police surrounded the building, but none were making a move to go in. What, where they expecting someone to do their job for them? Dean was happy to oblige. He made his way through the back in stealth. He met no resistance on the lower levels. He made it to the roof, the signal shining brightly on the sky. He saw three figures at the other side of the building. He wasn't interested in what they were up to. They would be dead in a moment anyway.

"What is taking so long?" said what appeared to be a man with a cloth bag over his head.

"Patience is a virtue, Crane." said a half naked woman with vibrant red hair and a green pigment to her skin.

"Quiet both of you! I smell something." said a large man that looked as if he was covered in scales.

Lucifer was getting creative with Dean's victims now. Dean was going to enjoy this. He had only three bullets, and the demon blade. It was plenty. His gun in one hand, his knife in the other, he began to walk purposefully through the gloom, shrouded in the mist. The crocodile man never saw the bullet coming, even though it struck him in the eye. Growling in agony on the ground, it whimpered. Dean turned his attention to the woman. She looked more and more attractive the closer he got to her, but she couldn't see him, which meant he had the advantage. He fired again, and she dropped with a bullet between her eyes.

It was so satisfying. The third man was panicking and fiddling with what looked like chemicals. Dean raised his weapon, only to get grabbed by the crocodile man. It was tougher than it looked. Enraged, it threw him twenty feet to the other side of the roof. The impact hit hard. Bricks fell from the top of the building down towards the cop cars below. Bleeding, Dean smiled and waited for the thing to catch up.

"Dude, you fugly!" He called out, blood coating his teeth.

The thing was enraged scraping at it's eye, howling in pain. It began to charge, and the gun was in Dean's hand. He fired, and his aim was true. The creature dropped heavily cracking the roof around him. It tensed up for a moment then relaxed, dead.

Dean then struggled to his feet, limping to the figure draped in smoke.

"I was saving this for the Batman, but you will make a suitable test subject." Scarecrow said.

"The what?" Dean asked.

Suddenly a sort of smoke enveloped him. He began to cough, and fell to the ground.

"What do you see?" Scarecrow asked.

Dean said nothing, but slowly rose to his feet. He took a heavy step toward the bag faced man, and another. The figure took an uncertain step back, and said, "I think you need a little more of my toxin."

He gassed Dean again, but it only made him falter for a moment.

"How?!" the figure cried. "How are you still standing? You've ingested enough toxin to drive twelve men insane!"

The figure fell back and began to back towards the edge.

Dean smiled and said, "Well, I guess that's the point Doc. I'm already insane."

He picked up the man by the neck and dangled him over the edge of the building.

"What…are…you…" the man choked.

Dean smiled and was about to respond when he heard a voice through the gloom.

"Let him go!"

Amused Dean looked over his shoulder to see a man clad in black with a mask covering most of his face.

"Those are amazing pajamas buddy, good place to show them off too, you've got the whole city watching." Dean said to the figure, Jonathan Crane still struggling in his grasp.

The figure froze.

"You?!" it said in shock.

"Me!" Dean said with a grin, and shoved the blade between the Scarecrow's ribs, and tossed him over the side.

The dark knight just stood there in shock as Dean casually wiped the blood from the demon blade.

"So," he turned to the dark knight. "Where is the best place to get pie around here. I am starving!"

The Knight clenched his fist as thunder rolled.


	6. Chapter 6 Heart of Darkness

Chapter 6 Heart of Darkness

Castiel landed in the middle of a dangerous forest. He could feel it in the air. It was as if it were sick. The trees felt like they ran thick with illusion. Looking up, he could only see the smallest pin pricks of sky. The sky was red. It must have been twilight, or sunrise. There was no way for Castiel to know. Castiel slipped his angel blade from the sleeve of his trench coat. He sniffed the air, tense looking in all directions. That bright light would have attracted a lot of attention, especially in a place like this.

Castiel had no idea where to begin his search for the blade. He had felt that this was the place to go deep in his heart, but now, it could be in any direction, and he had no leads. He stood there for a few minutes scanning the terrain. He came to the conclusion that he had indeed emerged in this new world unnoticed. That was good. The next inhabitant he came across would likely be much less helpful than Yoda had been.

He felt worry for Dean. He felt worry for his brother Sam. They had already given so much only to lose everything they had held dear. The emotions he had been taught were too human for him to partake in began to wash over him. He felt as though he could drown in them, if he were to just let go. He couldn't. His tears wouldn't save his friends. His anguish would not bring freedom to the worlds. No. He had to keep going. He was a soldier. He had always been a soldier.

Unaware of the single tear that fell down his cheek, Castiel suddenly walked forward purposefully into the darkening forest. It turned out that he had been right that it was twilight, as the forest got so dark that Castiel could barely see his way ahead.

Had he heeded his instincts, he would have noticed that he was being watched.

The figure had spent the better part of an age learning how to blend in to this forest. It's murky depths offered solitude for the figure, and that is what the figure believed it deserved. Following from the branches above like a Jaguar, the figure clad in black cloth didn't ready any weapon. It was curious. As long as it was curious, Castiel was relatively safe, and had nothing to fear from the watcher. The same could not be said of the other creatures that plagued this forest.

Castiel for his part was not interested in diverting attention. He was making as much noise as possible. The sooner he had someone to talk to, the sooner he would have information as to where to start looking for the first blade. It could have landed just moments before him. It could have landed a thousand years previously. He needed all the help he could get. If he understood the vision correctly, the entirety of creation depended on it.

There was a sudden rustling a few hours later. Castiel trained his eyes toward the sound. The figure paused above him, wondering if all these years of stealth had failed her. The figure pulled out her bow and arrow, readying it, aiming at Castiel's head. Castiel didn't notice however.

His eyes were set at a point further ahead. He was sure he had heard rustling. He readied his angel blade. Out of the bushes burst something so small that Castiel couldn't keep track of if in the undergrowth. He suspected it was a rodent or some small creature. He relaxed his stance he had dropped into unconsciously.

He realized he wasn't getting anywhere fast wandering lost in this cursed forest. He thought he might as well get on with it. He looked into the trees and began to yell, "Hello!" "Is there anyone there?" He said not caring what found him. Whatever came, it would help him, or he would smite it.

Quite suddenly he heard a 'thwip' coming from his right in the undergrowth among the tangled roots of the towering trees. Castiel approached cautiously, one careful step after another. Looking around, he saw no one. He placed one reckless step forward, and immediately found himself upside down, his head hitting a rock. He felt his blade fall to the ground and saw a figure drop gracefully to the ground in front of him. He berated himself for his foolishness and impatience. He looked up at his foot to find that it was attached to what looked like spider webbing. He looked at the figure again only to realize the figure was definitely female. She was tall, long hair fell from beneath the dark hood she wore over her head. He couldn't see her face. He was too dazed to speak. It was of course difficult to knock him out, but he found his thoughts jumbled from the impact.

The woman crouched to Castiel's level, and picked up his blade. She then looked him the eyes, and said. "What sorcery did you use to get here?"

"What?"Castiel asked.

"The bright light! The wizards are gone, yet a man mysteriously appears in my forest in a flash of white light. He then begins to call destruction upon him from all areas of the forest. So I will ask you again. Who are you, and what sorcery brought you to my domain?" She said, pointing the blade into his face.

Still delirious, Castiel answered. "My name is Castiel. I am an angel of the Lord, and I am here to save the world."

The woman paused, stood up and cut the webbing from Castiel's leg. Castiel crashed to the ground with a thud. He looked up at the figure who was removing her hood. She was beautiful. Her red hair was noticeably brighter than her clothing. Two pointed ears protruded from her head. Castiel noted this was the second pointed eared creature to catch him off guard.

"The world is already saved." She said. "Sauron is destroyed. There have been years of peace, for all except me."

It was Castiel's turn to be incredulous.

"Who and what are you?"

Offended, and noticeably leery of this man who didn't know an elf when he saw one, she replied. "I'm Tauriel, of the Sylvan elves."

"What's a Sylvan Elf?" Castiel asked perplexed.

"What is an angel of the Lord?" Tauriel countered.

Tauriel didn't wait for an answer. She offered him her hand and lifted him up.

"Come on. You don't want to linger too long in any one place in this forest. My people tried to eradicate the spiders in this place, but in their absence, they have thrived. I will give you a safe place to stay for the night. Follow me if you wish to survive the night." Tauriel said.

The elf bolted into the forest, and the angel followed.


	7. Chapter 7 Bright Lure of Freedom

Chapter 7 The Bright Lure of Freedom

"Sam Winchester, Right?" said a beautiful red headed woman.

"What do you think of the school?" She continued.

"It's honestly, a good front for your downstairs activities." Sam said.

She flushed. "It is the headquarters of the X men."

"For Xavier, right?" Sam asked.

She nodded. "He took us all in when we needed it most. Most of us had no control over our powers when we arrived." She said.

Sam didn't say anything. Looking down at his stained clothes, he was shaking.

She searched for his eyes. "I'm Jean." She said holding our her hand.

He shook it, and she led him to the end of the hall. The students looked at him suspiciously as they passed by busily traveling from one classroom to another.

She looked back at Sam. "Don't worry about them. They are used to new people." she said.

She didn't add that they usually weren't covered in blood that wasn't theirs. But Sam guessed. He shouldn't even be indulging in these small comforts. Every moment he stayed here, he was a danger to them. Even now, Lucifer could be circling the small secluded campus. But it had been so long since he had even slept, or eaten. He couldn't very well blend in covered in blood either. Still, he should not be around children with 'Him' trying to find him.

Jean ushered him through a door, and it was filled with things that were so… normal. It was more wonderful than anything Sam could have asked for.

"I hope you find it comfortable." Jean said.

"Thank you, Jean." Sam said.

She smiled and said, "You're welcome Sam."

She turned to leave, and Sam called after her. "And if you see the Professor…" she turned and said, "Yes?"

"Tell him thank you for me, please." Sam said.

She smiled and said, "Sure Sam." And turned and walked away.

Sam went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Blood was everywhere up to his eyes, even around his mouth. He began to shake in spite of himself, and began retching into the toilet. It would have worried anyone to see that the sick was red. After what felt like ages of letting go of his emotions, he staggered to the shower. He felt he could be safe here at least for now. These were good people, too good for him to be their burden. He washed over and over, but couldn't quite get the scent of death off of him.

Finally willing to stop this frantic cleansing, Sam got our of the shower to find his clothes where completely free of blood. In fact the clothes should have been ratty, but not a single thread was out of place. They looked brand new. It was in that moment he decided he loved these Mutants, or whatever they called themselves. To never have to do laundry again would be a welcome prospect for anyone.

It was getting dark, and he decided to lay down on the bed. He was on edge. Even though he hadn't slept in years, he was wired. Where was Lucifer now? What had happened to free him of that prison. One moment he was about to be stabbed by Dean with the First Blade, and then the next, he had been thrown through dimensions, apparently, and dropped in the snow. Was it God? Had he finally intervened? Or could he just not bare to see his favorite son destroyed. The look in Dean's eyes had been horrible. He was sure that Dean was going to go through with it this time. In fact from behind Lucifer's eyes, Sam had been begging and pleading for him to do it.

Dean.

Where was his brother now? Had he been cast to the other side of the universe as he had been? Not that what was left was really the Dean he had always known. That Dean had died the day Sam had said the big 'yes' to Lucifer for the second time. Now he was a junkie always searching for whom he may devour.

Where was Lucifer now? He wondered how he hadn't found him already. Perhaps this world was as confusing for him. Maybe there were forces here that even he had a hard time beating into submission. He would in time though. He always did. And when he did, Sam would be ready. There was no way he was going to say yes again. Lucifer had to know that. But he would have said the same of the second time.

Being an archangel, Lucifer had captured Sam and locked him in a time loop of illusions, like Gabriel had, but without the show tunes. These were so much worse. Sam lost count of how much time he was locked in those horrible scenarios.

How did he know that he wasn't in one now? Sam began to panic. Not again! Never again! He smacked himself in the head, and the pain from the recent blow cleared his mind. He wasn't in a hallucination. By now he could tell the difference.

With his head throbbing, he turned over on the mattress trying to fall asleep. A bright specter passed in front of the moon. Lucifer was furious. These insects thought they could prevent him from taking his vessel? Yet he couldn't enter the area, and there was some sort of mental block, like someone who had a mind possibly stronger than his own was preventing him entry. Lucifer didn't understand how it was possible.

Charles Xavier sat in Cerebro smiling through the pain as he focused all of his attention on the archangel's power.

"You will not harm Sam Winchester!" He repeated over and over to the would be invader. And each time, Lucifer's rage grew.

And Sam drifted off to sleep, though he found no peace in it.


	8. Chapter 8 In the Dark of the Knight

Chapter 8: In the Dark of the Knight

Bruce Wayne was in shock. This man who he had hated for so long, this man who had invaded his life and taken everything from him, leaving just him alone in this world, was just standing there, not a single day older, and talking over this atrocity as if they were old friends. Bruce's fever for vengeance rose from it's dormant cave with the batarang in his belt. He raised his arm to throw it, and paused.

Amused, Dean said, "What is that a salute?" pointing at the batarang. He did a mock salute back and said, "That's cool I guess. I think I just killed some terrorists. Could be some freaks from a comic convention, but I don't think so." He smiled at the caped crusader.

The Dark Knight burst into action, throwing the batarang at Dean. It landed in his shoulder. In the time it took to blink, Dean's smile was gone, and a rage replaced it. He charged toward the knight with the knife, but found it knocked out of his hand. They fought hand to hand for a few moments until the knight snapped Dean's leg at the joint.

Dean let out a grunt of pain, and pulled his gun. He got a shot off but either the vigilante was bullet-proof, or Dean was getting sloppy. It was then that the knight took the gun, and snapped deans wrist. Suddenly the knight stopped, allowing Dean to slowly begin to drag himself away. The knight advanced slowly, picking up the knife and the gun. He looked as though he was trying to decide what to do with the knife.

Dean found a pipe on the ground and staggered to his feet. Wielding it like a club, he did a half limp half charge toward the knight. The knight blocked it, and used it to club dean on the head, then he dislocated his shoulder.

Standing over the now broken Dean, the demon blade in hand, the knight asked, "Do you know who I am?"

Dean spat out blood. "What?"

"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!" The voice roared.

"Buddy, I don't think you get the concept of a mask." Dean said smiling.

The knight readied the blade, getting ready to strike. There was a long moment where Dean invited the coming oblivion. He knew it wouldn't be permanent, that he would come back as a demon once again, but he longed to be free of the struggle.

It must have shown on his face because the dark knight hesitated. He dropped the knife an inch or so. He would have likely put it away, but a sudden noise from across the roof interrupted them. Footsteps came running towards them surrounding them.

Officers in blue looked uncertain at each other, and pulled their weapons. Commissioner Gordon came on the roof, yelling "Batman! What happened?!"

The knight didn't answer, but instead grabbed a struggling pain stricken Dean from the ground, pressed a button on his glove, and they were pulled from the rooftop into the sky. Dean had never been tied to a jet when it was flying, but since he didn't enjoy flying at the best of times, he was not enjoying it. This bat thing wasn't doing him any favors to make it any more comfortable either. The city was far below, and the police cars were no longer visible from his sight. It was just as they were slowing down, and Dean was starting to relax that he felt a pin prick in his neck, and was sent into unconsciousness.

Batman shut down his emotions, his thoughts. He had to stay on mission. This was just another criminal. He knew that. But Alfred would have been quick to point out that it wasn't just any criminal. Somehow the man had evaded capture for over a decade, and hadn't aged a day. He would run a full diagnostic in the bat cave. Then he would get his answers.

The Batwing landed in the subterrainian caverns beneath Wayne Manor. When Alfred came down the elevator, he knew something was wrong, well, more than usual. There was a man in stasis in a tube like a central pillar in the middle of the cave. The man looked like he had been forced through a lawn mower. The Batman was not looking at the man, instead standing at the Bat computer in full costume, ignoring a frenzy in the news over his recent exploits. Instead, he was examining the vitals of the unconscious man.

"Productive night, sir?" Alfred said.

The knight gave him no response.

"Is something wrong, Master Bruce."

The knight turned his head to face Alfred. His eyes were red and puffy, and full of a rage that Alfred was uncomfortable seeing.

Alfred set down the tray of food he had been carrying, and hurried over to him.

He glanced at the news screens with the headline, "Reign of Terror at an end as Scarecrow, Ivy, and Killer Croc Dead at the Hands of the Batman."

More worried, Alfred put a hand on one of the Batman's gauntlets. "What happened?"

The Bat didn't answer.

"Who is this man?" Alfred asked gesturing to the unconscious Dean.

The Bat still didn't answer. Alfred was worried.

"What have you done?" Alfred whispered.

"The question is what has he done Alfred." the Bat said through his teeth.

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked.

"This is the man who killed three people tonight, and two people more than a decade ago." The Batman replied.

Alfred turned to look at the man. He was young, wearing flannel, which was not the best choice in Alfred's opinion, and had a strange marking on his arm that looked like a brand. Other than that, the man looked rather unremarkable. Unshaven, and in every respect he could recognize, broken.

"This man killed Scarecrow, Poison Ivy, and Killer Croc on his own?" Alfred asked.

The Bat said nothing.

"Who were the other two?" Alfred asked.

"Thomas and Martha Wayne." The Batman said.

Alfred suddenly understood the situation and stared at the man who had ruined Bruce's life as well as had a profound effect on his own. He couldn't believe his eyes. His next thought was worry. What was Bruce going to do?


	9. Chapter 9 Hill of Sorcery

Chapter 9: Hill of Sorcery

Castiel and followed Tauriel into the night. They ran until the day came. The trees grew kinder looking, and sunlight began to peek through the leaves. Castiel began to see through the branches what seemed to be the ruins of a monstrous fortress. She charged across the bridge leading to the entrance without fear, as though she owned the place. Castiel then reminded himself that was probably the case. He couldn't see why anyone else would want to live in such a place. It had an obvious strategic position however, especially for someone who sought solitude. Castiel wondered what made her think bringing him here was a good idea. It was then he wondered if she planned on letting him ever leave.

He told himself that was ridiculous. He was the one following her after all. And so he followed across the bridge into the metal teeth gaping like a maw at the entrance. The fortress had all of the appearance of an evil place, yet it somehow felt safe. It could have been due to the flowery vegetation slowly writhing itself around the dark carvings, claiming the fortress slowly as part of the forest.

Castiel caught up with Tauriel near the top of the fortress. She was hanged up her bow and cloak, and grabbed her sword. Sitting down in a stone chair, she began sharpening it. Castiel looked around. Even though her current outfit was black as night, her surroundings had an imprint of feeling like a comfortable home, even in this ruined fortress. She was paying him no attention. Why had she brought him here?

"What is this place?" Castiel asked.

"This was once Dol Guldur, the hill of sorcery." She replied not looking up from her work.

Castiel nodded still confused, not that she noticed. It seemed as if though she was not looking at him, she was waiting for him to say something. She was probably expecting something unpleasant from him.

"You live here?" Castiel asked.

"Many still fear this place, and after my work, the spiders have begun to fear me. It is far away from good and evil alike, which is what I want." She replied not stopping her work.

"Well, I can't fault that logic." Castiel said looking at the paintings of stars on the walls. Books littered a bookshelf in various disrepair. A broken, yet comfortable looking bed lined one of the walls. The place seemed comfortable, but lonely. There was only one chair, one set of dishes, and one window.

She seemed surprised at his response. It would have been apparent to all except Castiel, who had yet to master human emotions, that she wasn't used to being accepted, let alone understood. It was clear that she didn't know how she felt about it. Whatever emotions that brought to the surface, she hid well, entrenched in her work of sharpening an already sharp sword.

Castiel turned to her and asked, "So you offered me shelter, even though you presumably don't want visitors?"

"You were mewling like a like a baby attracting every dark and evil thing in Mirkwood. You were tromping through the undergrowth like a mumak, and you shined a light that could have pierced the gloom all the way to Mordor. So I saved you from your own childish stupidity." She countered.

Castiel had nothing to say to this, so he looked at the stars painted around the room. He began to notice that he didn't recognize any of them. These were not the stars he had helped to put in place. These were unfamiliar. Yet, he felt like he knew them somehow.

He turned back to her to see her looking at him with a curious expression. She quickly focused again on her work.

Castiel picked up a worn out book that was written in a language he didn't recognize, an odd find in and of itself. He looked at her and asked, "How long have you been here?"

She stopped sharpening and said, "I have been here for most likely an age."

"You look as if you couldn't be more than thirty." Castiel said.

She smiled for a moment and said, "For the years of a man, I suppose that would be the case. But I am no man." She then continued her sharpening.

"Where are the rest of your people?" Castiel asked.

"They faded into the west to dwell beyond the hither-shore, among white shores in a far green country." she said.

"Why aren't you with them?" He asked.

"Are you sure you are not a child, asking so many questions? Did you never hear tales of the elves from your cradle?" she asked.

"No, I am an angel of the Lord." Castiel said.

"Of what lord?" Tauriel asked. "Who commands the would be warrior."

"No one. He has been gone for a very long time." He said.

"A servant without a master." she said to herself.

"So tell me Castiel, servant of no one, how does a bumbling clumsy fool such as yourself appear in the darkest forest from the brightest of lights." She asked.

Now he understood why she had brought him here. She was curious.

"I am searching for a weapon, a weapon that an kill, a terrible enemy." She stopped sharpening and put the blade away, and looked at him.

"It would be small, a blade that looked like the jawbone of an animal. It is called the First Blade. It would have just appeared like me. Have you seen anything like that?" He asked.

"No." she said. "What evil? Sauron what defeated years ago. There hasn't been such an evil since the war of the ring."

"It's hard to explain." Castiel said. "I am not from this world. I am from a place very different from this."

She looked at him in renewed and undisguised interest. "You mean to say that you come from outside the walls of Arda?"

Castiel didn't understand but thought they were getting somewhere. "Yes." he replied.

"But how is that possible?" Tauriel asked.

"I can't explain, but I need your help. I need to find that blade if I am going to save my friends." Castiel said.

"This darkness you fight. Does it pose a danger to this world?" She asked.

"This enemy poses a danger to all worlds. It is the devil!" He replied.

She picked up her gear and said, "Alright Castiel, allow me to help you."

"Wait, your going to help me? Why?" Castiel asked. "I have been removing evil from this world as these people just allowed it to grow once again after the fall of Sauron. I cannot allow evil to become strong once again. My people may have abandoned Middle-Earth, but I cannot rest for all eternity knowing I had a chance to stop the darkness, and did nothing. So, where do you believe we should begin?" She said.


	10. Chapter 10 World on Fire

Chapter 10: World on Fire

Ash was floating in the are. The reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses reached Sam's nostrils. The city was burning, but there was silence. There were no sirens to quench the flames, no screams for help, no man looked to the sky with hope. Hope had long since died. There was only death, and darkness in this world. It existed only to be torn down. And it was all Sam's fault. It was his hands that had done this. It was his decision that led the world down this road. It was the foolish weakness of one broken soul, and the whole world burned down. There was no one left to make him pay for his mistake. There was no light that could defeat the darkness, and now that all was dead, Sam had grown tired of trying to fight it. He had nothing. Dean was gone. All of the good he had done, was nothing compared to the darkness his hands wreaked. There was no math there. He deserved death 6 billion times over. For his part, Sam would have happily taken such a punishment, his guilt so absolute.

Then through the smoke and gloom, a cloaked figure landed gracefully in the midst of the carnage. Sam did not know. He didn't care to check for life beyond his own. Had he been observant, he would have seen the man was dressed in a blue tunic, with a red cloak fluttering around him as if it had a mind of it's own. The man's smile twitched his facial hair, making him seem sinister in the gloom. Though he was more clever than the usual allowance, and far from harmless, he was not Sam's enemy.

The figure looked around the burning withered husks searching for something. This man was impossible, yet he was here in a place only of death. Suddenly the man perked up, noticing a sound through the silence. He heard crying. I he hadn't known better, he would have thought it was a child. Then in the darkness of a ruined building, he saw something move. He approached cautiously. Moving a large beam out of the way, the man saw the shrunken form of what had once been a tall man. Malnourished, and emaciated, the crying figure's long limbs tangled around each other. The thing was trying to be as small as possible. Long tangled hair hung over his face.

The man crouched down to look the creature in the eye. The creature recoiled backing further into a corner. The man got closer as the creature moaned in anguish.

The man stroked his chin for a moment as if wondering how to handle this. This creature was what this man had been searching for. He felt a great swell of pity for this tortured soul. He knew this had to be handled delicately.

"Sam?" He said.

The figure barely acknowledge him. It shuddered as if it were cold in this fire ridden waste land.

"Sam!" He said again.

The creature looked up, and beneath the sunken face, he saw two pleading eyes. The creature, losing hope again sank into despair. The man advanced and put a hand on the creature's shoulder.

"Sam." The creature looked up again, barely daring to hope. "I think you've been in this nightmare long enough."

Sam recoiled further.

"I know you feel like you deserve this. I know you have done some things you aren't proud of." the man said.

Sam hung his head further.

"But I need you to come with me. I need you to see something, and I promise after that, you will be free."

Sam's sobbing stopped. He looked up, and in the bright glow of the fires above, he saw a man with his hand reached out towards him. Hating himself for wanting an escape from his torment, he reached his frail hand out and took his hand.

The man helped him up, and half supported, half dragged Sam out of the building. Sam barely noticed the man making a circling motion with his hand, and a circular ring of fire appearing before them. They walked through, and Sam was hit with a purifying feeling that brought him back to the strong, healthy man that he was when awake. Sam fell on the ground. It was grass. He never felt something so soothing and wonderful. Sputtering, he looked up to see his rescuer.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme." The man said. "But my name is Stephen."

"Stephen," Sam said staggering to his feet. "What happened? What was that? Where are we?"

"We are in your mind, or rather we were. That was your nightmare. I pushed your astral form out of you body. We need to talk, and I'm not welcome in Xavier's school. Don't worry, my promise is still good. If you just watch, I will help you to freedom." Stephen said. "I must say, I have been to the nightmare dimension many times, but yours beat any I've seen. That is one messed up imagination. Although, I guess you don't have to imagine any of it do you?"

Sam observed his surroundings. He seemed to be outside the campus. It was still dark. A full moon illuminated the surroundings.

Looking at the doctor, Sam said, "So you're a witch?"

Stephen looked at him, "Do I look like a hag to you?"

Sam, embarrassed, looked up again. With horror, he saw a flash of white in the gloom. It was LUCIFER! He had found him!

"We have to go!" Sam said to the Doctor. Stephen did not move.

"He cannot hurt you here." he said.

"What?" Sam said a few steps away.

"You are currently inside the Professor's school. He is able to hold that evil thing at bay, but honestly, I think he deserves some rest." Strange said looking at the sky.

"What?" Sam asked.

"You are currently asleep. This is your astral form."

Sam then realized that Lucifer could just walk into an empty vessel. He wouldn't even have to ask for permission.

"Take me back, right now!" Sam said.

"No." Doctor Strange said.

Sam began to panic. "You don't understand. I have to get my body, and get away from these people!"

"And I said 'no'." Strange countered. "You need to see this. It is the only way you will be able to accept it."

Strange then exploded into action. Using hand motions that Sam had never seen, the man lifted from the ground, his cape billowing out. "Lucifer, Son of the Morning! In the name of all those you have tormented, I sentence you to imprisonment in the Dark Dimension for all of time! May you decay in the dark until you are the tortured withered husk we wish you to be!" He yelled.

Sam saw Lucifer's essence immediately change course an fly directly towards them.

The doctor smiled and began a circling motion with his fingers. Moments before the light reached them, a portal opened to a realm of cold and darkness, and Lucifer sailed straight through it. With that, the portal closed, and the doctor drifted smoothly to the ground. He slapped his hands together as if getting dirt off of them, and turned to Sam who was barely able to stand in shock.

The expression on Doctor Strange's face softened. He put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "I brought you here because you needed to see this. He can't hurt anyone anymore. You are free. You can go live a life; you can forgive yourself."

Sam was shaking, not quite believing it was over.

"Where did you send him?" Sam said.

"it is a place much like what you call the Cage. It is the dark dimension. I have spent my whole life making it secure. Apart from my powers, there is one door in that place, and it has been sealed for millenia." He smiled.

Sam sank to his knees. Looking up, he asked, "So it's over?"

Strange smiled. "It's over."


	11. Chapter 11 Riddle Me This

Chapter 11 Riddle Me This

"What do you think you are doing?" Dean heard a voice say.

Dean through the drugs in his system began to struggle against the restraints pinning him to a slab.

"Don't you have some crisis in Metropolis to resolve?" said a gruff more familiar voice.

"Bruce, your heart rate skyrocketed past anything you usually encounter." said the first voice.

"So, you are tracking my heartbeat now?" the masked man said.

Dean tried to fight through the fog of the drugs. He had never felt anything as debilitating as this before.

"I hear every heartbeat on earth Bruce. You are my friend. I know which one is yours." The first voice said.

The masked man didn't have a response. Dean couldn't make sense of the words he was hearing. Whatever he was on, it was to keep him docile. Dean smiled on the inside thinking to himself that wouldn't work for much longer.

"Won't you please just talk to me Bruce? I have never seen you this grim, and that is saying a lot." the Batman kept busying himself with his equipment at the bat computer. News stories flashed on the screens.

"They think you are a killer, Bruce!" the first voice said. "You need to turn him in to the authorities!"

"Master Kent is correct, Master Bruce. Keeping him here won't help." Alfred said.

"It's good to see you Alfred." Clark Kent said.

"The pleasure is all mine Master Kent." Alfred said.

"It's 'Clark', Alfred." Superman said smiling.

"Of course Master Kent." Alfred replied.

Superman turned towards Dean, who was struggling to open his eyes. "Who is he?" he said.

"This man is the reason Bruce has no parents." Alfred said.

Superman looked surprised at Alfred, and his gaze turned toward Bruce Wayne with mingled sorrow and pity. "So that explains it." he said.

"It does indeed, Sir." Alfred said.

"How did you find him?" Superman asked the Knight.

"I found him butchering criminals on a rooftop." he said darkly.

"But, Bruce, are you sure this is the guy? I mean, that was years ago. This guy can't be more than thirty-five, I mean, you are older!" Superman said.

"I don't know, Clark. But, it's him." he said, not turning around.

"What are you planning to do with him?" Superman asked.

"Why, you assessing whether or not you will have to stop me?" Batman said over his shoulder.

"Do I have to?" Superman asked.

"You don't have to worry. As soon as I get all the data I need on his biology, you can take him to Arkham Asylum." He said over his shoulder.

Alfred breathed a visible sigh of relief. "I am proud of you Master Bruce! Your parents would be so proud of you, giving kindness to the man who took them from you." he said.

"I'm impressed Bruce." Clark said.

"Don't be. He just killed three former inmates from that asylum. They had friends." Batman said.

Alfred and Clark exchanged looks. Superman then turned to Dean. Seeing his haggard appearance, he said. "All of this heartache over a washed out game hunter?"

"You are one to talk in those footie pajamas." Dean said through the drugs.

The doorbell rang. Bruce pulled up a camera of the door. Batman turned to Alfred. "You called Diana?!" he said.

"I did." Clark said. "You need friends now Bruce, now more than ever."

Alfred left the room to answer the door. Superman stepped toward Dean and said over his shoulder, "I'll take him to Arkham."

"You do that." Bruce said not looking at him.

Superman could tell by his heart rate that all Bruce wanted was to strangle this man before his eyes. Clark unlatched the locks on Dean's wrists. Dean sprang into action, punching the Man of Steel in the face. This had absolutely no effect. Reacting in pain to his hand, he tried not to show his surprise. Superman grabbed the man before Dean could give Bruce a reason to beat him again. He flew off into the night towards Arkham Asylum.

Dean passed out from lack of oxygen shortly after. Clark wasn't taking any trouble to make the ride comfortable. He woke up with what looked like doctors nurses and guards around him.

"Am I going to be able to play the violin again, Doc?" he said with blood stained teeth.

"Great, that's just what we need! Another Joker!" One of the nurses said to no one in particular.

Dean found he was bandaged up, and that his bones were set, and had begun healing. The mark had long since started taking care of him in this way. As long as he gave it blood, it fed his soul, and healed his body. The nurses seemed genuinely unnerved by it.

He was given an orange jumpsuit and ushered into general population.

Dean smiled. He had been expecting a compassionate facility filled with crazy, but mostly innocent people. This place was falling apart, and the people inside where among the most wretched he had ever seen. He was going to enjoy his brief time here.

He got weary looks as they marched him to the door. He was relieved of his shackles. The inmates kept a wide berth at first. Clearly news travels fast, even in a madhouse. Some looked at each other like they were going to eat him for lunch.

He was really going to enjoy it here.

"You!" a voice said behind him.

Dean turned around to see a man with scars like tally marks all over his skin. Everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch. The guards didn't even do anything.

"What's your problem buddy? Prison walls are too hard to mark as a calendar, so you use your skin?" Dean asked.

This man was not used to being made fun of. The whole room had varying levels of laughter, each nervous at what had happened to Scarecrow, Ivy and Croc. The man recovered after a moment of outrage.

"We don't suffer fools to come and upset the established order." the scarred man said.

"You stopped our escape plan!" a portly short fellow said in indignation. He had what looked like a broken beer bottle lodged over his eye. It had obviously been too difficult to remove, so he had left it as a monocle of sorts.

"My plan was perfect! The Knight would have never solved it!" said a tall slender man who had managed to get a cane in the facility with a green question mark on the top. There was a general assent at his words, although a man with what looked like half of a face stood motionless in the back. "So riddle me this! What happens to a man in prison who stops an escape attempt?" he said.

"Is that what this is about?" Dean said turning his back on the tally man to speak to the crowd, the dwarf with the eye piece, and the question caned man began closing in. "You get comfortable with just breaking out and getting thrown back in here with the guys, huh?" Dean said as he searched calmly for options.

There were uncomfortable looks at this. Between prisoners, and the guards in the hall above.

"Are you scared that there are consequences now?" Dean said and laughed.

"There are going to be consequences for you in a minute!" The small dwarf said.

"I'm going to mark you for each of them, Scarecrow, Poison Ivy, even the Croc!" The tallied man said flashing a shiv.

"Is that right?" Dean asked. "And what if I do to you what I did to them?"

Everyone hesitated. Then the question mark guy said, "There are dozens of us. There is no empirical way you could get out of this!"

"That's right! You are stuck in here with us!" said the dwarf that walked like a penguin.

Dean smiled and said, "Is that right?"

"Zsasz! Put it down!" shouted a guard.

It was too late. Victor Zsasz leaped at Dean, while the Penguin and the Riddler held him in place. The Penguin was light, and Dean pulled him in front of the shiv. The little man took the blade to the back and fell on the floor screaming. Victor, surprised, backed up for a moment, leaving Dean to take the cane with question mark on top and slam it violently into the Riddler's head. The top broke off leaving a jagged edge.

Dean picked up the question mark, and removed the shiv from the Penguin's back. No one surrounding the fight moved, transfixed with the battle. Zsasz charged forward only to have the shiv catch his arm. The Riddler had gotten up. Dean needed to feed the Mark. A simple lesson wouldn't be enough for these animals. He had to teach them consequences for fighting him.

He shoved the broken question mark into the Riddler's neck. The man dropped with a thud. Zsasz looked like he was trying to rethink this whole thing. Too late, Dean shoved the shiv into his heart. Zsasz dropped, and quivering, finally had a look of peace on his face.

Dean then turned over the Penguin. The man was still in pain. "Mercy! Mercy! Please!" the little man said.

"Sorry. You've got the wrong guy." Dean said calmly.

The little man's eyes widened as Dean brought his foot up, and stomped on the glass in front of the man's eye. The man stopped moving, and stopped screaming.

Dean, with blood on his jumpsuit stood up, and looked at the motionless masses.

"You people just don't understand." he said calmly. "I'm not in here with you! You are in here with me!"

It was then Dean saw something that actually did send a shiver down his spine. There was a man with a pale face, green hair, and a smile covering half of his whole face. This man was not intimidated. Sam was the one who was afraid of clowns, but for reasons he couldn't explain, Dean was afraid of this man out of pure instinct. The clown continued to smile as Dean was tased from all angles into submission by the guards.


	12. Chapter 12 Spawn of Ungoliant

Chapter 12 Spawn of Ungoliant

Castiel followed Tauriel through the forest. He had begun to tell her of his journey. She was particularly interested in Lucifer, in what he was, in what he had done. He told her of his hopes that he had been sent back to the cage, but that he rather doubted it. He told her of his time among humanity. He told her of his friends, of how they had been heroes, unconquerable. She remained a bit strained at his presence, but told him of dragons, dwarves, and a great deal of some sort of force or enemy that had been vanquished. He wished privately that was how his story had ended. He had failed to save humanity. He couldn't kill Sam Winchester even if he did have the ability, and to allow him to be killed by Dean would have destroyed them both. He had allowed the world to die in an attempt to save Dean's soul. It hadn't worked of course. Wherever Dean had landed, the Mark would call stronger to him. Being a curse tied to their dimension, it would try to bring him back there. The pain would become more and more intense until he gave in to it, and allowed himself to be dragged back to the burned husk that used to be planet earth.

Lucifer would find a way back as well. Castiel had bought time before the inevitable again, but that final battle would be fought, no matter what. Castiel couldn't stop it from happening, but he could finish it. But for that he needed the first blade.

Tauriel knew nothing of the blade. She did know that men and dwarves frequented the paths in this forest. They often told tales to one another. When she was alone, she would find herself listening to them from the tree tops. It reminded her of kinder days, though for many they had been the darkest days. It wasn't long before they were closing in on what looked like a troop of dwarves tramping through the woods with reckless abandon. It had long since they had felt vulnerable. Their tracks suggested they were joyful, and fat.

Tracking them into the night, they shared more stories. Castiel told stories of the monsters he Sam and Dean had faced, the many times they had sacrificed for each other. He told of Lucifer possessing Sam during the first apocalypse, and how he had regained control and thrown himself into the pit. Tauriel was a good listener. She asked for clarification on many things, but seemed to come to many conclusions on her own. She had worked out that somehow, Castiel had come from another world beyond the walls of Arda. She worked out that Castiel felt a little out of place in his world, that he felt inadequate compared to the two mythical figures he described. Tauriel privately agreed. He seemed like a bumbling baby, like a sweet dog that had a little bit of brain damage, but wanted to help anyway.

He asked her about her part of this war she kept on mentioning. She looked down in shame, and told him she had been imprisoned for the duration of all but the final days of the fighting. Evidently, she had taken up a relationship that was considered inappropriate by her people. Kili had been his name, though, Castiel gathered, he had died shortly after they had begun such a relationship.

Apparently, she had been imprisoned by her own people until they had left to the West to avoid the war. Castiel privately believed these people were much like his own. She had languished in one of the deepest cells, only to find her door open one morning, and the key to her shackles in reach. She had woken to a once again war torn land. She had been weak and unpracticed after years of imprisonment. She fought in the north countries on the slopes of what she called 'the lonely mountain'. She had been found among the wounded days later, half dead. It had been a new day for this world. Castiel felt shame for bringing his fight here. He told himself that the moment he found the blade, he would be gone, and they would be safe.

The tracks disappeared suddenly.

Tauriel studied the ground. The footprints disappeared, but punctures in the ground were everywhere. She knew these tracks. She didn't need to see the sticky substance on all of the trees to know that the dwarf company had been taken by the spawn of Ungoliant.

"Stay here." She called to Castiel.

"What? Why?" Castiel asked.

"They have been taken. This is my domain. I can't help them while protecting you." She said marching into the forest, and out of sight.

"I'll just…wait here then." He called after her retreating figure high in the trees.

Tauriel was in her element. She had strained at every twig Castiel had stepped on, every bush he had rustled. It had been like taking a drunken horse through the forest. Now she was a wraith in the darkness, a nameless, terrible enemy.

It didn't take her long to find what was left of the company. She was too late for most of them. These spiders were larger and more aggressive than she had seen since the dark days before the ring was destroyed. She readied her bow as the spiders were getting ready to finish off the company with one last dwarf, who was putting up a fight.

"Unhand me you ugly cockroaches! Form a line, and I will have you all one by one! Eh, Who wants to but their many eyes into my ax first?!" he said.

She counted five spiders in all. She had clearly gotten lazy if she had allowed these to flourish under her watchful gaze. She smiled as she thought of the feeling she would feel as she cut them down one by one. She let loose an arrow. One of the spiders dropped, it's legs twitching.

The spiders stopped. The dwarf stopped. Tauriel dropped to the ground, pulled out one of her knives and threw in the dwarf's direction. It freed one of his hands.

"Finally!" The dwarf whispered, then shouted, "Baruk Khazad!" charging forward into his attackers.

Tauriel dispatched one, but the dwarf was unarmed, and not doing much damage. The other three spiders charged at Tauriel all at once. She managed to let one arrow loose, but missed the kill shot by inches. Grounded, she threw a knife at the nearest one, killing it. The final two were bearing down on her, the dwarf forgotten in their minds.

It was the end. It was finally over. This was not the way she would have chosen to go out. Then one of the spiders was stabbed in the face with an angel blade. The inside of the spider seemed to glow as it convulsed. The dwarf hesitated from wielding his branch, and stared in aw at the blade. The other spider looked at it's fellow, then at it's wielder in terror. Castiel then charged forward, and put his hand on the spider's giant head. It seemed to burn from the inside out, as Castiel's eyes glowed in the darkness.

Tauriel was in awe. She saw as shadows of wings enveloped the brightness. This was no mere man. She knew that now.

The spider fell to the ground. As did the dwarf, in reverence. Castiel kicked the spider to make sure and turned to Tauriel and the dwarf.

"Sorry I didn't do what you asked, but I grew impatient." he said.

Tauriel and the dwarf were silent.

"Did I do something wrong?" Castiel asked.

"By my beard!" the dwarf whispered.

"You are one of the Maiar…" Tauriel said.

"The what?" Castiel asked.

"You are a wielder of the flame of Arnor… You are a servant of the secret fire…" she said in shock.

"I told you, I'm an angel of the Lord." Castiel said.

Tauriel remained grounded in shock. Castiel offered her his hand. She hesitated and took it. She looked at him as if he was one of the stars in the heavens. He pulled her to her feet. Castiel then turned to the dwarf, and crouched to eye level.

The dwarf was frightened.

"I am sorry about your companions." Castiel said. "I need to ask you a question. Have you heard any stories of where we might find an ancient blade. It would be the only weapon I can use to finally destroy a monster called Lucifer."

The dwarf said nothing. He was clearly in shock.

"What is your name?" Castiel said trying again.

"Thorvin." He said.

"Thorvin, My name is Castiel. I need your help." Castiel said.

"You have it Aule! My ax is yours to command!" He said eyeing Castiel's angel blade.

"It's Castiel. " He said kindly.

"Have you heard of such a blade?' Castiel continued

"Wait!" Tauriel said finally understanding.

"You mean to say this Lucifer was your Brother, and more powerful than you?" Tauriel said.

"Yes." Castiel said.

"And he was placed into a realm of darkness in chains?" She continued. She was confused by Castiel's stories, but the enemy he faced could only be one being she knew of."

Castiel stood up, looking at her with a confused focus.

"Yes." he said.

"Morgoth…" she whispered in terror.

She dropped to her knees an unsheathed her sword. She held it aloft to Castiel. The Thorvin followed suit.

"I pledge to you my sword with a promise, that by my life or death my actions will aid you, I will." Tauriel said with a bowed head.

"What she said." Thorvin said, bowing his head.

Castiel, uncomfortable, said, "I do need a few friends." He smiled.

Their faces glowed as they lifted their eyes to his. They looked as if he had given them the whole world, to be chosen to walk with him. He brought them to their feet.

"We need to get to the Door of Night!" Tauriel said quickly. She then started walking into the west. Castiel and Thorvin followed.


	13. Chapter 13 Someone Stumbles

Chapter 13 Someone Stumbles

Sam Winchester was sleeping. It was a sound sleep. At last after so many years, he was a free man. He had clean clothes, a roof over his head, and a bed to lie on. It was a luxury that what so foreign and welcome, that he didn't mind how hard the bed was. No sound managed to break his sleep. He didn't even notice when his door opened. He didn't reach for a weapon when many child sized somethings sat on his bed. He even was smiling to himself when little hairs ticked his face. The sound of scissors rhythmic in the silence.

He woke up to stifled laughter and the realization that his hair wasn't falling in front of his eyes. Those little monsters had given him a haircut! He rushed to the bathroom. He was amazed to find that he didn't hate it. He still had a mane. It just didn't reach to his shoulders like Lucifer had allowed. He wondered at how well it had been done, of whether or not there were hairstylist mutants in this place. He privately smiled at the world he had found himself in. It seemed to be a place where a man like him was obsolete, where enhanced individuals had handled Lucifer in less than twenty-four hours. He marveled at how much he owed them.

There was a knock on the door.

Sam opened it to find Jean standing there with a little 11 year old girl.

"Good morning Sam." Jean said, containing a humorous smile eyeing his hair.

"Morning." He said.

"I brought someone who owes you an apology. She and her friends saw you yesterday and their first thought was that you needed a haircut." Jean said, as the girl looked sheepish.

"I'm sorry sir. You just looked so miserable, and I always feel better after a haircut." She said.

Sam couldn't even summon the acting ability to look stern. "It's fine." he smiled. Turning to Jean he said. "I actually needed one, so there has been no harm done, so…"

"We are also here to invite you to breakfast. I imagine you are hungry?" Jean said.

"I'll be along in just a minute." Sam said.

Jean walked off with the girl and Sam smiled to himself, feeling guilty. He didn't deserve this. He had burned a world with his own hands. Yet these people who, presumably knew what he had done, were willing to accept him with open arms, let children near him, to smile as he walked by. Even Logan would give him a half nod when passing by.

At breakfast, Sam tried to exclude himself by sitting alone, but a few teenagers were much more interested in talking to him than he would have thought, including a blue guy with a tail, and an adult blue furry man in a suit. They were strange, but Sam felt immediately accepted. He learned that they were named Kurt, and Hank. Their mutations where obvious. Sam wondered what had happened here to cause such changes in the genome, but he rolled with it. He inquired about monsters, demons and angels, and from what he could tell, the ones they mentioned where simply mutants or other enhanced humans who had gone rogue. From what he could tell, there were no angels, no demons, no monsters of the night. Of course, he thought, they may be as in the dark as most people had been in his world.

During the morning while the students where in classes, Sam found himself at all of the green around the grounds. He hadn't seen the color in so long, it engulfed his eyes, and more than once, the beauty of them, and the guilt of his past, made him cover up something falling from his eyes.

The thought kept coming back to him that he was just so lucky to have escaped, but that he didn't deserve any of this, any of them. They were so kind to a monster such as he had been, but of course, the professor had told them that he had been the victim, and that he should be treated as any other. He privately, behind his wall of guilt flannel and self-loathing, agreed and knew that he had been a victim. It didn't shake the thought that he didn't deserve their kindness. While he knew he was no longer a danger to them, he felt he needed to leave, but he didn't know where to begin. Should he go looking for Dean? There was no telling where in the world he was or if he was even in this world. It was a prospect that worried him. Cas would be wherever Dean was, but would it still be Dean? He didn't want to face a second chance without him. He was too important to him. But would he just gut him on sight without asking questions?

In this contemplation, the Professor rolled up in his wheelchair.

"You are worried for the future." Charles said.

"I've never had one before." Sam said.

"Many of my students come from troubled backgrounds. Many have never thought twice for their future, always having been on the run. But I think you have more in common with Logan than you realize." Charles said.

"The guy with the cigar and the surly attitude?" Sam said allowing himself to smile at what the man would think of his comment.

"He really is kinder than he would seem. He was once used as a weapon by the government. They tortured him and experimented on him. This is the reason skeleton is covered in metal." Charles said.

"Yeah, well he didn't burn down a world." Sam said.

The professor had nothing to say to this. They stared into the field where students were practicing their powers.

"Your powers, am I right in assuming that you have to consume something to activate them?" Charles said.

Sam looked guilty and dropped his gaze.

"You are ashamed you your power?" Charles said.

"You looked in my head. Wouldn't you be?" Sam said.

"I don't know what I would feel Sam. I also know that from what I have seen in your thoughts, I have no right to judge one way or the other." Charles said.

"So you know I got this mutation as you call it?" Sam said.

"I must confess, if I have seen it in you mind, I don't understand it." Charles said.

"My mother made a deal with a demon." Sam said.

"A demon?" Charles said.

"His name was Azazel. A demon is an evil spirit who can possess someone's body. In my world, this demon bled into my mouth when I was a baby. He then killed my mother just because she was there." Sam said.

"I'm sorry Sam." Charles said.

"My father raised my brother Dean and I to hunt demons, vampires, werewolves. There were no heroes in our world. I wanted out, so I went to school to become a lawyer." Sam said.

"What led you onto another path? If you disliked hunting monsters so?" Charles asked.

"My girlfriend was killed, then my dad. Finally my brother and I just chose to keep going. We killed the demon, but I was deceived into drinking demon blood to become stronger." Sam said.

Charles nodded, troubled, but accepting.

"It was a part of an elaborate plan to break out Lucifer from the cage." Sam said.

"This was the being that attacked my school?" Charles asked.

"Yes. He is obsessed with the idea that I am his vessel. He would never stop searching for me. It is the demon blood inside me that makes me uniquely special, and able to hold him inside without exploding." Sam said.

"Are you afraid of him still?" Charles asked.

"I know him. Whatever hole your friend put him in. He has escaped worse. He will one day find a way." Sam said.

"I know the limits of the dark dimension, and the safe guards Strange has put in place. Though he is not welcome on these grounds, I don't deny his effectiveness. I don't think anything could get out of that place." Charles smiled.

Sam suddenly looked much younger than he was, and much weaker.

"Come. Would you like to know where your brother is?" Charles said.

Sam looked up. "How could you know?"

"I will use the same technology that I used to keep this Lucifer at bay. I will show you Cerebro."

They went down to the lower levels and came to a large round door with an 'x' on it. The door scanned the professor's eyes.

"Welcome Professor." a voice said.

"Kind of on the nose don't you think?" Sam said.

Charles smiled. "My students are a tad dramatic at times. It wasn't my idea."

At the end of a catwalk there was a desk with a helmet on it. They were in a large round room that reminded Sam of the Epcot ball at Disney World.

"Just don't move." Charles said.

The room filled with little lights as if it were the world. "This machine expands my reach to the world. These are the mutants, and these are the humans." Charles said.

"You can tell which one is my brother?" Sam asked.

"If he is on this earth." Charles said.

"What do you mean on this earth?" Sam asked.

"There are other worlds than these, Sam Winchester." Charles said smiling.

After some minutes, Charles gave up. He wasn't even on the planet. He could be in some bizarro world or something, and without angels, there was likely no way for him to reach him.

Sam thanked the Professor for his help and went upstairs. It was dark now. He had talked with the professor longer than he thought. When he reached the kitchen he found that there was someone else awake.

"The professor show you Cerebro?" Logan asked.

"Yeah." Sam said a little leery of the Wolverine.

Logan tossed him a beer.

"The Professor tells me you've seen some messed up stuff." Logan said.

"You could say that." Sam said.

"Well you should be safe here. These are good people. They helped me when I definitely didn't deserve it." Logan said taking a sip from his drink.

"I still don't understand." Sam said.

"You don't understand what?" Logan said raising an eyebrow.

"Why did you bring me here. I was a stranger, I attacked you, and I was covered in blood that wasn't mine… I mean, I could have been anyone." Sam said.

"No. You couldn't have been anyone. I know a good person who has seen too much crap. I have seen the difference. Something tells me that if it was your call you would never harm an innocent soul." Logan said.

"But I did." Sam said.

"The way I heard it, it wasn't you." Logan said.

"I let him in." Sam said.

"I'm not gonna pretend to understand what you've been through, Bub. But the professor has a saying, something of a motto around here. 'Just because someone stumbles and loses their way, doesn't mean they are lost forever.'" Logan said.

"Now I get you've been through some messed up crap, but take it from someone who has seen enough to know that nothing good will come from feeding that self pity you've got welling up in there." Logan said pointing at Sam's head.

This reached Sam more than the professor ever could. Maybe because it sounded like something Dean would have said.

"So what do I do?" Sam asked.

"Do I look like your babysitter?" Logan asked. "What do you want to do?"

Sam thought for a moment.

"I want to find my brother." he said.

"Then go find your brother." Logan said.

"I don't have a vehicle." Sam said.

Logan smiled.

"My friend Scott has a motorcycle he would be happy for you to take." Logan said.


	14. Chapter 14 Taking Vengeance

Chapter 14 Taking Vengeance

Dean was getting real tired of getting knocked out. He was still sore from his fight with the bat guy, and now he ached all over from being tazed into submission. He found himself in a familiar position as he was tied to yet another gurney. This was beginning to make him seethe at every one and every thing like an animal spitting venom. The Mark demanded more blood. It was beginning to pain his arm. It sent fire through his veins.

In his pain and anguish, he let out an involuntary yep. "CAS!"

Castiel did not hear his cry. Angel radio did not exist outside of their world. But pray he did.

"Cas, please! If you can hear me, I need your help man! PLEASE!" he cried.

The guards outside his temporary cell were rigid and uncomfortable with his pleading. He would go quiet for a while, laughing at what he had done. There would be other moments when he would cry out to someone called 'Cas', sometimes what they could only assume was the name of a person called 'Sammy', or 'Sam'. He would cry in the night, and unsettle guards in the day. There was one who swore up and down that he saw the man's eyes turn black.

There was division in the prison. Many of the guards thought Dean was a necessary evil, and that these animals should have been dealt with in a similar way long ago. Gordon frowned on this talk, so it was stifled in locker rooms, in whispers. The prisoners began to fear this harbinger of death. They called him many names, but not enough was known of him to have any stick. They kept him in solitary. He wasn't allowed any visitors.

The media had tried to schedule an interview. The man who had killed the likes of Killer Croc, Victor Zsasz, Poison Ivy, Scarecrow, the Riddler, and the Penguin was big news. Some news outlets were beginning to question the merits of capitol punishment. Some commented that crime had been down to non-existent since his arrival in Gotham. It was as if he was a specter, a ghost, and avenging angel.

Bruce was spending his days and nights behind his computer studying Dean's biology. He had become intrigued with his rapid healing capabilities, as well as how messed up his hormone levels were. What intrigued him was that it seemed like there was a kind of affliction that caused these things, that was doing whatever necessary to keep him alive. He theorized that this could possibly even reverse death should it occur, though it was not likely that theory would be tested. He didn't feel much in regards to the deaths of three more of his adversaries. He had thought he would feel a measure of relief. But he felt nothing, just emptiness. All he felt was rage for this man who had killed his parents all those years ago. He hadn't decided what to do about it. Could he break his one rule. Would that be justice, or just vengeance? Could he live with himself if he did? Would it even work, or would he just come back due to this infection in his cells?

Alfred worried for him. Bruce wasn't eating. He barely slept. His promise to the Wayne's to take care of him couldn't have prepared him for this. What could be expected of a man confronted with the reason his life had been torn apart. Alfred didn't want to contemplate it.

Gordon had the bodies of the super villains cremated. Some science organization from Metropolis wanted the bodies of Waylon Jones and Pamela Isley, but they had been overruled. It seemed there was some form of justice in Gotham after all. He privately wondered how the Batman would react to this man. He had done the right thing bringing him in. He just hoped his daughter didn't end up idolizing this psychopath. He didn't need this to follow him home.

A few days later, Alfred woke to find the bat cave desolate. Bruce had gone out somewhere in the daylight.

Dean was dragged into an empty room. He had been told he had a visitor, yet this was an abandoned part of the asylum. Dean saw what looked suspiciously like torture equipment. There was a dark stain on the floor nearby. He wasn't squeamish. These days he was more comfortable with blood than he had ever been. Still, he would rather not be on the receiving end.

After a few minutes, the door opened and in walked a large man in a suit and tie. The guards shut the door behind them. They were alone. Though Dean was chained, he was far from helpless.

"So what, are you the man from the mayors office that gives me a metal for services to the city?" Dean asked.

The man paused at that. There was something about him that Dean couldn't quite place.

"Or are you my lawyer?" he said smiling.

"Do you know who I am?" the man asked.

"I know a lot of people. You will need to get more specific '007'." Dean said.

Bruce leaned further into the light. "My name is Bruce Wayne." he said.

Dean did a sort of mock bow and said, "My name is Dean Winchester. I like long walks on the beach, and getting caught in the rain."

Bruce said nothing for a moment, calculating. "You don't know who I am?"

"Should I?" Dean said sitting down in a chair with a mocking smile on his face.

"Do you know Thomas and Martha Wayne?" He asked.

That rang a bell. Those were the names paved into the sidewalk. 'Thomas' was the name that woman had called out before he had gunned her down. "Doesn't ring a bell." Dean said.

The hesitation was not missed by Bruce.

"What are you doing in Gotham?" Bruce said.

"Is that what this place is called?" Dean asked.

Bruce raised and eyebrow. This man didn't know where he was.

"I am joining the pajama party that you guys seem to have going around here, everyone dressing up in costumes and partying." he said.

"In this city we put our trust in the police. You are a killer, and that is all you will be remembered as." Bruce said, turning to leave.

"Wait a minute… I do know you don't I?" Dean asked.

Bruce turned to face his parent's killer.

"Is it really you?" Dean asked.

"Is what really me?" Bruce asked.

"You are the kid of those two rich peacocks I gunned down." Dean said.

Bruce hadn't lost control of his emotions in a very long time. He always kept them reigned in, but this man awakened rage.

"I am." Bruce said.

Dean smiled. "Looks like I did you a favor, Bruce was it? You look pretty well off."

Bruce charged forward, lifting Dean by the scruff of the neck into the air. Dean was helpless. Dean felt his windpipe begin to close. He was blacking out. Finally! He would not feel anything. True, he would turn into a demon again, but at least there was no one here that he cared about.

He couldn't let go. Something deep inside wouldn't let him. He felt the grip loosen. Dean fell into a crumpled heap on the floor.

Bruce began to weep silently as he walked toward the door. Dean was too busy retching to notice.

"I'll be back for you." Bruce said. It wasn't harsh, or cruel. It was soft, calming. It was unnerving in a way that made Dean shiver to his core. Bruce thanked the guards outside and left.

Dean was dragged unceremoniously to his cell. Conspicuously absent was the gurney. Instead he was left manacled to the wall. The good man Dean once was began to weep for his transgressions. He had doubts now that this was an illusion. The Devil had looked as surprised and rage filled as he had. It was a look he hated to see on his brother's face. How could he be sure? Had he actually killed innocent people? Had he robbed a child of his parents? Would the man end it? Would Dean finally be able to die?

The rain hit the window and in harmonization, Dean's tears fell to the concrete slab with a drain in the middle that was his cell. Over and over he asked the question, 'when would it end?'

When would it end…


	15. Chapter 15 The Dark Dimension

Chapter 15 The Dark Dimension

Lucifer was enraged. How could he have allowed himself to be tricked by some magician and sent into this blackness, this realm beyond time. He in his rage couldn't help feeling impressed. He prided himself on not being easily fooled, but yet, here he was. Wherever here was…

It felt like the darkness had in the cage, but somehow less confining. He wasn't chained this time.

"I've been here before." he said to himself.

Still needing a vessel, he moved through the darkness like a specter. He heard the screams of doomed souls, and the laughter of maniacal voices. It felt like home in a way. This didn't quench his rage at being thwarted again by Sam Winchester's luck. Though it had been a close call. He wasn't even sure the first blade could kill him, but like all who fear death, he didn't wish to test it.

"I'm going to get out of here." he said to himself, smiling.

From behind him, he heard the crumbling of rock crashing from a great height. In the infinite sea of blackness, he saw a great archway, over a thousand feet high, and hundreds of feet wide. He knew this door. How could he have forgotten. There was no way he would be able to open it here, but this was his exit. He was sure of it. This was the dark dimension. This was the door of night. He knew where it had let out. He had been there before. He had helped create it after all. What had it been called? Middle-Earth? So he had added a little bit of rock to Dad's smooth jazz if you will, that didn't mean he should be declared an enemy. The humans were pathetic creatures, and he refused to bow down. It was a fun place, full of knights and swords and things. He was looking forward to remaking it like he had the world Sam had called home. Maybe his servants would still be there. Surely he hadn't been completely forgotten? There had been one, what was his name? Sally? Zorron? The one with the jewelry fetish that was a bit overzealous, a tad obsessive. He would probably be there, ready and waiting. He always was a bit overboard, but he was plucky and had spirit. And those two trees he corrupted. That is how he had really messed up Dad's toys. Those were good times.

"Morgoth, that is what they use to call me…" he said to himself.

Suddenly, large hulking creatures burst forth from the ground, wreathed in flame and shadow. The Balrogs had been awakened. Their wings expanded, their whips cracked, and their voices roared. These were the angels who had followed him. Here these that had been perverted stood willing and ready to serve.

"Morning boys." He said smiling.

Thunderous roars met his ears with the stench of ash and decay. It was music to him. It always had been. Majesty and power emanated from him as he took his rightful place as their leader, their captain, their king.

They began to chant as Lucifer marched to the Door of Night. It would take planning. It would take clever wisdom, but Lucifer wasn't worried. He was calm. He had always been called a serpent.

It would take some time.

It would take some planning.

But he would open this door, and bring his wrath upon all in Middle-Earth. Then he could turn his gaze to Sam once again. No other vessel would do for long.


	16. Chapter 16 Glorious Purpose

Chapter 16 Burdened with Glorious Purpose

Sam Winchester didn't know where he was going. This world was similar in layout at least to his own, but his problem was more internal. He just didn't know what he was suppose to do. He supposed that he should find Dean, and maybe Cas, but he just didn't know where to start. He felt more lost than he had been when Dean and Cas had disappeared to Purgatory. He had no connection. He had no roots, and he didn't feel like he deserved them if he was being honest with himself. He even wondered if he was even capable of living such a life anymore. It had been years since Jess. He wasn't worried about that. New relationships had always come easily to him. He just didn't feel right about the mortality rate of his previous relationships. Especially now, he couldn't do that. He had more baggage than an airplane could manage. He couldn't inflict all of his crap onto someone else.

These thoughts flew past him as fast as the trees flew by on the road he drove. He knew he was somewhere in New York, or some Bizarro version of New York. He didn't know how he felt about riding into the night without saying goodbye. True, Logan had been there, but he felt a twinge of guilt at how ungrateful he seemed. Still, he barely knew them.

Out of nowhere, a blue flame struck his motorcycle, and Sam was thrown into the air. He skipped like a stone on the blacktop, his flannel taking most of the damage. He came to rest on his face, his hair obscuring his vision. There was fire around him. No other cars had seen, and none would be found for a couple of miles. Yet through the gloom and the mist came a figure. The figure was cloaked and had a horned helmet.

"What a disappointment you are." the man said.

Sam struggled to get on his hands and knees.

"This is what the All-Father calls our great hope? A broken puppet, desperately playing at being a real boy?" the man said.

The man kicked Sam in the stomach, sending him onto his back coughing.

"You can't even take a hit." the man said with a sneer.

"Back off reindeer games!" a projected voice sounded.

The man recoiled, looking at his surroundings as a man in armor flew towards them, then hovered in the air.

"This is no concern of yours knight!" Loki said.

"The fact you are holding a spear to my friend? Seems like that to me." Iron Man quipped. With that he started to shoot something powerful out of his gauntlets. As they traded blows, Loki started to get the upper hand. Iron Man crashed to the ground and his helmet flew off. Rolling on the ground, it came to rest next to Sam. Struggling to his feet, he picked it up. Loki wasn't looking at him. Iron Man had his full attention. The Asgardian took his spear and pointed it at Iron Man's head. The man of iron was smiling.

"Last words mortal?" Loki asked.

"Sure, surrender and leave this world, and I will let you live." Tony said.

"I'll not leave the mortal in your hands Stark!" Loki said.

"You don't have to." Tony said smiling.

Sam coming from behind, took the helmet and bashed it over Loki's head. It had less of an effect than he had hoped. The Asgardian turned to Sam.

"I am Loki of Asgard mortal! Did you think you could defeat me with a bucket?" Loki said.

Sam tripped over a piece of the bike. Loki was wreathed in flames. If he weren't so intimidating, Sam would have laughed at how ridiculously he was dressed.

"I have killed Gods before Rudolf. You are no different." Sam said.

Outraged, Loki didn't notice Iron Man getting his suit back online. Tony flew towards Loki with all the force he had and punched him in the face. Sam took the opportunity to shoot Loki in the face with a devil's trap bullet he had carved that morning. For some reason it had more of a kick than a regular bullet, as it flattened Loki on the ground, though no wound was visible.

Sam scrambled to his feet and pointed the gun between Loki's eyes.

"Nice shot Sammy!" Tony said.

Sam looked at the man with the facial hair. "Do I know you?" he asked.

Tony hesitated. "Nope." he said simply.

He offered his hand. "The name's Tony Stark. People around here call me Iron Man. I think it has a nice ring to it."

Sam took his hand. "How do you know my name?" Sam asked.

"You just look like a Sammy." Tony said.

Sam wasn't sure he bought this, but he turned his attention to Loki anyway.

"So, any last words before my friend shows you just how mortal your spoiled princely behind can be?" Tony asked Loki.

Loki could only sneer. Apparently the shot had caused damage to his jaw.

Tony laughed. "I don't believe it! You actually managed to shut him up."

"I'll do more than that." Sam said adding another round to the chamber.

"I cannot let you do that long haired mortal." said a voice from above them.

In the sky was what looked like another god. This one held a hammer in his hand, and had a flowing red cape.

"Ugh, so close." Tony said.

"I will take my brother back to Asgard." the man said.

"Sorry, can't let that happen." Sam said, readying the gun.

Tony blocked him saying, "Sorry Sam, but Thor says he's off limits. I personally don't agree, on grounds that he is a monster that has attacked my friends too many times, but I am pretty sure you will have another opportunity."

Sam eyed Thor, and saw that while he seemed peaceful at the moment, he could likely squash him like a bug if he wanted to. Sam put away the gun. Loki let out a groan and Tony kicked him in the face once again.

"So I guess you will be taking Machiavelli back to your insanely insecure prison in Asgard?" Iron Man asked.

Thor picked up Loki in a fireman carry and said. "Yes. The All-Father has made many improvements since the last time." Thor then looked to Sam and said. "You did well mortal. Many have their hopes placed on you." Sam looked confused, but Thor disappeared in a pillar of light before he could ask any questions.

"You like Shwarma?" Tony said putting his hand on Sam's shoulder.


	17. Chapter 17 Clown Prince of Crime

Chapter 17 Clown Prince of Crime

Dean woke up to alarms blaring. Red lights flashed in and out of focus. There were sparks flying from various lights throughout the area. He noticed that he was once again strapped to a table. Struggling, he couldn't break free. No matter how he struggled, he couldn't do it, no matter how the mark burned him. He noticed that the guards were gone, but with a chill he also realized that he was not alone.

"Patient name: Joe Chill." said a man in a doctor's uniform with unusually pale skin.

Dean almost smiled through his distress. When they had first brought him in, and he had been restrained, Dean had caught the name of an officer, who was being hostile. The officer had manhandled him and shoved his face in the dirt asking for his name. He tried to talk to the officer telling him to back off. His response must have been taken for his name, 'Look Joe, chill!' this wasn't the time for smiling however. This was not a doctor on staff. For one, none of them had green hair. This was an inmate, and Dean felt vulnerable. This was the one inmate that sent chills up his spine, and he didn't know why. Sam was always the one who was afraid of clowns.

"Patient illness's include: PTSD, Bipolar disorder, Depression, Anxiety, a deplorable fashion sense, and an unrelenting urge to commit murder." the clown said with a laugh. Pulling off his doctor's mask revealed a smile that literally reached from ear to ear. It was unnatural, unyielding, yet somehow inviting, like all clowns seem to.

"Suggested treatment: Torture followed by homicide therapy." the clown said with a snap of a glove on his hand.

"What's happening? Who are you?!" Dean said squirming away from the advancing clown.

"I've got to say, I'm almost offended. I mean everyone knows who I am around here. I'm an icon, a household name if you will, but I think we both know that you aren't from around here, are you?" the clown said with a grin.

"Where are the guards?" Dean demanded.

"Oh, you are concerning yourself with them? Oh, no no no no no! Joey, may I call you Joey? You really should be more concerned about yourself. There are so many Crazies loose, and you aren't the most popular around here are you?" the clown said.

Suddenly the clown plugged in two cables and they sparked. In the tense moment that followed, the Joker smiled as Dean eyed the electrical wiring wearily. He struggled to remain out of reach, but the Joker closed the distance.

"Any last requests Joey? How about a joke?" Joker said.

Dean's eyes widened as the Joker lowered the wires to both sides of his head. The pain was unimaginable. Dean felt as though his whole head was on fire. His veins screamed out for relief. His muscles convulsed and contracted. Dean screamed, yet in the midst of all of his pain, he could still hear the terrible laugh of the Joker. It reverberated through the walls as inmates rioted through the asylum. The guards had retreated, but wouldn't be kept at bay for long. Unfortunately, they would be too late to save Dean. Dean's green eyes closed. His heart gave out. He breathed out one last time. In his final moment, he had thought not about the pain he was in, not about the horror he was experiencing. He thought about Sam, about Cas, about so many people he had let down. He thought about his regret at what a monster he had become.

The Joker was almost disappointed that it had taken so little time, and that it had been too easy. He mused that at least there was now no one to mess up the status quo between him and the dark knight. Things could now get back to normal. He didn't notice as he walked out of the room that it would not be so easy. He didn't notice that the man he had killed wasn't a man at all. He didn't notice the mark on the man's arm burn like fire. He didn't notice the man's eyes flick open, only to reveal that the only thing there was black.

He couldn't have known what kind of monster he was releasing. He couldn't have known the consequences.

Yet here a dead man was, alive again. Dean had become for the second time in his life, a demon.

With black eyes, still strapped in, Dean smiled.


	18. Chapter 18 Mountain of Starlight

Chapter 18 Mountain of Starlight

It had been a couple weeks of the three tromping through forested places. Cas had not been able to get Tauriel to talk much of the gibberish about this door she had mentioned. Mostly she kept silent, like a watchman in the night. No matter what Castiel tried, she remained proper and controlled in his presence. She reminded him of some of the soldiers in his old garrison. It was as if she was trying to shut all personality out in favor of some greater cause. Or maybe it was because he was here. She had remained strange around him after seeing his power. She remained convinced that he was some sort of god or something in human form. Castiel had tried many times to convince her otherwise, but she remained resolute.

Thorvin was much less inclined to remaining proper in his presence. He was gruff, and enjoyed simpler more irreverent things. They would talk about the craftsmanship of his angel blade. Thorvin was very interested in what metal it was and whether or not he could forge it. It turned out that it was made out of a material the dwarf called mithril. Apparently it was as hard as dragon scales. Castiel enjoyed this little dwarf's reaction to it. He felt important here, of course anyone would if they were being worshiped as deity, but he felt like what he did mattered here. It had been a long time since he had felt anything like that. He still missed Sam, and Dean. He need to find them, he was doing this for them, but he was still like a fish out of water. He even tripped over things in the forest occasionally. This would bring odd looks from Tauriel. It was as if she was having trouble reconciling it in her head that this bumbling fool was in fact one of the Maiar, one of the ancients who had been there to sing the song on Eru Iluvatar, one of the beings who had sung the stars into existence. She remained conflicted and refused to say much to him.

They traveled north and came to a pass of mountains shrouded in mist. The dwarf was keen to pass underneath through tunnels that had been claimed by his kin, but Tauriel insisted upon a pass that went over the mountains. The dwarf, heavily laden with chain mail and weaponry, grumble incessantly, yet Tauriel didn't seem to mind this. It was as if she were comforted that there were a dwarf in the company.

Tauriel barely slept at all, Castiel noticed. Castiel didn't need to sleep. He found the process frustrating. He hadn't wanted to give his new friends anything more to say about his divinity, so he pretended. Tauriel, he noticed, would simply keep watch, and look at the stars. He had brought up that he could take a watch now and again, so she could get some sleep, but each time she refused. She kept telling herself she had a duty to protect him.

One night, it all became too much and in the shelter of a cave deep in the mountains, she finally fell asleep. When she woke up, Castiel was gone. The dwarf was snoring. She began to panic. She had failed again, and now all may be lost. She heard a noise on the path up ahead. She breathed slowly and readied her bow. It cost a lot of energy to keep it strung, especially in her weakened state, but she held on nonetheless. The footsteps came near the mouth of the cave. She lept forward and let the arrow loose. Too late, she realized it was Castiel.

The arrow hit him in the shoulder. He grunted and fell to one knee and looked at her. She proceeded to freak out, and began working elvish medicine. She removed the arrow apologizing. Castiel didn't say a word. His hand suddenly glowed bright and he placed it over the bleeding area. She stared in awe as with a bright flash of light, his wound was healed.

A tear shining on her now stunned face, Castiel stood and looked her in the eye.

"Come with me. I have something to show you." Castiel said smiling.

Still in shock, she had the presence of mind to nod. Castiel turned and walked back in the direction he had come. She followed curious. Neither of them heeded the need to safely guard their dwarf friend, not that he needed their protection, there hadn't been orcs seen in these mountains for nearly an age.

After walking some distance away, Castiel waited for her to catch up. They were shrouded in mist. The ledge to their left dropped into an dark abyss.

She wondered why he had stopped. Castiel turned around and smiled.

"Close your eyes." he said gently.

She looked wearily at him, but after a moment decided to trust him as she closed her eyes. She shivered as Castiel touched her arm. She had not been expecting contact. She relaxed into it though, and they stood there for a moment.

"Okay, now open them." Castiel whispered.

Tauriel was engulfed with the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. They were now standing on the highest mountain top. The world fell away beneath them and gave way to an ocean of stars. And lights of the heavens. She knew these stars. She dreamed of these stars. She had never been so close to them before. They had never been so clear. She was speechless. She just turned around and around looking at the stars like a child. She had a smile on her face Castiel hadn't seen before. The wonder and awe was reflected in her eyes.

Castiel smiled. He had always enjoyed seeing the wonder of children. It had been one of his favorite things about creation. The joy that emanated from their faces almost allowed him to feel it himself. Tauriel was wonderful, and Castiel did this to thank her for all the help she had given thus far. He had seen her gaze at the stars at night as much as she kept watch for their safety. After many minutes, Castiel looked down as Tauriel tried to meet his gaze.

She walked toward him. Her eyes asked how he had done this, but no words came to her. She was absolutely speechless.

"How? How?" she said in wonder.

"It was a simple matter of teleporting to the nearest peak, and then becoming familiar with the landscape enough to travel to the tallest one." Castiel ramble.

She silenced him with a bone crushing hug, tears streaming down her face. Castiel smiled, shut up, and returned the hug.

"Thank you." she whispered over and over, tears streaming down her face.

"It's nothing." Castiel said nervously.

"It is memory!" she said.

She looked him in the eyes, seeing the stars reflected in his own.

"You are memory." She said. Then she hugged him again. Castiel thought for a moment that this had had a greater effect than he had anticipated, but he loved the look in her eyes, and the feeling that he was more than enough. He never had been.

They stood there on the highest peak in middle earth, a trench coated man and an elf clad in black amid the white light forever filling the air, the forest and the failings of the past long forgotten. They just held each other in the eternal night, everything feeling new, and light. They were at peace. The stars looked on in unity and joy to see them.


	19. Chapter 19 Requiem for a Hero

Chapter 19 Requiem for a Hero

"Hey Jarvis, throw the guest bedroom together will ya?" Tony said entering Avengers Tower. Sam played along thinking that this Tony would get to the point of why everyone here was so interested in him. It was clear to him that nobody he had met had been entirely honest with him. It was as if they knew he was coming. Why was everyone being so kind to him. It made him uncomfortable to be received so warmly by complete strangers.

Well, not everyone welcomed him warmly. There was a red-headed woman on one of the upper floors that when she saw him seemed to not breathe properly for a second. Sam had waved, and she had smiled and taken a few steps forward. When Sam looked at her strangely, she looked as though she had been punched in the stomach. She had made a hasty retreat to another room, hand over her face.

"Is she always like that?" Sam asked.

"That was Pepper. I assure you she's usually more put together. Isn't that right Jarvis?" Tony said.

"Ms. Potts run at an efficiency level comparable to my own, sir." an automated voice said.

Sam looked confused.

Noticing, Tony said, "Jarvis is my automated assistant. He runs the iron legion, and much of my business."

"No, I get the robotic butler stuff, Stark," Sam said,

"Tony, please! And don't mind Pepper, she'll be alright. She's just had quite the shock is all." Tony said.

"Right, Tony. Listen, thank you for the hospitality, but I guess I just don't get why you are giving it." Sam said.

Tony looked amused. "You just took down the god of mischief with a helmet and a single bullet. The many citizens of this city alone would want to shake your hand for that." he said.

Sam looked down, embarrassed.

"I mean, look at me, with all of my toys and gadgets, and I barely put a dent in his prissy antlered helmet." Tony said.

Sam smiled.

"I take it you've had training in that area." Tony said with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, you could say that." Sam said.

"You are welcome here for as long as you like buddy." Tony said putting a hand on his shoulder. "We've got a big day tomorrow."

Tony was already halfway down the hall before Sam got out, "Tomorrow?"

"Jarvis, take care of our guest." Tony said, and then in a whisper that Sam couldn't hear, "And Jarvis, make sure Pepper is okay."

"Of course sir. It must have been quite the shock for Ms. Potts to see him after all that has been done." Jarvis said.

"We can't tell him, Jarvis. He didn't know." Tony said.

"Of course sir." Jarvis said.

Sam plopped on his over sized bed and privately thought there might be a place for him in this world after all. There were certainly gods in this world, and he killed gods for a living once.

He woke up to a crash and a knock on the window.

Gun in hand he started from his rest, and pointed it out the window. What he saw was what appeared to be a slight figure in a onesie and a matador mask. There was a spider emblem on his chest. Sam wondered how he had managed to get onto the outside of the penthouse of a skyscraper.

"Hey! Can you let me in?" said a young voice.

Sam opened the door to the balcony, and before he could say "Can I help you?" the boy leaped into the room and gave him a hug. Sam didn't know whether to return it or throw the kid across the room. He settled for standing there awkwardly.

"Sam! You're back! I knew you would make it!" Spider-Man said.

"Do I know you?" Sam said.

The spider vigilante paused, then leaped onto the wall like the arachnid he was pretending to be.

"Right, because we've never met." The spider said embarrassed.

Sam was very confused. He had just been hugged by what appeared to be a teenage mutant that could climb walls, but thought he would be recognized through a mask.

"Subtle Peter." Came the voice of Tony walking down the hall.

"Mr. Stark!" Peter said ripping his mask off. "I'm sorry, I was just surprised! I was swinging by and I…" he went quiet.

Sam's face was begging for answers, but Tony simply said it was time for breakfast.

"Tony, what's going on here? How does everyone seem to know me?" Sam said.

Peter looked down guilty. Tony looked frustrated.

"It's almost time. The others will be here in a few minutes." Tony said.

"You better wash up. The bathroom is down the hall, to the right." Tony said.

Sam was frustrated, but he knew the best way to get his answers was to wait. These people where not the best at keeping secrets. Sam was about to follow the direction when the teen in the red and blue suit said, "By the way, I'm Peter! Peter Parker!" offering his hand.

Sam shook it, amused, "I'm Sam. Nice outfit." he said sarcastically.

"Thanks!" Peter said sheepish.

Tony then lightly tapped Peter on the back of the head, and whispered something Sam couldn't hear. Sam knew there was something going on that they didn't want him to know. He turned and walked toward the bathroom. On the way, he almost bumped into the red haired woman. She was startled to be in such proximity.

"Hi." Sam said.

She regained her composure quickly.

"Hello." she said stiffly.

"I'm Sam. Sam Winchester." Sam said extending his hand.

She took it reluctantly and said with red eyes. "It's a pleasure to meet you Sam. I'm Pepper Potts."

Something was wrong. Sam could tell. Her lip was trembling, and her smile was almost forced. She was about to turn to walk away.

"I don't understand what's happening, but this isn't the first time we have met is it?" Sam asked.

She turned slowly and looked him in the eye, a single tear falling down.

"You have never met me before." she said.

"But have you met me?" Sam asked shrewdly.

She looked down, then closed the distance between the two of them, giving him a tight hug, crying for a few minutes, then planted a small kiss on his cheek. She then looked him in the eyes.

"I have to go." she said.

She walked away sobbing.

"Sammy, I've got some friends for you to meet." Tony yelled.

Sam just stared after Pepper, this woman who seemed to know him so well, yet he didn't know her.

Tony had to drag him away. When Sam stopped looking at the spot she had disappeared, he turned to see more costumed individuals. Evidently, it was a 'thing' here.

"Sam Winchester, I would like to introduce you to the Avengers Initiative." Tony said.

"It's an honor to meet you. I'm Steve Rogers." said the most patriotic man in the room, extending his hand.


	20. Chapter 20 Prison Break

Chapter 20 Prison Break

Dean was free!

He was more free than he had felt in years. His bonds burst from him like the end of a finish line. He didn't care about anything. He didn't care his world was dead, that he had allowed it to happen. He didn't care that Sam was still possessed by the most hated thing in all of creation. He didn't care that his best friend was in the wind. He didn't care he was in a nut house. He just knew there were plenty of people to kill, and no one to stop him. So he got to work. Grabbing the first inmate he saw, a short fellow that was screaming about looking for a special hat, he snapped his neck. Another inmate came at him with a shiv, which within moments was sticking out of the inmate's neck. Other inmates began to run. They were the smart ones.

Dean laughed as one after another fell by his hand. He laughed at their fear. He laughed at their pain. He laughed at their cries of anguish. He laughed at the cruel absurdity of the world, of his life, of his destiny. The mark burned his soul, and he loved it.

"Freeze, Chill!" one of many guards said. They had gotten the upper hand over the inmates due to their infighting.

Dean laughed and began to walk down the hallway toward them. It made them nervous. Dean now had quite the reputation. He mockingly clapped at their work.

"Great job guys at taking out the trash! I decided to do a little cleaning myself!" he said cleaning blood from a knife someone had managed to smuggle in.

"Get back in your cell or you will get a bullet in your head!" a guard said.

Ignoring this, Dean continued down the hall. "Now which one of you would like to lead me to the bozo with the green hair?" He said.

The guards looked uncomfortable with this. A couple seemed inclined to let him pass. The others readied their guns.

"So it's going to be like that, is it?" Dean said cracking his neck in anticipation. Dean charge.

"Open fire!" a guard yelled.

The white hot metal hit Dean's flesh, and he gloried in it. It did nothing to him. The guards realized they were dealing with a man that was more than human. Three of them fell unconscious from Dean's blows, the other three ran like cowards back down the hall, presumably to get backup.

"Where you going?" Dean called. "I've got plenty for more!"

The lights flashed on and off intermittently as he went down the hall. It didn't matter. He preferred the dark.

He suddenly realized he was not alone. At the end of the hall appeared the Dark Knight like a phantom or a wraith. "Get back in your cell." The knight said.

"Finally!" Dean said.

"Get back in your cell!" Batman said.

Dean charged and the knight followed suit throwing batarangs at his foe. One of these pierced Dean's shoulder, but Dean barely noticed. It was like he was immune to pain. Batman had beaten him handily before, but this was something else entirely. This was inhuman. He looked into his parents killer's eyes, and saw what he had suspected. This man was not entirely human.

Batman threw a well placed fist into Deans jaw. Dean flew into a wall of the old building, and much of the ceiling fell on top of him. He was pinned. Dean was shocked that he had been so thoroughly bested, but then looked at the man's gloved fist. On one of his fingers was a ring with a devil's trap on it. The batman then took a vial of something from his belt and injected it into Dean's neck. It seared him with pain. He couldn't bare it! It was too painful! His memory began to return. His feelings began to return. He begged for an end to it.

"It doesn't take much, does it?" The Batman said.

"What did you do to me?" Dean said.

"You will find out soon enough." Batman said.

With that Dean passed out. The Batman took him back into custody, and for the safety of all in the asylum, took him back to the bat cave. Alfred was still concerned. Bruce had done nothing but study every piece of information he could about the man's identity and his biology. He had hardly said a word about the subject. He had merely remarked that the man's gun was ordinary, but the bullets, similar to the ones found in the Waynes, had a pentagram carved onto the tip. He had also noted what appeared to be a brand on the man's forearm. Other than that, he had remained introspective. Alfred privately wondered if even Bruce knew what he was going to do with him. No prison could hold him safely, that much was clear. This was especially true if the guards secretly wanted him to kill these hardened criminals. Alfred knew what he would decided if he were in Bruce's position, but he had always hoped that Bruce was a better man than he.

Now the man who killed Bruce's parents was back. The moment Alfred heard, he called Diana, and she came immediately.

"How is he?" Diana asked Alfred on the elevator down.

"He's kept him alive." Alfred said dryly.

"I guess that is the best we can hope for." She said.

They entered to find the knight without his cowl, and the murderer hanging vertically on a slab, manacled with chains decorated in pentagrams. The murderer was in a fitful sleep. The knight sat looking at his screens pensive. The gun that killed his parents rested on the desk to his left. The bullets from the gun all uniform on their ends. Diana had made sure that Bruce wasn't going to kill this man, but she had half a mind to do the deed herself for all the grief and pain had been wrought. It was not a part of her code to refrain from taking a life, but this was Bruce's fight, and his right alone to handle.

"Bruce?" Diana asked.

He said nothing.

"Bruce." she said again putting a hand on his cloaked shoulder. He didn't shrug it off, but he didn't acknowledge it either.

"I need your help." Bruce said.

This was a rare thing for Bruce to admit to anyone. Usually stronger than this, a tear came to her eye.

"Anything Bruce." she said.

"I need you to use your lasso on him." he said.

Alfred and Diana exchanged looks. "You may not like what you hear Bruce." Diana said.

"I need answers." Bruce said.

Neither of them argued with this. The man quivered and shook in his sleep, as if being tormented.

"What are you doing to him?" Diana asked.

"That is the effect of a simple transfusion. His blood isn't human. The resulting mixture seems to be quite… violent." Bruce said without a trace of pity in his voice, but his eyes told a different tale. Diana knew him well enough to see the difference. She felt a great swell of affection for Bruce. Here was the reason his life had been broken, and all he wanted most was to see the good in people, and bring it out. She thought privately that there was not a man alive that cared more for his fellow men than Bruce Wayne.

"Not human?" Alfred asked. "Then what is he?"

"We're about to find out." Bruce said.


	21. Chapter 21 The Last Blade

Chapter 21 The Last Blade

Tauriel and Castiel came down from the mountain to find the dwarf still snoring. Tauriel was considerably warmer to both of them. It was as if something warm as a star had awoken inside of her, like she had something to live for rather than just get through. She was more inclined to smile. She was more inclined to laugh. It was pleasant company. It reminded Castiel of home. Not heaven of course. That had never really been his home. He had always felt at home with Dean, and Sam before the end of days. It wasn't a replacement, but he could not deny that it felt good to feel such companionship.

They reached a place beyond the mountains. It was a valley hidden in the hills.

"Where are we Tauriel?" Castiel asked.

"This is a place once ruled over by my kin. In the common tongue, it was called Rivendell." she said, standing on an overlook overlooking the valley. It was a dark place. There seemed to be ruins a distance away. It felt sad, abandoned.

"And why are we here?" Castiel said.

"We are here for your blade. If what you say is true, and Morgoth prepares his return, then this will be the place to find this blade you speak of." She said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" the dwarf said, and overzealous, charged down the path at a run.

Castiel and Tauriel shared a look. Tauriel smiled and ran after him. Castiel began to run after them.

In the midst of the ruins Castiel was struck by the beauty of the place, or rather what it had once been. It had been slowly claimed by the forest. Tauriel spoke of tales of great wise elves of the third age, of wizards and kings, of hobbits and a great love for the ages. The stories she told caught even Castiel's imagination. Particularly impactful was the tale of Aragorn and Arwen.

After some time, Tauriel found the entrance to an underground chamber. She said it was a tomb from the second age. Apparently, there was a man that was important enough to the elves to immortalize in stone. This man was foretold to rise again, at least such was the tale. His name was Turin. Castiel didn't quite understand why the first blade would be in a centuries old crypt, but he didn't have any better ideas. They ventured further underground, and the Thorvin looked more at home there than he had anywhere else. A fact that Tauriel pointed out much to Thorvin's consternation. He made it clear he preferred the craftsmanship of his own people at a kingdom called Erabor.

The barrows held a room that was circular, and small, yet reached, it seemed, to the heavens in height. In the center was a stone crypt. Tauriel and Thorvin stopped at the entrance.

"If your blade is anywhere in Middle-Earth Castiel, it will be in that crypt." Tauriel said.

Castiel walked forward. There was a single beam of light shining on the crypt. He was finally going to have the first blade. After that he could leave this dimension to save Sam and Dean. It would be hard to leave Tauriel and Thorvin. Maybe he could take them with him. It would be their decision of course, but they didn't seem to have anything keeping them here.

Castiel shoved the top off of the tomb. There was nothing there but dust and bone fragments, and a single, long obsidian blade. Black as night, it reflected the light from the beam of light all around the room. Castiel was confused.

"What is this?" he said turning to Tauriel.

Picking it up, Castiel noted that it had a great weight to it, but nothing that would head his aim in battle.

"Tauriel, this isn't the first blade. This is nothing like I described to you." Castiel said.

"I know Castiel." Tauriel said.

"What?" Castiel said.

"That isn't the first blade Castiel. It is the last." She said in hushed reverence.

"What do you mean? I thought we were going to get the first blade. That's why we came here!" Castiel said throwing the blade back in the stone box.

"You search for a way to kill this being, this devil. We know him by another name. He is Morgoth. He is fated to break his bands beyond the door of night and inflict his wrath upon this world. That blade is fated to destroy him. It was owned by a man called Turin, and he will wield it." She said.

Dust around the room began to lift from the ground. A shadow entered the room, less than matter, yet more than substance, it spoke to Castiel.

"It has been so long…" it said.

"Who are you?" Castiel said.

"It has been so long since I've had a name. I died of shame. That much I remember. I have felt such since the beginning. I was a cursed man, and that did not change in death." it said.

"Turin." Tauriel whispered.

"Yes…that is what they use to call me…" Turin said.

"Why are you here?" Castiel asked.

"It is time…" the specter said.

"Time? Time for what?" Castiel said.

The dwarf cowered in the entry way. This was none of his business, and he was happy with it that way.

"It is time for the door to open, and for the end of all things…" Turin said.

Tauriel smiled at Castiel. She was right. He was the one.

"What does that have to do with you?" Castiel said. This was not how he wanted this day to go.

"It was fated someone would come. It was fated that I take my vengeance. It was foretold I would slay the beast at the end of the world." Turin said.

"Great, so how are you going to do that?" Castiel asked.

"I need a physical form." The specter said.

"Not interested." Castiel said. He had seen the devastation that could be wrought from a simple 'yes'.

"That is your choice. But there are not many others that will do. Your time is short. The door of night is already falling." Turin said.

"I'm sure we will do fine without you." Castiel said.

"You haven't a hope of wielding that blade without my power." Turin said.

"I'm sure I'll manage." Castiel said taking the blade and walking toward the exit.

"I'll do it." Tauriel said.

"No." Castiel said getting in her face. "I have lost too many friends to things like this. This thing floating there, would destroy you from the inside out. I can't see that happen to you. I won't let that happen."

She looked into his eyes and said, "One of us is leaving with him Castiel."

"You don't understand! I have seen good men destroy worlds! I have seen deals like this destroy great men, heroes, my family!" he said.

"That's a risk I am willing to take to save you and every other being in Middle-Earth." she said.

Castiel let his frustration out, trying to work a way around this. He could see no other way to save her.

"Why do you have to be so…" Castiel began.

"So what?" She said.

"Human." He ended.

He turned to the specter and said, "If I allow this, I will remain in control at all times. You will do only what I tell you to do. Do you agree?"

"It is all that I want." Turin said.

Castiel wanted to bite back the word as he said it. "Deal."

The specter swarmed violently upon him. Filling his thoughts, his emotions. He felt the intense loneliness of a thousand lifetimes. He felt the wraith's thirst for vengeance. His eyes flashed white in the gloom of the tomb. The blade's power surged through him. It was so powerful. Castiel gave himself over to it.

The elf and the dwarf stood in awe as his glory filled the room, the shadow of his wings enveloping the room. This was the beginning of the end.

As suddenly as it had happened, the light diminished. The room shook, and dust fell down, but Castiel was completely still. He was calm. He had control.

"Are you alright?" Tauriel asked.

"We are going to the door of night." Castiel said quickly. She was startled by how cold he sounded, how harsh. She suddenly had second thoughts about taking him here in the first place. Though she had just seen it, it felt like his light had been diminished. It wasn't entirely him anymore.

She had a bad feeling about this.


	22. Chapter 22 Avengers Redemption

Chapter 22 Avengers Redemption

"What the h*ll is going on?" Sam said.

Captain America dropped his hand. Sam turned to Tony.

"Look it's great to meet all of you, but I don't really give a crap about your pajama club." Sam said. "I've got to find my brother, and that's all I care about right now."

"And I'm going to help with that, but you've got to play ball with these guys." Tony said putting a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"These are the Earth's Mightiest Heroes Sam. If anyone can help, it would be them, and me of course." Spider Man said dangling from the ceiling.

Sam studied the group. They were all smiling at him, one woman had the look like she could eat him alive. Sam had seen some intimidating women in his day, but this one beat all of them. Next to this red head with a spider symbol was a man with a bow and arrow. Then there was the man they called Captain America. The name certainly fit. Tony was the Iron Man. There was a woman who was smiling enthusiasticly and hovering a couple inches off the ground thanks to wings that looked like an over sized bug's. There was a guy with a red and gray flight suit, the Falcon, they called him. There was a man that looked about the same as he did in appearance, but had a metal arm. And finally there was a mild mannered looking man with curly hair and glasses standing in the back.

"Why are you so willing to help me?" Sam asked the group.

A couple of them looked uncomfortable, but the Captain took it in stride and said, "You neutralized one of our greatest threats on earth with a helmet and one bullet. We are in your debt. If there is anything we can do to help you find your brother or the First Blade, we will do so."

He had said the wrong thing.

"I never said anything about a blade." Sam said.

Everyone shrank, with the exception of Romanoff who didn't betray any feeling whatsoever. Sam had them.

"Why are you all so nice, but none of you can look me in the eye?" Sam asked. Utilizing his barely used skills as a lawyer, he surmised that the reason was guilt and shame.

"I know there is something you aren't telling me, and since we have never met, I'm going to assume you know about what is going to happen to me next. Why are you all too nice?" Sam said.

"We can't tell you Sammy." Tony said.

"You didn't know when you met us." Peter said.

"Let me tell you what we do know…" Cap said. "You are willing to do what it takes to save our world, and for that reason, we would like to welcome you into this kind of awkward family of ours."

"After all you've been through, you deserve it." said the Wasp.

"You will get it one day." Hawkeye said.

Sam was tempted by the offer. "Do you have any leads on where my brother or the blade could be?" he said.

"Your arrival was accompanied by a massive amount of energy. More than I've ever seen. So much that it's lucky it was lucky the Professor found you when he did. Your arrival has stirred up a hornet's nest of bad guys. It didn't help that you blacked out the entire eastern seaboard for an hour or two. By the time I got my equipment up you were already in the hands of the X Men. Strange took care of your passenger. We thought we would offer any help we could." Tony said.

"It's likely your brother was tossed across the dimensions just like you were." the mild mannered scientist named Bruce said. "There is no way for us to track him. We have been trying, but… it's impossible."

"The point is we're here for you." Tony said. "Anything you need, just holler."

Tony gave him a phone with the contacts full of names. The captain clapped his back and said. "If there is anything we can do, we will be there."

They tried to talk to him for a couple hours. It all felt forced and awkward. Tony kept things light, and Spider Man for all of his acrobatic ability, was clumsily tripping over furniture. No matter how Sam tried to trip them up, they wouldn't talk about how they knew him. Over the course of the night, he received various gifts. They had an air of reverence with them, like something of great import.

Natasha gave him disks that could electrocute somebody. Tony upgraded his wardrobe. He now sported a leather jacket. Peter gave him a pin from his high school. He said Sam would know what to do with it. The Winter Soldier gave him two handguns. The Falcon shook his hand and provided three knives. The Wasp gave him her number, Bruce Banner gave him a watch. Hawkeye gave him a silencer. And Captain America gave him a glove with a large metal section that, Sam was told would protect him when he needed it most. He thanked them all. They were all quiet. Wasp was in tears. Peter was subdued, but had to get back to Queens.

The Avengers left, and Tony ushered Sam into his R&D department. The phone rang, and Jarvis said it was Doctor Strange. Tony told him to ignore it, but Jarvis said he was insistent. Tony sighed, then pulled out a small wrist gauntlet with an arc reactor on it. "It's a good backup for covering you're a**." He said.

"Alright Jarvis, put him through." Tony said.

"It's time Tony." Doctor Strange said.

"I don't think so! I don't think this has to happen!" Tony said.

"Tony, he can't stay. It would destroy our time line. He made too much of an impact. It wouldn't do what you hope to let him stay." he replied.

Tony hung his head. Sam did not see tears welling up in his eyes.

Tony turned it off speaker. He walked a distance away so Sam couldn't hear.

"He doesn't deserve that Strange. Nobody does. I mean if you could look at him the man is damaged in ways that we can't help. That man has been through hell, and you don't have the right to send him back through it. He doesn't deserve it. He deserves a hero's welcome, and the most relaxing of retirements." He said.

"...It's not him Tony. The man you knew isn't in your tower. He is still where he decided to go. You didn't make that decision for him. He made it himself, and he still has to make it. It is the only way our world will be safe." Strange said.

Tony hung his head, tears falling. "Can't we just wait, just one more day? Pepper just lost him and here he is again, and she hasn't had any time to deal with it."

"It's not him Tony. It would only cause her, and everyone else pain. It is time to send him." Strange said.

"You are a heartless b*stard, you know that?" Tony said.

"I know." Strange said.

"Bring him to the Sanctum in twenty minutes." Strange said.

Tony hung up the phone, hating himself for what they were about to do.

"What did he say?" Sam asked.

"He is jealous of your luscious locks." Tony said.

Sam laughed. It made Tony's expression relax. It was good to see the kid.

"I've got a job for you." Tony said.

"Okay." Sam said.

"You've realized, through our top notch acting, that we've met before." Tony said.

"I got that much funny enough." Sam said.

"You may find it a less hospitable welcome than the one you just had." Tony said.

"At least it would be honest." Sam said.

"Just, don't feel to bad about it. We all know we were wrong." Tony said.

Sam nodded.

"Are you ready?' Tony asked.

"Let's go." Sam said.


	23. Chapter 23 Can't Handle the Truth

Chapter 23 Can't Handle the Truth

"Wake up!" a voice said.

Dean tried to focus his vision.

"His eyes sir, they're black." Alfred said.

"As I said, he's not human, not completely." Bruce said. He hadn't bothered to put on the cowl.

Dean recognized him.

"Ahahahaha! This is too good! Hehehe! Ooh, I need that! That's good! Ha! So, you watch a man gun down your parents, and so you decided to put a mask with ears on it and what, beat criminals up?" He laughed a cold mirthless laugh. It was not his own.

The Bat retained his composure. "Your blood is full of some chemical compounds that I cannot identify. One of them is Sulfur. But I don't need to know what the chemicals are. I just need to know how to destroy them."

Dean stopped laughing.

"You are as we speak beginning a purification process using the blood of another person. It may make you better, but it is definitely going to make you worse. Before you are in too much pain however, we have some questions." Bruce said.

A woman clad in armor in all of the right areas moved forward.

"Hey Gorgeous!" Dean said to Diana. "Are you going to punish me?" he said with a smile.

She smiled back and tied the lasso of truth around him. "As it happens, you deserve it."

The lasso burned his skin, and he was screaming in pain. This was not the reaction the three were expecting.

"Diana! What's happening?" Bruce said.

"I don't know." She said as Dean's screams began to reach higher pitch.

"The lasso only causes pain if the individual tries to avoid telling the truth. That is it's only function. Whatever he is hiding, he may rather die than speak it." Wonder Woman said.

"Good." Bruce said savagely. "Let's get our answers."

He stepped closer to Dean and said clearly, "Why did you kill my parents?"

Dean convulsed and yelled out with a smile, "Because they were there!"

Bruce's head fell. He couldn't show weakness. He had to continue.

"Why are you here?" Diana asked.

"I don't know." Dean said quickly. He began to relax the more he told the truth.

"How did you get here?" Diana asked.

"I don't know." Dean said.

"What is it that you want?" Diana asked.

At first Dean smiled, and gritted his teeth. He tried to say one thing, but something held him back. He couldn't get the words out. He was trying to lie. The more he fought, the more pain he was in. He wouldn't open his mouth. He was banging his head on the table. He was screaming. He had all of the apparent signs of a complete mental break. The man was broken. The tears flowed freely. Yet he still wouldn't say it.

"What do you need?" Diana asked.

"I need…" Dean said before managing to cram his mouth shut.

"I need h…" He managed to shut it down before he could let out the words.

The man seemed to be in agony. Bruce had half a mind to stop this.

"I NEED HELP!" Dean said. "I need help. I need help. I can't stop. I can't, I can't stop it, and nothing I do can stop it. I need to kill. I need to kill. I need… I need… I NEED IT TO BE OVER!"

This was not what Diana and Alfred expected. They had expected more vitriol and abuse, not a man pleading for their help.

"How did you become this?" Diana asked.

In tears Dean confessed. "I made a deal that turned me into a monster. It's this mark on my arm. It is called the Mark of Cain. I crave killing. I CRAVE MURDER! I can't stop it. I can't die. I turn darker. There is no way out, there is no rest or peace. There is only the next kill, and nothing else."

Dean went silent.

Bruce seemed to have expected something like this. "Then why did you spare me that night?" Bruce asked.

"I couldn't do it." Dean said. "It took everything I had to stop myself. I wanted to so much. The mark thirsted for it. But I couldn't kill a child."

The black eyes were flashing in and out, fighting to regain control. Alfred was disgusted. This was a rabid dog, and should really be put down. Then he reminded himself that it wouldn't be that easy. There wasn't a way to kill this man, though, he was sure if Bruce got creative, he could think of a few ideas.

"Why did you make this deal?" Diana asked.

"My world was dying. This was the only way to stop it. But my brother! My brother… He was taken by the most evil thing in creation, and he turned my world to ash as I watched. I finally got the courage to do what was necessary, but I was blasted here. I believed it to be an illusion, but I was wrong, and I killed people, innocent people… I killed… " His voice fell off. He dissolved into tears.

He flinched as Bruce tried to meet his eyes. Dean moved his face anywhere as far as he could from Bruce's gaze. Dean dreaded what the man would say. He couldn't stand the pain he had caused. He couldn't lie, not even to himself. He wanted death. Anything would be better than living with this guilt, this blood on his hands. He wished he could sink into oblivion. He wished he couldn't feel anything. He was becoming human again. The demon that was him was loosing it's grip.

Bruce studied him calmly.

"What is your name?" Bruce asked calmly.

"Dean Winchester." Dean said through sobs.

"Dean." Bruce said. Dean wondered at how pain could come from someone saying his name.

"Do you feel?" Bruce asked.

"Everything." Dean said through clenched teeth.

"What do you feel?" Bruce said.

"Pain, Guilt, Shame, Worthlessness, Powerlessness, Fear, Sorrow." Dean began to rattle off.

"That's enough." Bruce said, and Dean fell silent.

"What do you believe?" Bruce asked.

Alfred marveled at Bruce Wayne. He wasn't seeking vengeance. He was seeking understanding. Diana was similarly stunned.

"I believe I deserve death, yet I cannot have it. I believe I deserve worse. I believe I cannot be redeemed from what I have done. I believe whatever tortures you can concoct I should accept gladly, since I deserve much worse. I believe I can't have peace. I believe I failed at saving my world. I believe I failed my brother. I believe he is still in servitude to that monster. I believe there is nothing I can do to save him unless I have the First Blade." Dean said.

"What is the First Blade?" Diana asked.

"The First Blade is the blade Cain used to kill Abel. It is the most powerful weapon ever. It can only be used by the one who bears the Mark of Cain. It is able to kill the Devil."

"The devil?" Alfred asked.

"Lucifer possessed my brother and using him destroyed my world." Dean said.

"THE Devil?" Alfred asked.

"Yes." Dean said.

Bruce didn't say anything for a moment. He turned to Dean and said. "Dean, if you want our help, that is what you will get."

"What?" Dean said with the tear stains on his face, barely daring to hope.

"I will help you. I can see that your actions were not your own." Bruce said.

"Sir, this man killed your parents, and many others that we know about." Alfred said.

"You can see Alfred. If I can rehabilitate him, if I can save this man, we might both find peace" Bruce said.

Dean hung his head exhausted. His eyes returned to green. He felt more like himself than he had in years.

Diana and Alfred were stunned. They met Bruce's eyes in shock then with pride.

"The treatment is done. Let him go." Bruce said.


	24. Chapter 24 Breath of the Knight

Chapter 24 _Breath of the Knight_

It was difficult getting use to Turin crawling around inside Castiel's mind. For the most part it seemed to be him, but he seemed to get tired when he hadn't before. He began to need to sleep when that did not use to be necessary. Even Thorvin had noticed a difference. Castiel seemed to be a little less confused, a little more knowledgeable about the world around them. Granted he was a little hazy on the last few thousand years. Other than providing information when needed and latching onto Castiel's vessel like a drowning man, the elf and the dwarf didn't hear much from him. They did see him sharpening the last blade when he thought they didn't see him. They heard the two talking when Castiel didn't think they could hear him. Sometimes they saw everything around him pulse with a blue and white light. Castiel had said it was simply the man's spirit regaining strength. Tauriel was beginning to worry that Turin was trying to assert more control than he had agreed to.

They traveled toward the sea. The Door of Night was out there in the water. They would push off from the Grey Havens. Time seemed to stand still in these foothills the locals had taken to calling the trollshaws. Thorvin had regaled them with tales of dragons and mighty orcs over a meal he had prepared himself. He seemed to thoroughly enjoy himself. Castiel and Tauriel weren't the best audience. Castiel had all kinds of questions, and Tauriel stared wistfully into the darkness, not wanting to reveal much of her perspective on the stories Thorvin was telling. Her version would be quite different. It wouldn't be a glorious tale of reclaiming the Lonely Mountain, or a tale of valor in the war of the ring. She had spent the first in a dream, and the second in a cell, pleading for release.

She still had scars on her wrists from her imprisonment. The shackles had carved deep holes. She didn't betray any of this on her face. Castiel was getting worse, and he would need protecting.

As the fire burned down, and Thorvin began to snore, Castiel sat down on a log next to Tauriel.

"Tauriel." He said.

"Yes?" Tauriel said.

"I don't know what has happened to you, but I have been among humanity enough to see when someone has been through hell." Castiel said.

Tauriel didn't have anything to say to this. She changed the subject. "Why did you leave this heaven you speak of?"

Castiel thought for a moment. "At first I had my orders. I was a soldier. I realized that the other angels didn't care about the devastation they were willing to leave behind in their war. I couldn't stand by and watch as their world burned. I had grown to know them and to care for them. And they cared for me. Heaven grew concerned that I was growing too attached to the humans in my charge. They cast me out. I am no longer welcome in heaven. I can never return." he said.

"Do you have any regrets?" she asked.

"I ask myself the same question. It's complicated. If I had not rebelled, there is a chance that everything could have worked out, and their world would be saved. In a way it is because of my decisions that their world burned. But, and it feels selfish to say it, but I wouldn't trade what I have learned from them for anything. Sam and Dean, they are like family to me. It is why I can't give up on them." He said.

"They are fortunate to have such a loyal friend." Tauriel said.

Castiel smiled at that and said, "Sometimes I feel like the least important of the three of us."

"How can that be? You come from above! You have more power than any man could ever hope!" She said.

"You would not believe what a mortal can be capable of. I learned a long time ago that power does not save a soul, and strength doesn't make a person a hero. That is what they have taught me. What makes someone a hero is sacrifice, and they have that down to an art." Castiel said.

Tauriel seemed to take this too heart as the greatest of wisdom.

"Why did you not follow your people?" Castiel asked.

"They didn't give me a choice. I was exiled. I am not welcome on the hither shore." she said.

Castiel knew what that felt like, to be abandoned by those who were suppose to be family.

She hid her feelings with a smile. "They wouldn't enjoy my company anyway. I have spent too long looking on the horrors of the world." she said.

"I know a man who has seen similar, and there is no better company." Castiel said.

Tauriel smiled and scooted closer to him on the log. Castiel felt something stir inside of him. He privately wondered if the man inside him was allowing him to feel human feelings more acutely. He felt somewhat sick to his stomach, he felt his heart beating faster, and he was overwhelmed by a warm pleasant feeling when he saw her.

"Why did they decided to exile you?" Castiel asked.

She took a moment. "I fell in love with a mortal, a dwarf. It was forbidden by our kind. He died in the battle that Thorvin calls greatness." she said.

"I'm sorry." Castiel said reaching out his hand to hers.

"It was such a long time ago." she said smiling but pulling away. She walked a few paces away.

"What was his name?" Castiel asked.

"Kili." she said over her shoulder.

"He must have been a great man." Castiel said.

"Dwarf… and he was." Tauriel said.

"We need more firewood." Tauriel said cutting through the silence. She marched into the forest leaving Castiel standing alone in the moonlight.


	25. Chapter 25 Venomous Advantage

Chapter 25 _Venomous Advantage_

Stark took Sam to the street below Avenger's tower. He had an expensive looking car waiting. Tony got in the driver's seat and Sam took shotgun. In a way if forced a memory of how things had once been with Dean. The music was different, and Tony was in a somber mood, but it felt familiar all the same. The streets were clearer than Sam would have thought possible, but it was night time, so Sam didn't think much of it.

Sam heard a sound that didn't belong. Out of nowhere a figure crashed into the road in front of them. It was too large to be a man, yet it looked mostly human. The figure was dressed in a skin tight black outfit. It turned and flashed a huge set of teeth, and a tongue that could have reached three feet away. It was horrifying, and Sam had seen some nightmares. Tony didn't have time to stop. Sam heard the car make a sound talking about emergency measures. Suddenly he was flying through the air as the car crashed into the black clad figure. Somehow Sam's fall was broken by pieces of the car. Other pieces began to gather around Tony who was already floating in the air.

"Stand down Brock!" Tony said pointing a gauntlet.

"We are VENOM!" the figure roared.

"I'd say you earned that name, considering that breath of yours should come with a warning label." a teenage voice said. The Spider-Man landed a few feet in front of Venom effortlessly.

"Spider-Man!" Venom growled.

"Aw, you remember me Eddie? I did think we had a special something." Peter said as he sprang into action. It was a wonder to see the kid web up this monster.

"Give up Brock, you are out numbered." Tony said dodging a car flying in his direction.

"We didn't come alone. We want the traveler!" Venom said trying to take a bite out of Spidey.

Tony was hit with an explosion accompanied by a laugh. A man in green and purple apparel on a flying surfboard of some kind flew by.

"Sam get out of here. It's only a couple of blocks north. Spidey, make sure he gets there! I've got the Goblin." Tony said. He rocketed away and out of sight. Sam began to run. Parts of the car were still stuck to him as knee pads and shoulder pads. It was then that he was picked up by a man with four mechanical limbs.

"If it isn't Sam Winchester, we are going to have endless fun." the man said flashing one of his mechanical arms menacingly. Spider-man sacrificed an opening to take down Venom to web Doctor Octopus in the face. Sam realized he was out of his depth, and kept running. It was clear to him that for some reason he was the intended target.

"Sam! Get out of here! I can take them!" Peter called out.

He was ambushed by a man with a fish bowl for a head. Sam aimed his gun at him, but it was like the man wasn't even there. Then there was more of him. A giant frizbee came out of nowhere. It hit something solid and bounced back to the hand of Captain Rogers.

"Get to the Sanctum Sam, I've brought the cavalry." the Captain said. A huge hulking green thing started pummeling the octopus man, and a guy that seemed to be able to control sand.

Sam kept running, hoping what he was looking for would be obvious when he saw it. Before he could make sense of everything that was happening, the rest of the Avengers burst onto the scene. With their arrival he heard more explosions and crashes. They were covering his escape, but by the sound of things more costumed freaks had come to fight them. Sam kept running like the devil was chasing him. He pushed past people who were looking towards the commotion. He paused when he saw a red head scream "PETER!"

This caused Sam to be surprised enough to trip. Falling flat on his face, he saw the red headed teen rush to his aid. "Mr. Winchester?" she asked. Before he had time to react, he was enveloped in a sandstorm. He felt himself leave the ground. He fell hard on a solid surface. His eyes stung from the sand. He coughed up some from his lungs. He heard more coughing from a young female voice. Sam looked up through stinging eyes to see that he was on a rooftop with the red head. There was a man in a green striped shirt standing there.

"Now we wait for the Web Head." the man said.

"MJ!" Peter cried.

"Peter!" She shouted.

Spider-Man landed on the roof. There were crashes in the distance.

"Marko! I'm taking you in!" Peter yelled.

"You and what army?" Flint Marko said.

Sam proceeded to empty his gun into the creep. This had absolutely no effect, but it gave Peter the opening he needed to attack the Sandman.

"Sam get out of here!" Peter yelled.

Sam saw another building close by. He looked at the teenage girl that knew Peter. She knew what was on his mind and nodded. They ran in unison and jumped to the next rooftop. Sam landed rough and rolled. MJ landed lightly and rolled. Sam's leg was tweaked, but he was otherwise okay.

Venom leaped onto the roof and grabbed Mary Jane. Sam pulled his gun, loading another magazine into the chamber.

"I wouldn't do that Winchester." Venom said. "It would be a shame if something were to happen to her." Venom said pulling her hair. She tried to punch his face, but he restrained her. Venom turned his attention to her. "So you are Peter's sweet piece of tail he has never stopped talking about, his MJ." he said.

"Go to H*ll." she said.

"And fiery too." Venom said.

"Let her go." Sam said.

"Or what Winchester? Do you want her first?" Venom said.

Sam shot him in the head. The suit around the man squirmed and writhed around him in pain. This did not stop him however. The monster took it's jaws and bit down on her shoulder near her neck. Sam saw blood. MJ screamed in pain.

"MJ!" Peter cried flying fast towards them.

Venom dropped MJ in a crumpled heap on the roof. Peter came to her side and cradled her broken form.

"What a shame! She was a real looker Peter. She would have made an honest man of you." Venom said.

Peter got to his feet knowing his time was limited to save her. His fists clenched. Sam went to the girl's side and tried to administer first aid. She had already lost a lot of blood. Sam put pressure in the wound. MJ's scream made Peter wince as if it was he that was in pain, and Venom reveled in it.

"Eddie Brock, you are under arrest. Surrender or I will make you." Peter said.

Venom proceeded to smash his face into the roof and pummel him again and again. Where were the Avengers? Venom stopped and laughed, and gloried in his victory.

Peter, mask half hanging off, and broken in many places, staggered to his feet and barely got out the words, "Eddie Brock, you are under arrest. Surrender, or I will make you."

Venom hit him hard and Peter flew into a wall a few feet away. With a grunt he fell on his face. He wasn't moving.

Sam was keeping the bleeding at bay, but it didn't look good.

"Just hang on." Sam told the girl.

She nodded barely. Venom began to advance toward Sam slowly. It seemed to be conflicted with itself somehow. Sam caught a conversation that it was having with itself.

"No! This wasn't the plan. You said you wouldn't leave me!" said a more human voice than he had heard.

"I know Eddie, but we had our time together. I need to take him." the Symbiote said.

"But WHY? You can't leave me! I am nothing without you!" Eddie said.

"I can feel the power in him. I need that power!" the Symbiote said viciously.

Sam didn't like the sound of that. He didn't know about power, but he knew if this thing could gain power from latching onto him, it would be bad. He pulled out the gauntlet from Tony and fired again and again at the monster. It slowed it's progress. It began to unravel from the man beneath it.

Peter with his arms shaking trying to lift himself up, said "Eddie Brock, you are under arrest. In the name of all those you have hurt, surrender, or I will make you."

The Symbiote leaped towards Sam as Sam tried to kill it before it could take him. Mid-leap, it collided with Peter Parker. The suit writhed around him and became a black version of his costume. The Symbiote screamed in rage.

"You are my prisoner. I control you!" Peter said to the writhing suit. After a few moments of rage, it calmed down into a fabric. Eddie was shaking. Without looking at him, Peter sent a web at him immobilizing him. Peter's attention was on MJ. Peter took over for Sam as care giver.

"Peter…" MJ said.

"Shh… Try not to talk." Peter said with a shaky voice.

"I'm sorry." Sam tried to say.

"It wasn't your fault." Peter said sternly. "This was him and him alone."

"But I could have…" Sam said.

"Sam, go." Peter interrupted.

"But…" Sam said.

"Go!" Peter said.

"Thank you." Sam said as he began running again. On the next roof, he saw the same man from his dream. He gestured to the alley below. There was a ring of fire like he had used in his dream, but it was green flame. Sam nodded. He took one last look at the teenager cradling the woman he loved in his arms. He didn't know if she could be saved. She had lost a lot of blood. This kid had given everything to help him to safety and this was his reward. He should have done more. He turned fighting a tear and leaped into the ring of green fire.


	26. Chapter 26 To Save One Man

Chapter 26 To Save One Man

Dean woke up in a room. It was unfamiliar. How long had he been here? He felt more like himself than he had in a long time. He tried to remember where the Impala was, or where he had last seen Sam. The memories burst upon him, and he needed to sit down to keep the demons at bay. The room around him was bright, and clean. There was a bathroom, a nice bed and a computer. He looked for an exit. He noticed that the only door looked like it belonged in a bank. He was a prisoner in the fanciest hotel, ever. He couldn't blame them. It was smart. He still didn't understand why Wayne was helping him. It was like if he had decided not to pull the trigger on yellow-eyes and instead admitted him into hospice. It was so counter intuitive in his mind.

'Why spare me?' he thought.

As if on cue, as Dean dropped his head into his hands, the door opened. In walked Bruce, decked out in everything but the cowl. Dean looked at him, knowing he would ordinarily have made a sarcastic comment about the man's attire. He couldn't do it. This man, he had realized was a much greater man than himself. The only things he had for the Dark Knight were fear and admiration.

"I see you are recovering nicely." Bruce said.

Dean was afraid to say anything.

"I hope you understand that I hope this cell is only temporary. I see that you are afflicted with a burden that would be the bane of any man. To be forced to be the weapon that destroys everything you hold dear would be a terrible burden."

Dean rubbed the Mark unconsciously. He had been given all black clothing. Apparently it was among the only color this man owned.

"May I sit?" Bruce asked gesturing to a chair.

Dean stared at him like he was crazy. Bruce ignored this and sat in front of Dean. Dean wouldn't look him in the eye.

"Dean, may I call you Dean?" Bruce said.

"Yes." Dean croaked out.

"Dean. I am going to ask you some questions if that is alright. Then Alfred will get you some food." Bruce said.

"I'm not hungry." Dean said. He couldn't stand this man's charity. It was the worst thing he could have done. Dean would have gladly taken torture. He would have taken death again and again without complaint. But to be treated as a regular human being in need of compassion? He couldn't stand that. He didn't deserve it. He deserved the worst this man could dish out, which he reminded himself was considerably more than any man he had ever come across.

"You need your strength. We can't have that thing on your arm gaining control again." Bruce said.

"How do you know about that?" Dean said.

"I know that it is probably the most powerful thing I have ever come across besides the superman. I know that every moment you don't do what it wants, it tries to rip you apart at a cellular level. I know that it won't allow it's host to die. What I don't know is what it is, how you got it stuck on your arm, and why." Bruce said.

"It's a long story." Dean said.

"I've cleared my schedule." Bruce said.

"I don't understand. Why are you helping me?" Dean asked.

"You aren't the only one to lose family. I know the rage that drives that." Bruce said.

"But I was the one that took them from you? Why haven't you killed me?" Dean said.

"That would be a little redundant, don't you think. Death isn't the same thing for you as it is for the rest of us. I imagine you've died more than you've truly lived." Bruce said.

"Yeah, well with your imagination I'm sure you could think of something more permanent." Dean said.

"As it happens I have. And you are not going to like it." Bruce said.

"Oh?" Dean said.

"You are going to get clean. I am going to help you get back to the man that you use to be. Once you are strong enough the control your mind, then you will be able to control everything, including that parasite on your arm." Bruce said.

"What?" Dean said.

"I am not going to lie to you. It's going to take some time, but I see you one day walking out of this place a free man." Bruce said.

There was a knock on the door. Dean couldn't believe it. Who was this man? How could he be so… He didn't have the words. It was just so conceivable that this man could offer his help so readily to the person who had wronged him the most.

Alfred walked in as Bruce stood up.

"I have a meal for you Mr. Winchester. If you should need anything, there is a button near the door here. I am to see to all of your needs during your, *ahem* recovery." Alfred said putting a large meal down on the table. Dean didn't know how to say what he wanted to. He felt like he needed a bigger word than thank you.

"If you get bored there is a TV in the rec room." Bruce said as he left.

A rec room? How big was his cell? Dean stammered out a quiet thank you to Alfred before the door closed and he was all alone. Outside the cell, Alfred stared at the monster that Bruce was trying to cure of madness. As far as Alfred was concerned it was a fool's errand. Some people could not be cured. Some men were so far gone that they were like rabid dogs, and just needed to be put down.

"I still don't understand why you are keeping him here." Alfred said.

"You know no prison can hold him Alfred. Besides he would out live any sentence." Bruce said.

"But how can you have him here after all he's done?" Alfred said.

"You always taught me to do the right thing, and that's all that matters." Bruce said.

"Yes, but in this case, can't someone else help him? Why does it have to be you? Someone else will come along." Alfred said.

"Someone has come along, Alfred." Bruce said. "I need you to help him, just like I am."

"I don't know if I can do that." Alfred said.

"I have to do this Alfred." Bruce said.

"Why?" Alfred said.

Bruce turned and smiled at Alfred. "I think the only way to truly defeat him is to convince him that we are his sincere friend, and that he is ours." Bruce said. "Only then can he be cured, then that evil that took away my parents will be truly destroyed. That is the reason I put the mask on in the first place."


	27. Chapter 27 Parting the Sea

Chapter 27 Parting the Sea

Castiel was sad to leave the beautiful country near the coast behind them. The boat they were able to get was little more than an elven row boat. Thorvin was muttering about how he would take a cave any day rather than this flimsy boat. Tauriel stood on the bow gazing at the line where the sea met the sky. Castiel was stuck doing the rowing.

"I don't understand Tauriel. Where is a gate going to be in the middle of an ocean?" Castiel asked.

"If you are right about Morgoth, we won't have to go looking for it. He will march over this land burning everything in sight and turning it to a world of eternal darkness. Water will be the least of his worries." Tauriel said.

"I say let him come." Thorvin said as he blew chunks over the side. "Save me from being seasick."

Tauriel glared at him. "Man the rudder Thorvin. Master yourself." She said.

Thorvin did as he was directed, but muttered while doing so.

"What I don't understand is why you care so much for this world. It seems to me it has never given you anything but pain. What do you see that's worth saving?" Castiel asked.

She glared at him with daggers in her eyes and her hands. Castiel began to think that he had offended her. Still he didn't break eye contact. They stared at each other long enough for Thorvin to cough at the palpable awkwardness.

"You aren't the first to give yourself to a doomed cause. I suspect my story is the same as yours, just a few chapters behind." Tauriel said.

Castiel stopped rowing. "What do you mean?" he said. The sea grew calm and all of it seemed to them as silver glass. Castiel saw tears forming in Tauriel's eyes.

"I don't believe I need to say it." Tauriel said. "You already know the answer to your question."

"Why are you afraid?" Castiel asked.

"Why are you, Castiel?" Tauriel fired back.

"I guess I'm afraid that I will fail, again, and watch this world burn while I am left powerless to do anything." Castiel said.

"Why? If you are so far above all of us, why do you care?" Tauriel asked.

"I don't see myself above you. I have failed more that any other being in creation. I could never hope to be even on the same level as you. But I can try. I guess that's what I'm looking for, redemption." Castiel said.

"Aren't we all?" Tauriel asked. She put her hand on one of his.

"I don't see you the way you see yourself." She said.

"You are too kind, Tauriel." Castiel said.

She smiled and turned to the bow once again. "Fear not master dwarf. We will not be on the water long." she said.

The sun began to set, and still there was nothing that could be done. There was just an endless sea with Tauriel, Cas, and Thorvin rowing for the sun.

Without calling or permission, Turin emerged in Castiel's face with a flash of blue in his eyes. "We are close. The time is at hand." he said. Tauriel was unnerved by the sudden change in voice. She had almost forgotten that they were not alone. Turin was necessary to defeat Morgoth, but she had become unnerved by his bloodthirstiness. She only caught glimpses, but he had never taken full control before.

"Turin?" Tauriel asked.

"The door is opening. I will have my vengeance." Turin said with a smile that didn't fit Castiel's face.

Thunder cracked overhead. The angel puppet laughed at the heavens as lightning struck the water on the horizon. Clouds began to swirl and the sea began to roil. Whirlwinds began to appear all around them ,and on the horizon a massive door began to rise from the sea. It was black as night. It was taller than the trees of Mirkwood, and more foreboding than than the Misty Mountains. This was a gateway to the Dark beyond the walls of Arda. This was a door to the Dark Dimension. Something had triggered it, and Tauriel had begun to think they had made a terrible mistake. Turin had deceived them. He knew he was the key to opening the Door of Night, all he cared about was his revenge. He didn't care that this his world would burn.

"What have we done." Tauriel said.

The sea began to part, and their boat fell into the seabed below. The door had a straight shot to the lands beyond. It was as if the world was ending around them. They just thought it would end in fire rather than water. The door was a quarter mile ahead. The foundations around it began to crumble.

"What's happening?" Castiel said, waking up.

Tauriel had no answer. This was her fault. If she hadn't insisted on finding the spirit of Turin, she wouldn't have brought prophesy to the present. She started this. There was nothing she could do to stop it.

"It's the end…" she said. "It's the end of all things."

"I don't think so." Castiel said standing up and staggering towards the door, pulling out his knife and the Last Blade.

"What are you doing?" Tauriel heading off and standing in front of him.

"Get out of my way Tauriel!" Castiel said. Thorvin looked at the two of them like he didn't know what to do.

"I was wrong Castiel! I started this! Only Turin can open the Door of Night! This is a trap, and we fell right into it! I'm sorry!" Tauriel said.

"That doesn't matter. I can end this once and for all!" Castiel said marching forward, but Tauriel kept trying to stop his progress.

"No, Castiel! We can end this now! Just don't go to the door. It will unleash the darkest thing into this world to burn and kill and destroy. Don't let this darkness become stronger than us!" she said.

Castiel looked over her shoulder at the door of night. Her face was rather close to his own with a look of longing and desperation. To his right, a ghostly figure appeared.

"This is the only way Castiel. I am the only one who can kill him, and he will know the sting of that blade, but you first have to open the door." Turin said.

"No, I don't think I will. These people are innocent." Castiel said.

Tauriel looked confused at where Castiel was looking. "Who are you talking to?" Tauriel asked.

"Is it Turin? Castiel, is it Turin?!" she said as Castiel took another step toward the gate.

Castiel wasn't listening to her. "I can just leave him there. He will rot for all of eternity! That is what these people deserve!" Castiel yelled at the ghostly Turin that nobody could see.

"I could also mention it is the only way you could save your precious human friends, what were their names? Sam and Dean? Oh Castiel, so many complicated emotions in here. I can save them Castiel, just give me control, and I will destroy him before he does any harm. This is our chance to destroy evil forever." Turin said.

"Castiel!" Tauriel shouted through tears, grabbing the lapels of his trench coat. "Don't listen to him! This world will burn! I can't let you do it!" she said drawing her blades. Thorvin looked thoroughly confused not knowing which side to choose, and looking at the walls of water around them apprehensively.

Castiel blinked. The Last Blade fell from his hand. Tauriel saw it fall and rushed forward and grabbed his face and brought it close to hers. "I knew you could do it." she said quietly. There was a long moment in which she stared deep into his eyes. She glanced down briefly at his lips. Then she looked back up. There was a moment she thought she saw something wonderful in his eyes. Then they flashed blue. Before she realized what was happening Castiel hit her in the stomach with a body shot. She collapsed from the sneak attack struggling to breathe. Castiel picked up the Last Blade and began the last few yards to the hulking gate.

"NO!" Thorvin yelled wielding his battle ax. He charged at the possessed angel. The angel knocked the ax out of the dwarf's hands effortlessly and threw the dwarf hard onto the ground. Wasting no time, the angel had a few feet to go. Tauriel stepped once again between him and the gate.

"Get out my way she-elf!" Castiel's passenger cried.

"No." Tauriel said.

Turin hacked and slashed driving her back. They were only feet away. Tauriel received a cut to her cheek as well as a deeper slash to her hip. The look in Castiel's face was a wild fury. Tauriel hated to see it on his face. She fell to the ground in pain.

"Stay down." Turin said.

She struggled to her feet. "Never." she said.

Turin hacked and hacked at Tauriel, who glanced off every blow with skill that rivaled the greatest warriors of the second age. She had an opening, and could have landed a blow, but she hesitated. It was all Turin needed. He knocked the weapons to the ground, and she fell back and hit her head on the door. She scrambled up with her back against the door. Castiel pointed the sword at her heart.

"You know he's awake in here? He is begging me not to do much damage to you with every swing, but you know what? He agrees with me, because he wants to save his precious humans." Turin said with a sly grin on his face.

"You're lying." Tauriel said.

Turin laughed. "Where you in love with him She-Elf? Did you honestly think he was capable of it? Even if he was did you honestly think he'd want you?" Turin said savagely.

Tauriel batted the sword away and took a small knife out and placed it at Turin's neck.

Turin laughed. "Do it." he said.

She mustered her determination, all of her training to kill without hesitation, and without remorse, but the moments lengthened, and she didn't do it. She couldn't.

"That's what I thought She-Elf. I see your mind. The little girl who saw the way the world turns and yet retreated back to her idealistic childish view of life, of love, of happiness. You really are just the most pathetic creature in Middle-Earth aren't you?"

"Castiel. Forgive me." Tauriel said, and plunged the knife into his chest. She sniffed a tear as he stiffened and fell to the seabed with a thud. Thunder clashed as if a battle raged. Thorvin stirred. Tauriel looked at the blood mingled with rain on her hands, and fell to the ground. Her tears were lost in the rain. She crawled to Thorvin to pick him up. She then heard a sound. Castiel was getting up. There was a flash of light, and he healed himself. He grabbed the Last Blade and shoved it into the door. Flame burst from the door.

Castiel turned to see the look of horror on Tauriel and Thorvin's faces. They had never expected this betrayal, or that their quest to stop this nameless fear would be the catalyst that brought it into this world.

"Make peace with your respective gods, Morgoth is coming." Turin said, the Last Blade aloft.


	28. Chapter 28 A Spirit of Vengeance

Chapter 28 A Spirit of Vengeance

Peter Parker watched as Sam fell into the portal the Sorcerer had created. He hung his head. MJ was coughing up blood. He hadn't noticed while fighting, but it had started to rain. Water dripped from his hair, and tears fell from his nose as he ripped off his ,now black, mask.

"Peter…" MJ said.

"It's okay! You're going to be okay now. Everything is going to be fine." Peter said.

Peter heard the repulsers from Iron Man's suit behind him.

"Alright, so the big guy made it… Peter! What happened?" Tony said.

Tony looked at the boy now clad in black once again, the idiot formerly known as Venom webbed to the roof and groaning. He was going to have to have a talk with kid as soon as possible about removing that symbiote. It was then that he saw the red head that Peter had been in love with since he was five in his arms bleeding from a large bite wound to her shoulder. Tony knelt down next to Peter.

"Peter, we need to get her to the hospital." Tony said.

Peter wasn't listening. The boy was yelling to the heavens, to everyone that would listen. It was as if his soul was torn asunder. This was a teenager that had no idea how to handle what was going on. All he knew was that her head had fallen back, and her eyes were staring unblinking into space.

"Peter, you can't help her this way." Tony said.

Tony told Jarvis to read her life signs. It was then Tony understood that it was too late. The rest of the Avengers stood behind Spider-Man on the rooftop. Stunned, all of them didn't know what to do. Even Banner shrank back from the Hulk into the scientist. Wasp was crying, Falcon and the Winter Soldier withdrew into themselves, trying to shield from the pain. Natasha's stiff demeanor was melting. Hawkeye wore a look of shock with an arm around her. Captain Rogers walked forward and knelt at Peter's side.

"I can't say I understand what you are facing. I have never had what you had. I am so sorry." Steve said.

Peter looked at him embarrassed at his tears, still holding her in his arms. It was as if he was afraid that if he were to let go of her, it would make it real. If he just kept holding on to her, he could somehow save her.

"You can let go now Peter." Natasha said.

"NO! No, no no no no…" he repeated incoherently over and over again. Tony and Steve gently took her from his arms and positioned her like she could be sleeping. Steve closed her eyelids.

Peter put his forehead to MJ's. "but I saved you…" Peter whispered. "I saved you…"

Peter kissed her on the forehead. Mary Jane Watson was dead.

Peter was fell back. on his knees, his hands lay useless on the ground. His head dropped to his chest. The rain whipped his hair in the howling wind.

Tony privately thought that what this kid had been though would have broken him, let alone a teenager. The grief was too near. Everyone held a certain reverent silence. Even Doctor Strange seemed to be affected.

None of them knew how long they stood there. A crowd was gathering down below. Eddie Brock had fallen unconscious due to exhaustion.

To all of their surprise, there was a sudden crack in the wind. Fire mingled with water as a circle of light opened on the rooftop. Out of the portal dove two figures. One was a man in a trench coat covering ancient looking armor. The man held aloft an obsidian blade and a sliver knife. The other was a man in a black leather trench coat. The figure had a flaming skull with a knife and a shotgun. Their sudden appearance caught everyone's attention besides Peter. The rain pelted the flaming man and smoke rose from his head. The fire began to burn down, and the flames turned to flowing brown hair. The Ghost Rider was revealed to be Sam Winchester.

"Sam?" Tony asked.

Sam nodded looking down at Mary Jane's body.

"You knew." Peter said, his voice cracking, broken with emotion.

"Peter." Sam began.

"You knew… and you sent me here anyway…" Peter said.

Everyone looked at Sam. Sam hung his head.

"I did." He said.

Peter's eyes flashed dangerously. He sent a web at Sam's face that Castiel caught with his arm. Tony grabbed Peter's wrist to prevent further damage.

"WHY?!" Peter said.

"I told him to Peter." Doctor Strange said.

Peter looked from one to another. The Symbiote lashed out showing the teeth of Venom to all present. Peter lunged, dodged three avengers and swung off into the city.

"I'll go get him." Falcon said.

"No." Captain Rogers said. "Leave him be."

"I need your help." Sam said to them all.

"You have it." Steve said.

"We need to hunt the Devil." Sam said.


	29. Chapter 29 Rabbit in a Snowstorm

Chapter 29 Rabbit in a Snowstorm

Dean was restless. He could only stare at a white wall for so long. The computer had some sort of parental controls that he couldn't bypass. It was humiliating. He mostly took to pacing the cell's many rooms, and training in the gym area. He had to admit that he was in much worse shape than he had been in a while. He had actually come to appreciate the place he was locked in. It kept him safe, and comfortable. He ordinarily wouldn't have had many issues with it besides the fact he hated being locked up. The thing that made him nervous was that he had felt a growing sense of urgency that he couldn't place. It was as if the rooms were closing in on him, and he had this need to get out. Alfred had taken to dispensing his foot in an outlet that allowed Dean to grab it. It had been a long time, and Dean hadn't had visitors, not that he expected any. He wondered what they were waiting for.

He sat on his cot foraging through the greens to the good stuff. He felt like he could see the rest of his life laid out before him. He would be here for a lifetime, nothing to stare at but these white walls. He would have every comfort he could ask for, but no contact with the outside world. He wondered what was happening with Sam, if Sam even was Sam. There was so much he didn't know. He hadn't done it in a while, but he began to pray.

"Hey Cas, I don't know if you've got your ears on, but um… I need to talk to you. I've just been trying to think clearly and I just keep thinking about how it use to be, you know? I think about Sam and how he was before that thing crawled inside his body. I think of my own life when I didn't have this mark on my arm. I think of you, having to watch me fall down into a downward spiral of self destruction with no power to stop it. I don't have you to watch out for me anymore, Buddy. I have made mistakes, horrible mistakes that I… I just need you here Buddy. I can't do this without you. The mark is getting stronger every day. I don't think I can hold it back this time. There is a part of me that doesn't want to, and that scares me. I can't stop it, Cas. It's like it's trying to get me to do something, like I have some important job to do, but I can't know what. I feel castrated wandering these empty rooms not being able to do anything. I guess you can't hear me. I wouldn't deserve your help if you could. I just feel like I'm losing it, man. I am just so tired that I don't have the ability to deal with this crap. I don't know if you can hear me, but please, man, I need your help." Dean said to the air.

"He seems quite disturbed, sir." Alfred said as Batman stared at the live feed of the man.

"I would seem the same at times Alfred." Bruce said.

"Yes, but this man doesn't even feel like he can control his homicidal tendencies." Alfred said.

"What would you have me do, Alfred? I can't put him in Arkham, he would tear them to shreds. I can't let him go, because he would just run into more families in back alleys. He cannot be killed, and if he is he comes back worse. I have been running simulations for weeks and there is no cure. What would you have me do?" Bruce said.

"There is always the Phantom Zone, Sir." Alfred said.

Bruce contemplated the possibility for a moment. "No Alfred. This is between me and him. I cannot rest knowing he is out there in another dimension in space. Can't you understand that? If I can cure him, he will be able to make it right for someone else. I can allow that. I can live with my parents killer free if he stops something like that from happening ever again." Bruce said.

"But sir, he is a lost cause, you heard him yourself! We have been down this road before. You were convinced that the Joker could be cured and every time he had proven the fact that his mind is broken and he is beyond saving." Alfred said.

Bruce turned and looked Alfred in the eye. "No one is beyond saving, Alfred. You taught me that." Bruce said.

Alfred didn't have anything to say to that.

"Do me a favor and open his cell at eleven tonight. I will show you what kind of man we are dealing with." Bruce said.

"I hope you know what you are doing." Alfred said. Alfred was apprehensive about this whole plan. He trusted Bruce with his life, and that had to count for something.

"So do I." Bruce said.


	30. Chapter 30 Morgoth Rising

Chapter 30 Morgoth Rising

The door burst upon the world, and darkness reigned. Castiel couldn't see through the black smoke that issued from the door. He had been given back control, just like that. Turin had his way, and was content to let Castiel flail in the wake of the decision. All Castiel knew is that he was wet from the walls of water sloshing, his feet were on the tired seabed, and the foreboding Last Blade was in his hand.

"Tauriel!" Castiel yelled.

"Thorvin!" Castiel yelled.

There was no response, just black. He heard roaring of what sounded like many beasts on the air. He heard the rushing of wind. And through the silence he heard a yell. It was female. He charged toward the voice, shouting her name. He was thrown back by some force. He got up, tried to go forward. He was thrown back again. He couldn't get through.

Tauriel was near Thorvin when it hit, but he was ripped from her. In the gloom of smoke she heard something, like Castiel calling out to her. She was terrified. Paralyzed with fear, she only knew that the end had come, and she was the cause of Middle-Earth's destruction. The black clouds began to swirl violently around her. Why couldn't the end come? Why was she still alive? She didn't understand. She wanted it to be over. She wanted the darkness to overtake her body and soul. She wished to cease to exist, to no longer be. Anything would be better than living with this. A thick cloud of blackness fell over her mind. Every black thought, every horrifying memory came to the forefront of her mind in excruciating clarity. The exquisite pain filled her with fire. She had the thought that if she could have any way of escaping this fate, she would take it.

"I see your mind." A voice said. A bright image appeared. It was as if it were an angel of light.

Tauriel was too racked with torment to speak.

"I can make it stop. I can make it end. I can take the pain away. There will be no more bad memories, no more pain, no more fear. I can make you new." Lucifer said.

Castiel's muffled cry nearly burst into her vision, but she barely acknowledged it.

"Tauriel! Stop! Don't listen!" Castiel cried in vain.

"What do you want?" Tauriel said to the figure with clenched eyes and tears streaming.

"I want to help you stand for something. I want to help you make a difference to this world. I want to help him see you as you see him." The Father of Lies said.

"I can't!" she said consumed in anguish.

"I can save you. I can make this world new for you. You will be able to make it in your own image. No one will be oppressed. No one will be unjustly imprisoned. It will be a world where he couldn't resist the temptation of being in your arms. All you have to do is allow me in." Lucifer said sweetly.

"He's lying, Tauriel! Break free!" Castiel cried. She barely heard him. She thought of her life, and all of it's failure, it's heartache, it's sorrow. She couldn't continue with it. She wouldn't.

"You don't have to do this Tauriel! I can help you!" Castiel cried. She smiled at that, but she knew in her heart that it wouldn't be enough. She could make this a new world, a world without darkness. Only then could she be free. Only then could she be with Castiel, in a world without war.

"You have to promise me that he will be safe." She said to the figure. She didn't see the displeasure that reached the Prince of Darkness' face. He had been wanting to kill Castiel for ages, but somehow it kept being pushed further down his to-do list.

"You have my word." Lucifer said softly covering his disgust.

"Then you have mine." Tauriel said.

"No, Tauriel! He's just using you! It's HIM!" Castiel cried through swirling darkness.

"Then we have a deal?" Lucifer said.

"Yes." Tauriel said trembling. She wondered if this was a horrible mistake. With new horror, she wondered who this angel of light was. She realized too late, it was Morgoth. The figure burned bright and entered the she-elf. Her pupils turned red. She smiled.

Castiel saw through the gloom a figure with flowing red hair smiling with a look he had grown to recognize. Lucifer was loose on the universe once again.

Tauriel was lost, and Castiel had brought her here. It was his fault. Another friend would be consumed by this evil. He couldn't allow it. He couldn't bare it.

"Let her go!" Castiel said.

"Has that ever worked for you?" Lucifer said with Tauriel's voice. With a gesture he flung Castiel to the ground. The Last Blade flew out of his hand. Seeing the blade, Lucifer's eyes flashed in fury.

"I don't know where you got that, but you won't be needing it anymore." he said. The blade began to fly to Lucifer's hand. Of it's own accord, Castiel's arm grabbed it from the air. Castiel got to his feet.

Turin screamed inside of him. The deranged spirit was so hungry for vengeance that he was trying to take over Castiel's mind. Castiel was fighting back. He didn't want to kill Tauriel. Turin burned inside of him, and Castiel charged forward. The hesitation cost him everything.

It was the first time Castiel had seen fear in Lucifer's eyes. Lucifer's red eyes flashed. His hand flung forward as Castiel leaped ready to plunge the blade into the Devil's chest. The walls of water fell from the sky and engulfed Castiel, swallowing him up in the depths.

It had been a close call, but Lucifer in Tauriel's body laughed as his minions swarmed over the land. Balrogs flew overhead and towards the lands beyond. It was good to be back. The Door of Night began to close behind him, wreathed in fire and darkness, he led his army towards Middle-Earth.

As the door closed, a tall figure squeezed through at the last second. It looked as demonic as the other things that had poured through that gate, but this was not a thing of evil. The water engulfed him as soon as he had arrived. The door sank into the sea. Lucifer didn't notice the tall figure clad in black begin to swim to shore.

Morgoth had returned. The end was nigh. Castiel felt drowning. His trench coat dragged him down to the bottom. He knew that this was all his fault. He allowed himself to sink, welcoming the sweet oblivion. He didn't even know if it was possible for him to drown, but he suspected it had to be better than this. As he blacked out he saw a hand enter his view and grab him by the tie and pull him towards the surface. The man who rescued him was dressed in black. Castiel thought for a moment that the hair flowing from his head looked familiar. It was then darkness enveloped him, and he knew unconsciousness, feeling a requiem for the world he had brought his war to. His actions had brought the end, the end of all things.


	31. Chapter 31 Road to Samara

Chapter 31 Road to Samara

Sam landed hard. His leg cracked ominously beneath him as he tumbled through the portal into the past. It was daytime now. He didn't know where he was. He seemed to still be in New York, or whatever this bazarro version of New York was. He was attracting stares from passers by like he was some sort of freak. Sam privately thought they would be used to freaks in a city where people dawn pajamas to fight crime, but whatever the case, they stared like everything from his hair to his flannel was unwelcome. He staggered to his feet gingerly, leaning on the railing near some steps to a nearby building. It was a building that people didn't seem to want to look at. People even avoided it by crossing the street. Sam thought it was odd, but all of this became understandable immediately when the door to the place opened.

Out walked the man who had sent him here in the first place, Doctor Strange.

"It's you." Sam said.

"I know. And you are?" Strange said.

"Oh, right, uh, Sam… Sam Winchester." Sam said.

"Well, 'Sam Winchester', care to tell me what portal you fell out of and how I can get you back as fast as humanly possible?" Strange said.

"Well, that's a little complicated to tell you the truth, you see I'm from the future." Sam said.

"Right." Strange said. "Get in here."

Sam followed him into a grand hall filled with artifacts he thought would make even Cas jealous.

"So you're a witch?" Sam said.

Strange looked at him like he was a lunatic, then kept walking and said, "I prefer the term sorcerer. Witch sounds too feminine." Strange went up the stairs and led Sam to a large ancient looking arm chair near a fire. Strange took another.

"So, what madness are you about to drop on my doorstep?" Strange asked.

"Well, a bit of yours and a bit of mine." Sam said.

"Intriguing." Strange said stroking his chin, his collar popped beyond his ears. Sam thought it was a bold fashion choice, but it seemed like he was in the minority where that was concerned.

"You sent me into the past because for you this had already happened. You likely thought it would wreck the space time continuum if I didn't come back here. Apparently I am suppose to do something here, and after I do, you get to lock up the most dangerous thing in all creation into the dark dimension." Sam said.

"The most dangerous thing already is in the dark dimension. I put Dormammu in there myself." Strange said.

"Nope. Think bigger. I am a vessel of the devil himself." Sam said.

"Okay, out the door you go." Strange said standing up.

"What?" Sam said.

"I don't have time for fairy tales or apocalyptic archaic prophecies from the roman period." Strange said.

Sam laughed. "You have a pop collared cape that allows you to fly, you travel through time, and lock ancient evil's in a hell of your choosing and you don't believe in the devil?"

"If this Lucifer existed, I would know about it. It is my business to know." Strange said.

"I can prove it." Sam said.

"Oh really? You can prove that the devil is real, what's next you can prove there is an almighty god?" Strange said.

"As it happens, yes." Sam said.

Strange looked at him for a moment puzzled. "You have my attention for five minutes, then you go." he said.

"Alright." Sam said.

"Alright." Strange said.

"I need you to read my mind." Sam said.

"What?" Strange asked.

"I need you to break into my mind. You need to see what I have seen." Sam said.

Strange was uncomfortable with this. "To break into the mind of another, especially for a sorcerer is a nasty business. You could end up a vegetable when I am done." He said.

"Believe me, I've been through worse." Sam said.

"Well, if you are too tough to take a warning, fine. This will hurt, a lot." Strange said.

Strange waved his hands in shapes the Sam couldn't discern. Lights appeared and suddenly he was watching his greatest hits on instant replay, all of the emotion flowing through his mind, every feeling felt so acutely that he had the perfect recall of every moment of pain, joy, hate, vengeance, shame, doubt. He remembered his time in the cage. He remembered watching his brother unable to save the world, and becoming a slave to his own thirst for vengeance. He saw the world burn at his hands. He saw the woman Pepper Potts. He saw Peter hovering over the body of the girl he had called MJ. All of it washed over him. He saw Doctor Strange. He saw Lucifer. He saw the evil monster thrust into the Dark Dimension. He then woke up to find himself on the floor. It was dark outside. How long had he been out? He didn't know.

"I'll do it." Strange said.

"What" Sam said.

"Lucifer, I'll lock him up." Strange said.

"I sense a but coming." Sam said.

"You need to do everything in your power to make sure all of those things you experienced happen exactly as they happened. That means the woman you met, you will have to romance her. The teenager you met, you will lead him to that rooftop, and you will make sure the girl is with him." Strange said.

"No! I can't do that! The future isn't written, you have no right to ask that of me. I have caused enough pain. That it, I'm throwing out the script. I will not do it. I won't cause any more pain. I have caused too much already." Sam said.

"You will bring doom and darkness upon us all." Strange said.

"I've defeated fate before." Sam said.

"And you bought your world a few more years without an apocalypse only to succumb to the urge to follow your fate and the entire world was destroyed instead of the half you wanted to save." Strange said.

Sam was livid. "I don't have to answer to you. You are a magician with a red cape. I bet you aren't even a real doctor."

"I'm a neurosurgeon." Strange said.

"Oh.." Sam said.

"By all means, if you mean to destroy the lives of all you came to care for during your brief time in the future, try to defy your fate. It will be like watching a puppy keep bumping his head against a brick wall." Strange said.

"I will beat this." Sam said. "I will bring them all a better resolution than that nightmare, and when I do, I will come back here and rub it in your arrogant face, Bozo."

Strange just peered at him through interconnecting fingers, and said "Nothing would make me happier Mr. Winchester, but unfortunately, we already know how this ends. Struggle or not, flee or fight, and you will always end up there. The teenage girl dies. There is nothing you can do to save her.

"I will find a way! Then I will find my brother, and if you won't help, we will defeat Lucifer on our own." Sam said.

"I wish I were wrong Sam, I really do." Strange said.

"I'm getting out of here, unless you want to lock me up." Sam said.

"You would get out. You cannot change your destiny. You can either run from it, or meet it." Strange said.

"So I can go." Sam said.

"Yes you can go. Bring an umbrella. It's going to rain in a few minutes." Strange said.

Sam stormed out of the Sanctum into New York.


	32. Chapter 32 A Better Path

Chapter 32 A Better Path

Dean woke to see a desolate wasteland. There was a sandstorm around him. How had he gotten here? The mark burned on his arm. Had it transported him here? He clasped his hand on his forearm as he staggered to his feet. The red tinted sands swirled around him. He squinted into the heart of it, but saw nothing. Looking around he saw towering edifices. The thing had taken him to the ruins of an ancient temple or pyramid or something. There were statues the size of towers weathered away to the point of being unrecognizable. He saw nothing alive anywhere. He felt a darkness more than saw it. It seemed to seep deep into his soul into the deepest corners of his heart. He felt a despair and a rage that was virtually untapped within himself. It frightened him.

"Dean…" He heard a whisper on the wind say.

He whipped around putting a hand over his brow in an attempt to find the source. He saw nothing but swirling sand.

"Dean…" He heard it say again, this time from another direction.

He turned and said. "Where are you ss hat!"

He heard a cackling laughter that he had never heard before. It was the voice of an older person, he could tell from the way it cracked. It was also clearly male.

"I will find you!" Dean said reaching for his gun. "I'm not bluffing! Your *ss is mine pal!" Instead he found the First Blade on his hip. He was shocked to see it. It was with some apprehension that he lifted it once again. The power of it coursed through him. It flowed through him, but also surrounded him. It filled him up, and emptied his soul. He felt calm, and rage. He felt hatred and serenity. It was true focus, the only way he had ever known it.

"Good… Good… Let it flow through you! It gives you focus, makes you stronger!" the voice said.

Dean looked up to see a figure dressed in black. It was hunched over with age, but it exuded a darkness that was beyond him. He fell to his knees, and heard that laugh again.

He woke again with a start. He was back in the underground cell he had grown to call his home away from home, not that he had anyone to call it that too. He was avoided like the plague. He wouldn't blame them if they killed him again, but he supposed that wouldn't do them any good.

He looked to his hand, and the blade wasn't there. He felt the mark burn on his arm. It called to him. It wanted him to do something. It was as if it was screaming at him, like he was doing something wrong. He felt it trying to pull him somewhere. It was as if it wanted him to go somewhere. He assumed it was the location of the blade, but he couldn't know for sure. He had tried before, but something had stopped his leaving. It seemed he was doomed to stay here, and while away his time with his only window to the world being a tv screen, or computer screen. He had watched the news of days. It seemed he had created major waves in the city. Apparently he had stomped on the Batman's territory. He had to admit to himself that he would enjoy the campy existence of fighting crime. It would be and entertaining way to do his job and get some appreciation for it at the same time.

He slipped out of his revere to notice that the door to his cell was wide open. He couldn't quite believe it. He had been in here for weeks without so much as a visitor, and now it was wide open. He stepped out tentatively. He looked around as bats rustled overhead. He looked around to see the batman's toys. He gave the batmobile a once over. It was impressive. He looked towards the center of the room as a spotlight shone on a small table. On it were his weapons, his sawed off shotgun, an angel blade, his hunting knife, and his handgun with an ivory handle. The bullets were ready and waiting.

Dean stepped forward cautiously. Had the Bat changed his mind about killing him, and wanted to drag it out as long as possible? Dean wondered. He had been learning as much as he could about his would be rescuer. The man was a master strategist, and Dean wasn't sure he would be able to beat him.

Dean picked up his weapons and put them on.

"I was hoping you would choose to leave them on the table." A familiar voice said in the darkness.

Dean turned around pulling his knife out. The Batman stepped out of the shadows, fists clenched.

"You mean this was a test?" Dean said.

"If you want it to be." Bruce said, turning and moving to the bat computer, turning his back to Dean.

"Why are you playing games like this? Why even keep me here man?!" Dean said.

"You are a man that once did something similar to what I do. I believe you can do it again." Bruce said.

"What!?" Dean said.

"I want you to be what you once were." Bruce said.

"You want me out there? I just butchered people!" Dean said.

"And you will want to do it again. That is why I will be coming with you." Bruce said.

"What if I can't control myself? What happens when I lose control **_again,_** and you aren't able to stop me? What if I get the drop on you when you aren't looking? What if it all happens again like in the alley?" Dean said.

"Do you want to do that, Dean?" Bruce said.

Dean shook involuntarily. "No, but this thing on my arm. It calls to me. It craves blood, and I don't know if I can stop it. I… I feel like it want me to do something for it. I just don't know what." he said.

Bruce stepped forward grabbed Dean's gun, shoved it in his hand, and looked him in his shocked eyes.

"If you trust it Dean, take your shot." Bruce said staring his parent's killer in the eye.

Dean looked at the gun. The Mark called to him to do it. It craved it. It wanted him to finish a warrior. It needed blood. He felt it needed it to take him wherever he needed to go. His hand shook. He looked at Bruce with disbelief, and a little pain. His whole frame shook as he pointed the gun between the Bat's eyes. Bruce just stared at him.

The gun shook.

"I don't want to kill you." Dean said.

"I know." Bruce said.

The gun shook a little more, and then Dean lowered it. Bruce put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm proud of you, Dean. You controlled it, instead of it controlling you. This is a good first step." Bruce said.

Dean's head fell, pretending to be interested in his shoe laces.

Bruce smiled at what he saw. This was not the villain he had always imagined. This was what he could become should he ever lose his way, and for that reason, he was not beyond saving. Alfred sat back in a chair looking at a computer screen watching the whole scene. He had been wrong, and Bruce had been right. He was still nervous, but he was now more convinced of Bruce's plan than ever.

"Now Dean, if you are going to do this, you will do it my way." Bruce said. "No more blood, no more killing. That is no longer the way that you can solve your problems."

"But killing has been my whole life. I have saved so many from killing the monsters of my world. I defended my world that way." Dean said.

"Not to cause you undue pain Dean, but where is your world?" Bruce said.

Dean had nothing to say. His world was dead. He had made many mistakes. Maybe this man was his way to redemption, if that was something he could even have. The Bat led him through the cave to a wall of costumes.

"I will teach you. I can show you a better path. I have trained others, and they haven't disappointed me. I see you becoming greater than them all." Bruce said.

Defeated, Dean put his weapons on the table, even the angel blade, and walked with Bruce, not believing the mercy of someone he had wronged so thoroughly. The mark burned, and for the first time in a long time, he was able to ignore it.

"I'll do it on one condition. There is no way I'm wearin' that." Dean said pointing at a rather skimpy looking circus uniform of red yellow and green with an "R" on it's chest.

Bruce and Dean laughed. It was a beautiful, but awkward moment of healing in a way. It was the beginning of the most noble contradiction that had ever happened in Gotham City, 'the villain who brought the city to it's knees, that became it's brightest hope.'


	33. Chapter 33 Face of the Rider

Chapter 33 Face of the Rider

Castiel came back to the world to find that it was not as he remembered. There was a heavy look of ash in the sky. There was nothing green beneath him, wherever he was. What had happened. The last thing he knew he was wondering if he could die of drowning. He guessed that he couldn't, and that he had just drifted to some shore. As a stranger to this world, he was sure he was lost. Turin was even confused, and more subdued than he had been. Castiel had to find a way to rid himself of the ancient human. The man was so consumed with rage that even Castiel had trouble controlling him. He would need to find a way to exorcise him.

The air hurt his eyes. Everything seemed as though it had been burning for weeks. It was the true misfortune of Castiel that it wasn't the first time that he had smelled such a thing. This is what Lucifer left in his wake. It was desolation.

Castiel struggled to his feet. He was dry. That was something unexpected. He was on the sea, a few hundred yards inland. The hill he had woken on top of couldn't have been where the sea had spat him out. It was much to high. Either he had been smashed onto the rocks by a great wave, or someone had found him and dragged him out.

"Where am I?" Castiel wondered aloud.

"I was hoping you could tell me that." said a familiar voice.

Castiel whirled around, trench coat flowing. What he saw filled him with equal measures of joy and genuine terror.

"Sam?!" Castiel said, hardly daring to believe it.

"Hey Cas." Sam said casually, even chancing an increasingly rare smile. There was an awkward pause. Castiel couldn't seem to take his eyes off him. It was a wonder to him that he was alive, and his own man. He walked forward and gave him a tight hug. Sam laughed at him.

"It's alright Cas. It's me, well mostly me anyway." Sam said. He gestured for Castiel to sit down by a small fire crackling merrily in the gloom. They sat, but Castiel didn't take his eyes off Sam. He thought he would be left a broken shell, but this man he saw before him seemed to radiate a power that even he couldn't quite see. It was as though he was being propped up by unseen hands of fire.

If Castiel had the capacity to imagine, he might have thought about this man as a hybrid of human and flame. To the ordinary eye, Sam was just as he had always been. Now he was possessing something rather than the other way around.

"Sam, what's happened?" Castiel said.

"Well, we are sitting in another bombed out apocalypse world. I figured it would be obvious." Sam said.

"No, Sam! How are you freed from Lucifer? What happened to you?" Castiel said.

Sam stoked the fire with a stick. Castiel saw fire dance in his eyes before he answered.

"I came here to get you. And I came to kill the devil. After that, we are going to go find Dean." Sam said.

"How did you become free of Lucifer in the first place?" Castiel asked.

"I happened to land in a world of people who were able to help out with that. It is a world that was very kind to me, and I feel as though I owe them. That's why I came to get you. I need your help. They are in more danger than I can stop alone." Sam said.

"But you have something else inside you. I can see it around you, but it's like a fog surrounds it not allowing me to see." Castiel said.

"I had to take precautions and sacrifices, but I have ensured that Lucifer can never again wear me to the prom." Sam said.

"How?" Castiel asked.

"I'll tell you later. We need to talk about how we are going to kill the devil." Sam said.

"We have to help her!" Castiel said standing up.

"Woah, who?" Sam said standing up.

"I have to help her! She has no idea what she has done! She has no idea of what he's capable of!" Castiel said.

"Cas! Slow down! Who are you talking about?" Sam said.

"This woman, this elf named Tauriel." Castiel said.

"Elf?" Sam said.

"She let Lucifer in! She is his vessel! It is not her future to die as the devil! I won't let it happen!" Castiel said retrieving the last blade from the parched earth.

"Cas, are you in a relationship with this girl?" Sam asked curiously.

"No, I can't feel human emotions, not in the way you are thinking anyway. I started this. I led her here, and she has paid the price. Watching her world burn through her own hand will destroy her, and I can't let that happen." Castiel said.

"Alright Cas, we'll find a way to save the girl, but in the meantime let's find out where she is." Sam said.

Castiel looked at his surroundings. He felt Turin inside him cry out in anguish. Turin recognized the landscape. They were south, far south. Castiel could only discern one or two sentences from the wretched man. They had lost the kingdom in Angmar, and they had to make haste to Minas Tirith, the white city.

"I know where we have to go." Castiel said.

"How do you know?" Sam said.

"I'll tell you on the way. We have a long way to go." Castiel said.


	34. Chapter 34 Deep Fried Devil

Chapter 34 Deep Fried Devil

Sam turned down an alley after aimlessly wandering the streets of New York. He hadn't accomplished anything. There was no way he was going to set foot near that Avenger tower. He could never have a relationship with that woman, Pepper if he never met her. It would be enough to change everything. He would also stay away from Peter and his girlfriend. The image of the red headed girl bleeding in Peter's arms burst upon his senses. He wouldn't make it happen. He never would.

Not knowing what else to do with little supplies but the ones the Avengers provided, he found the least rat infested pile in the the alleyway hoping to get some sleep. He hoped the light would bring a renewed clarity that eluded him. He plopped down on the wet ground. It smelled like rain, and that was enough to convince him to lay his head on a large plastic bag that looked as though it was filled with cardboard.

He looked up at the sky, squinting through the rain. He relaxed. It was an irony to him that his life was much worse than having to sleep in an alley. This was a reprieve.

He sighed. "If I could just find you guys." Sam said to the air.

"I could use the help here." he continued.

There was no response. Cas wouldn't be able to hear him anyway, let alone his brother.

Something caught Sam's eye. There was a figure on the roof above. The figure had horns. Sam pulled out a gun cautiously. The figure threw something that knocked the gun out of his hand and down the alley. Sam then pulled out the wrist arc reactor from Tony and shot it at the figure. The figure dodged, but was taken off guard by the sudden appearance of Stark Tech. This didn't last long though. The figure almost danced down the fire escape avoiding Sam's shots effortlessly. The man landed on the ground feet away from Sam. The man was in a red suit, and a mask with horns on the top. Sam was confused to note that where his eyes should have been, there was only plastic.

"Who are you?" the man in red said.

"You first pajama demon!" Sam said readying one of Black Widow's electric shockers behind his back.

The man smiled, and readied two metal sticks about a foot long each. He fell into a stance that told Sam that this guy knew what he was doing.

"If you take a step forward or a step backward, I will drop you to the ground. That's a considerable distance for you, so I'd answer my questions." the Daredevil said.

Sam looked at the ground, then looked at the much shorter man and smiled. "I'd like to see you try." he said.

The two stared at each other grinning, studying each other as rain pounded them, and cars rushed by at the end of the alley.

Daredevil changed his stance after studying Sam for a few moments. This man was planning his attack. Sam privately felt it wouldn't matter. This was no more than a man in red pajamas. He could take him easily. The rational part of Sam's mind wondered why he was willing to fight the man at all. Sam ignored this. It was high time he announced himself in this past time anyway.

Sam clicked his tongue and the man cocked his head as if wondering what he was doing. Sam used the momentary confusion to throw a fist in his direction. The man blocked the surprise attack with finesse. Sam was surprised to find himself being thrown over the man's shoulder and slammed on his back on the concrete. Sam begrudgingly had to admit that the man had been right. It was a long way to fall. He struggled for breath. He rolled over and struggeled to his knees.

"I did warn you. Now, let's start with your name." Daredevil said.

"Are this polite to everyone you meet?" Sam said.

"Are you a criminal working for the Kingpin?" Daredevil asked.

"Who's the Kingpin?" Sam asked.

Daredevil paused. He watched the truly massive man rise to his feet.

"I don't want to hurt you, but I received a tip from a friend of mine that a giant man with flowing brown hair would lead me to Fisk, so unless you want to get accustomed to hospital food, I suggest you start talking." Daredevil said.

"You've got the wrong guy, Rudolf." Sam said.

"This man told me what you were wearing, your weaponry, your profile. What he failed to tell me is how you got Stark's tech, and the reason you are in my city." Daredevil said.

"The magician? I wouldn't trust a thing he said to you. I know much more than he is letting on." Sam said.

"I don't care. Where is Fisk?" Daredevil said.

"Wow, you are dense." Sam said. "I don't care about your boyfriend this Kingpin. I don't give a crap if you two go on a date and dance the conga. I just want you to leave me alone." Sam said.

Daredevil hesitated. Then said, "I can't do that. My friend was certain. I need to bring you in."

"Then come and get me." Sam said.

Sam threw the electric disk at Daredevil's feet and leaped onto the fire escape. The water around them electrified, and the man in red convulsed violently. Sam smiled a little to himself as he climbed. He got a little worried when he looked down from the top to see the man still convulsing in place. He thought for a moment that he could go and help him. He thought better of it. The man was not likely to be in a good mood now that Sam had thoroughly beaten him. "I'm sorry." Sam said quietly at the top.

He ran off into the gloom. They would be coming for him now. He was certain of that. These guys were real team players. They wouldn't just forget a man dressed in a leather jacket that was able to best one of their own, especially with that wizard sicking his dogs on him wherever he went. That meant that keeping under the radar was out of the cards. He would just have to find another way to change the future. He could look for the blade elsewhere, but he had to make certain that the people in the future were protected. It felt like the walls of his predicament were crashing down around him. "I have to help them." Sam said. "Whatever it takes."

The Daredevil through his pain, heard the small voice coming from the rooftop. He hated that he felt something for that man. He hated that he wanted to help someone who had thoroughly defeated him. He would have words with the Doctor for certain. The Sorcerer had not been honest with him. Perhaps he would make a call to the Avenger's tower as well. He wouldn't tell Foggy or Karen about this though. They had enough ammunition to use to laugh at him already. If he did meet up with the man again, he wouldn't be so easily fooled. The pain began to subside as the machine failed at his feet. He collapsed into the puddle and felt his fireproof suit. He had to consider making it resistant to electricity. He took five minutes to regain his strength. He lifted his head only to feel the muscles in his body tremor.

"I've got to find better friends." Daredevil said thinking of the sorcerer supreme.

Sam didn't stop until he was a few blocks away. He could see the sanctum from where he was standing. "I am going to stop you." Sam said out loud.

In the Sanctum Doctor Strange frowned at the small portal he had conjured to see the fight with the Daredevil.

"I know you will try, Sam." He said. "I do hope you see why I'm doing this soon."

He looked at Sam with mingled pity and sadness. He would never learn. He would have to learn the hard way of trying to change it. It would never work. Doctor Strange knew this, but a part of him wanted him to succeed, even though he knew it was likely impossible to change that had already happened to him. Sending the Devil after him had a certain irony to it, but he could see now that Sam would not be so easily returned to his destiny. He would have to resort to new tactics to make sure he didn't destroy the future. There was too much at stake for one detail to be misaligned. If he were to succeed, it could send them to a time line where this 'Devil' Sam spoke of would roam free in their world and burn it to the ground. "I won't let that happen." Strange said to himself. "I will not. No matter the cost."

"You are talking to yourself again, Strange." Wong said.

"Only when I don't have anyone worth talking to." Strange said.

"Oh, well, I will just be in the other room then, so you can talk to the only person that can tolerate your presence, your own massive ego." Wong said with a smile.

Strange laughed at that. "I'll be along in a minute Wong. I'll fill you in on our new problem then." he said.

"More vexing than the last five?" Wong said.

"I can't punch it into submission or send it to the dark dimension if that's what you mean." Strange said staring contemplatively out the window.

"Well, it may be your greatest test yet, to talk to somebody without them wanting to beat you to death." Wong said.

"The sad thing is you're not wrong." Strange said.

"I'll let you practice your 'nice guy' voice then. Everyone here knows you need the practice." Wong said.

Strange said nothing. He simply stared at the rain falling on the window. He thought of what the Ancient One. What would she do? The answer was obvious to him, but he felt he was trying for a better path than she had led.

"I hope you don't force me to make this happen, Sam. I really hope you find a way on your own." Strange said to himself, though he didn't really believe it would happen that way. He was going to have to drag this man child through each and every step until that perverted angel fell into that pit into the dark dimension.


	35. Chapter 35 Friendship's Foundations

Chapter 35 Friendship's Foundation

The Batmobile screeched loudly in the echoing cave as it skidded to a halt on it's designated platform. Dean watched from a training room as the Knight removed his cowl from his head striding to the elevator. The Bat's armor was damaged, like he had come off worse in a fight. He didn't know how the man did it. It was like the man was a machine. Dean wondered to himself if the guy ever slept. Dean punched the dummy provided in the formations he had been taught. Apparently he had been using a rudimentary stance for his whole life, and had been fighting with his fists in the wrong position. He half resented his training. The man led a terrifying regiment. He had become so preoccupied with his training that he barely thought of the mark. Every day it seemed to him that he was becoming stronger. He hoped this was the case.

Dean watched as Bruce entered the elevator to the manor above. Dean had only been in the confines of this dower hole. He deserved far worse, this he knew, but he had the worst symptoms of cabin fever after the first few weeks, let alone for the amount of time that had elapsed since. He didn't even know how long it had been since he had been allowed to start training. He felt the days and weeks turn into whatever this isolated existence was. His only connection with anyone was with Bruce who often taught him one on one, and Alfred who mostly avoided him. He had the feeling that the old man was uneasy about him being trained to be more dangerous. Dean privately agreed. Yet, Bruce persisted. Day in and day out the training came. Some days he would train him personally, other would see him fighting in computer simulations. He hated these. It felt like it was a test as Bruce watched his every move constantly.

Dean punched the dummy a few more times. The military tactics employed by Dean were obvious to Bruce. For the way they were thrown haphazardly together, Bruce had deduced that it was Dean's father who had taught him to fight in combat at a very young age. Dean found out the hard way that the new's nickname of 'the world's greatest detective' was not an exaggeration.

Dean smiled a little as he pummeled the dummy with more finesse than he would have ever accomplished in the world he called home. With a final kick, the dummy fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Dean walked over the the fallen opponent and celebrated, berating the dummy with an assortment of insults, most of them amusing. Dean didn't notice someone in the training room perched above. There was a thud in the center of the room. Dean, upon inspection, found that it was a large rod about four feet long. It was heavy, and metal. He felt the weight of it in his fingers.

Suddenly it was knocked out of his hands by a batarang. Dean winced as his hand took the pain of it.

"You have proven your skill in hand to hand combat, but your use of weaponry is among the worst I have ever seen." Bruce said in the darkness. Dean had no idea how he had gotten in the room. He was sure he had seen him go up the elevator.

"Well, I thought I wasn't using weapons anymore, Bruce." Dean said looking for where Bruce might be hiding in the darkness. "I thought we were going for a better way with less of a mortality rate."

"That was before you had some control over yourself." Bruce said. "Now you need to learn how to keep a weapon once you have it."

Dean moved to pick up the rod once again and received a kick to the small of his back. The hard metal ground was cold on his skin. The rod rolled away out of reach.

"Uggghh! D*ck move, Bruce." Dean said spitting out the all too common taste of blood. The Bat was standing over him now. All attempt of concealment thrown aside.

"I don't go easy. You will have to learn to fight, or learn to like being in recovery." Bruce said attacking Dean while he was still down. Dean blocked it, and the next, and the next, but couldn't regain his footing. He reached a wall where he was reduced to the fetal position blocking punch after wild hay-maker. The assault was unyielding, unrelenting. "I don't like when you get like this." Dean said.

"You need to greet each fight with the certainty of success. The effects of you falling to an enemy would not only affect you. You cannot fall again to that beast within. A demon has no place in your life, not the least when the demon is you. So I will train you harder than anyone has the right to. You need to become more than just a man. You need to find a devotion to an ideal, and when not even I can stop you, then you will become something else entirely." Bruce said besieging him with blows, while not breaking a sweat.

Dean spent most of his concentration on blocking the Knight's barrage. He eyed the rod in the shadows not far away. After the speech he eyed it again, then looked at the knight's eyes. The electric blue eyes were still kind, calm, serene. "What might that be?" Dean said.

Before the knight could answer, Dean sent a well placed kick to the knight's chest, earning him the time to grab the rod and get to his feet. The knight shook it off, but was visibly impressed.

"Why don't we find out?" Bruce said smiling.

They paused. Their eyes narrowed. A single bead of sweat dripped from Dean's forehead.

The knight stood up erect, and ushered Dean out of the room. The lock down protocols lifted and Dean was allowed out of the room. It wasn't an unusual occurrence, but Dean felt like it was an honor all the same.

"What has it been like out there?" Dean asked looking at the screens at the center of the cave.

"Recently it has become more difficult. I have managed to round up most of the inmates from the breakout, but there are still a few more holdouts that I'm sure you would like to meet. They had a hand in your troubles there." Bruce said.

Dean looked at a picture of a man with pale skin, green hair and a wide grin. Another looked like he had half of a face.

"This clown, and the half-a-guy, I've seen them before. The clown was the one that killed me." Dean said.

"He is a monster. He is not like you." Bruce said nonchalantly. Dean felt uncomfortable at the sincerity in the man's words. "I've worked with the Arkham nurses on a number of occasions, even paid for the best care I can find, but still the Joker will not be cured. I find more reasons to hate him every day." Bruce continued.

Dean stood aghast at the photos of crime scenes. It was enough for him to turn around and swallow a bit of throw-up that had risen up to his mouth. Bruce watched as Dean leaned on a table to keep his balance.

"This is a good reaction, Dean. Your revulsion at this is the proof that you are nothing alike." Bruce said.

Dean looked up at him. There was pain in his eyes. Bruce had the suspicion that the man would never learn to forgive himself for what he had done. In truth, Bruce wasn't sure he had forgiven him either. He had dreamed of that face for decades. It was different now that the circumstances were revealed, but it still gave him pause at times. It was a gamble, but he would rather make this gamble and be wrong than to doom this man to the phantom zone with no chance of redemption. In a small way, he felt as though his parents would be smiling at his action.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, Dean." Bruce said.

Dean hid his face.

"I don't hold you responsible." Bruce said.

Dean refused to look at him. It was though the man couldn't bare it. Bruce took this all as evidence of the man's inherent goodness trying to be freed.

"In your mind, though you know you pulled the trigger, I don't think you do either." Bruce said.

"It doesn't matter what I think. It's about two innocent people lying dead in the street." Dean said.

Dean turned around to face the Bat. He still kept his gaze at the floor.

"I could live with the criminals that I killed. I can't just sweep the death of two innocent people under the rug and pretend that I didn't do it!" Dean said finally looking at him. He was struck with the kindness in the Bat's eyes. There was a healing in there.

Dean didn't want it to happen. He deserved this pain. "I don't deserve this, Bruce. I don't think I can do this forever. It would be the best for everyone to send me to the phantom zone, or whatever it is. I will go willingly. Just keep me from hurting anyone else." Dean said.

"Dean, it is for that reason, I think you can do it. I will comply with your request if I ever think you are right, and that you are too far gone to save, but until then, I would like you to let these feelings of self loathing go. Take it from someone who knows what that's about. Nothing good will come of it. This is the day you will begin your rise." Bruce said nonchalantly.

"I don't know if I can do that, Bruce." Dean said.

"Well, then you already fit in around here." Bruce said.

Dean gave a weak chuckle, and felt brave enough to look the man he had once pulled a gun on.

"I don't know what to say." Dean said.

"And I don't know what we are going to call you. I can't have you going out to fight looking like the escaped criminal from the news. You are going to need a mask." Bruce said with a slight air of amusement.

"Wait! You are going to let me loose out there? I can't even beat you in any sort of straight up fight. What happened to the criticism of me dropping weapons? I can't do the job yet!" Dean said.

"I believe in learning on the job. I won't always be there to babysit you. I need you to learn to do this on your own, I'll keep a close eye on you of course." Bruce said.

Dean couldn't believe the crazy man in front of him. "I'm not sure your faith in my self control is well placed." Dean said.

"I'll be the judge of that." Bruce said with an air of humor.

Dean didn't know what to say. There was nothing for it. There was no arguing with this guy. His stubbornness was impossible. "I'm not wearing the pajamas, I told you that." Dean said. "I don't do tights, I have some dignity left."

"I'm not talking about pajamas." Bruce said. "I have something else in mind. In the meantime, I suggest you go to the simulator to start piloting lessons. I get the car, but I think you will like the aircraft." Bruce said entering the elevator and rising out of sight.

"You are one insane son of a b****, Bruce." Dean said after the retreating elevator, sighing at the man's idea.

"Feel it, dreamer…" a voice said, echoing through the chamber.

"Who's there?" Dean said, rod at the ready like a javelin.

"It gives you focus…Makes you stronger…" the cold voice said.

"Reveal yourself, you d*ck!" Dean said.

The phantom laughed. It was a familiar menacing sound to him. He covered his ears as the sound reverberated around the cave.

"You're not here." Dean said. "I am imagining it. You are just an aneurysm waiting to happen, or a hallucination. I don't believe you are here."

"Are you even here, young follower of the dark?" the voice said.

"I know what's real!" Dean said. "You can't convince me otherwise!"

"If only that were true; a knight to save your soul." the voice said in mock remorse.

"I know you are my imagination." Dean said marching off to his room, and shutting the door behind him.

Even then he couldn't quite get the reverberating sound of the voice's laugh out of his mind.

"I will not let you in." Dean said. "I will die first."

"Indeed… Indeed… That will be your destiny… I have foreseen it…" The voice said, finally going silent in the darkness.

The reverberating stopped, and Dean felt a dark presence leave his heart and his arm burned a little less where the mark was. Something was calling him. It would find him sooner or later. Dean could feel it, and if filled him with a dread that he didn't want to survive. He couldn't become that monster again. He thought it would destroy all that was him, and leave an evil hated thing in it's wake.

"I'll beat this… Then I will find Sam and Cas, and well be a team again, and I will defeat the Devil." Dean whispered to himself in the dark. He repeated it over and over until he fell asleep. For a sweet moment, he felt the peace he so desperately craved. It filled him with a calm that allowed him to hope for the first time in what felt like an age. He drifted off to sleep.

Bruce and Alfred exchanged an argument over Dean's emotional state seeing him yell to an empty room. It was troubling, but what ever was tormenting him, he seemed to power through it and fight. This was enough for Bruce to remain hopeful. Alfred remained reserved of his opinions. To him he was sure it was a powder keg, and it was only a matter of time before it blew.


	36. Chapter 36 Possessed and Vengeful

Chapter 36 Possessed and Vengeful

"Are you insane?!" Sam said.

"Calm down." Castiel said.

"We are idiots!" Sam said.

"I think that's a little harsh." Castiel said.

"Fine! You and Dean are idiots!" Sam said in disbelief.

"I didn't mean to let this happen, Sam!" Castiel said dismayed.

"You expect me to react differently? I thought we had already been down this road before, Cas. First Dean takes the Mark of Cain, then I get possessed by Lucifer, now you get possessed by some psychotic vengeful spirit? I mean, have we learned nothing? I thought you of all people would have been smarter than that, and now you want to, what, make it worse? And all for some elf chick? Are you sure that's even worth your effort? I mean, I took measures to make sure that nothing could possess me again, and you are saying that you are lining up to be possessed everywhere you turn! How is that a good idea?" Sam said.

"If we can just trick Lucifer into changing to me as a vessel, then you can take Turin and use the Last Blade to finally kill him. It will mean the end of all war. There will finally be peace. The angels will return and do their jobs right this time, I'm sure of it. It will be the end. You and Dean will be free!" Castiel said.

"I can't believe you are even suggesting this. You are willing to die for some girl, elf, whatever that you just met. I'm not going to let you die like this, Cas! You are family to me, to Dean! You aren't going to sacrifice yourself to this. I don't care what frog you've met, or what cave vision you've seen. It is not going to happen!" Sam said.

"I can do this, Sam! I let one world die, in favor of free will. Now I am letting another die. Please, I need to do this to redeem myself!" Castiel said.

"It doesn't matter, Cas! I can't take your psychopathic ghost, whatever his name is! I can't be possessed by anything, not anymore." Sam said.

"Why? What did you do?" Castiel said.

"There was another deal." Sam said turning away.

Castiel looked down at the parched earth. They had been traveling for days never seeing any sign of anything living. It was only yellowed fields against ash filled sky with a blood red tint. There was no resistance for this new terror sweeping the land. Sam's appearance in this world was equally mysterious. How had he gotten in that pit with the devil, and left unscathed? What was the thing behind Sam's eyes that didn't want Castiel to see it? Why was Sam hiding it from him?

"I have to find a way Cas. That is one of the conditions of my deal. So I am going with you to kill it, but I will need your word that you will not do anything stupid when we get there. I have come to far for anything less than a dead archangel at my feet." Sam said.

"Why do you hide this thing inside you, Sam?" Castiel said searching for Sam's eyes. "Why does it recoil from me, and hide behind a screen of fog and ash behind your eyes?"

"I will do my part, and you will do yours." Sam said stiffening. "Your friend is being worn by Lucifer, and believe me when I say she won't mind paying the price to see him be destroyed. She is living a fate worse than death, and you know it."

"I'll do what I have to." Castiel said.

"I don't believe you will, but we have stayed here too long as it is. I should tell you that we are being followed." Sam said.

"How, by who?" Castiel said.

"I don't think that's important. They know the terrain, and we need directions. I say we go say hello." Sam said dusting off his jacket.

"I've been in contact with many peoples in this world. They shouldn't be any trouble for us." Castiel said.

"I saw a dwarf looking guy near you when I came through the door. Were you friends with him?" Sam said.

"I would say that he was a friend, yes." Castiel said.

"I'm sorry. He didn't deserve to go out like that." Sam said.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have told him to stay away from me. I knew I was walking into a suicide mission. I just didn't know it wouldn't be my death." Castiel said.

"I wish I could have saved him, but he sank beneath the waves before I could. His armor dragged him to the bottom." Sam said.

"I liked him." Castiel said. "He seemed to have similar traits to your brother."

"Now that you mention it, do you know where Dean landed?" Sam asked.

"Wherever he is, it is too far for me to see. At least for the time being, he is on his own. And with that mark on his arm, I don't think we will like what we find." Castiel said.

"We'll find him Cas. It will be the next thing we do after finally destroying that smarmy psychopath." Sam said.

Castiel felt comforted in a way. It wasn't a perfect solution, but it felt good to find a part of his family beside him. If he could just save Dean and Tauriel, that would be enough for him.

"I see one. It looks like a ragged man with skins wrapped around him. Do you really think he is friendly?" Sam said.

"Well, we will find out." Castiel said, unsheathing his angel blade.

Turin's lust for blood was sensational. He leaped from within Castiel. The battle was near. It had been so long…


	37. Chapter 37 Bates Homeless Shelter

Chapter 37 Bates Homeless Shelter

"Who is he, Stephen?" Matt Murdock said slamming the door to the sanctum sanctorum.

"Most people knock." Doctor Strange said from a wing-backed chair by the fire. "But then again, you aren't most people." he continued standing up and turning to the blind vigilante.

"He didn't even know Fisk's name, so why did you lie to me?" Matt said angrily.

"Are you more surprised that I lied, or that he bested you so easily?" Strange said.

Matt recovered quickly from this. "I want to know everything, right now." he said.

"I can't do that Matthew." Strange said.

"Why not?" Matt said slamming a fist on a nearby display case. His muscles still ached from the shock, but he had to seem strong.

"What would you do if you did?" Strange asked.

"What is different about him? I didn't notice anything until the fight. He had a strange smell, almost like, like sulfur." Matt said.

"I won't tell you everything, but I can tell you this. The man you fought has been possessed by the actual devil." Strange said.

"You aren't lying." Matt remarked, surprised. "The devil is real?"

"You ought to know, Matthew, the religious man that you are." Strange said.

"I never really thought… but how is he free? Is he dangerous? How did he escape?" Matt asked.

"I just want you to keep an eye on him. He is a good man, but damaged. The effects he could cause could be dangerous unless he isn't in the right hands. Perhaps Stark or someone similar would have the resources to protect him, but as it stands, out in the open is a very dangerous place for him to be. Already the underground has begun to realize his presence. It is only a matter of time before he is discovered." Strange said.

"And the Devil?" Matt asked.

"I have banished him into the dark dimension." Strange said.

"Are you sure that's secure. Things have been breaking loose from that place for centuries." Daredevil said.

"I have worked hard to make it so." Strange said, smiling. "There is only one way out of there, and that key was lost ages ago."

"What if he breaks free?" Matt asked.

"If he does, I'll give you a fair shot at him. I assume you would want that given the name you call yourself." Strange said with a smile.

"I'm serious. I don't think even you could best the devil forever." Matt said.

"I won't have to." Strange said. "I have a friend in high places."

"What do you mean?" Matt asked.

"What do you know of angels?" Strange said.

"What, so angels are real too?" Matt asked.

"We will meet him at the right time." Strange said.

"An angel is going to beat the devil? Who?" Matt asked.

"I'd rather not say at the moment. We'll focus on the task at hand. We must find Sam Winchester. In order to get this right, we have to bring him into the light." Strange said.

"We could comb the city, but honestly, the guy is tough. Something tells me he won't be easy to find." Matt said.

"I have a few thoughts on where we can start." Strange said. "I know a number of his aliases. The next thing will be to check the first motel in the phone book."

"There aren't many of those in the city. What makes you so sure he will choose one?" Matt asked.

"There are other options, but the most rundown places are the safest bet. We should start with those." Strange continued.

"That's a lot of places. We had better get started." Matt said.

Sam Winchester found a local homeless shelter near Central Park to spend the night. The food was alright, and nobody asked him many questions. In fact not many of them seemed to want to look him in the eye.

It was unnerving. There was something wrong here. It was like he was attracting attention just by being here. There was no way anyone could know him here. Strange knew of course. It didn't help that he happened to be the most powerful witch he had ever seen. Their encounter made Sam rethink who he could trust, as the man was hell bent on seeing Sam create the future where an innocent girl died. He couldn't allow that.

He zipped up his leather jacket and tried to get warm. The heating was broken, but he had been knee-deep in worse places.

"Hey, buddy, what's that stench?" a red headed man asked him.

"What?" Sam asked.

"The stinky smell like rotten eggs. It just is coming from this corner, and I thought I would try to see if that could get situated. It smells enough in here without your scent." the man said.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Sam said covertly sniffing his own arm pit. It seemed fresh.

"Must be my mistake." the man said, smiling with every tooth visible.

"Right." Sam said trying to make it clear he wasn't interested in talking.

The man it seemed couldn't take a hint. He shoved his hand in Sam's air space and said, "The name's Cletus."

There was a hungry look in the man's eye that Sam didn't like. He had seen it on too many monsters faces. Not wanting to make a scene, he took the man's hand and shook it.

"Wedge." Sam said simply.

The man wouldn't let go. "Oh, you have strong hands." Cletus said smiling. "I could do a lot of things if I had these hands, oh, the fun I could get up to!"

"Look man," Sam said wrenching his hand out of his grip. "I'm flattered, but I just don't swing that way alright?"

"I'm not talking about your hands, Sonny." Cletus said. "I'm talking about your power. You just need the right kind of juice, am I right."

Sam was unnerved. "Right, I'm gonna go."

"Oh, if you say so…" Cletus said. "I'll come with you."

Sam put a hand on the guy's chest to stop his advance. The man was filthy. Sam knew the stench of blood on breath more than anyone should. This man was a monster. "I don't want to hurt you, but I am leaving, and you aren't following." Sam said.

"I'll just escort you out." Cletus said smiling.

"Not today." Sam said lifting a knife from his belt.

"Oh, you like the classics! I favor a blade myself!" Cletus said.

"Your a special kind of freak, you know that?" Sam said.

"You should speak for yourself Sulfur Boy!" Cletus said smiling.

"I will hurt you if you take another step. I mean it." Sam said, edging for the door.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Cletus said.

The man stepped toward him. Sam acted swiftly and decisively. From behind his back he pulled a sawed off shotgun full of rock salt and shot him in the face.

The man's smile broke in pieces as he flew across the room and landed with a thud. A strange red liquid began to gather around him that didn't look quite like blood. Sam didn't stick around to find out what. He got out of there quick, wondering if he ever would get a good night's sleep.


	38. Chapter 38 Red Pigeon

Chapter 38 Red Pigeon

"This isn't a good idea, Bruce." Nightwing said to his communicator.

"I know your feelings on the subject, Dick. I have made the decision. It's not for you to decide." He heard Bruce say in his ear.

Nightwing shook his head. His long hair blew around his face, but this didn't obstruct his bird's eye view of the GCPD. It was a cloudy night. It was ideal conditions. The bat signal had struck the sky for the first time in a month. It was time to show the commissioner the new guy. It was a bad call, and Nightwing knew it.

"Bruce, I think you should reconsider. What if he goes berserk? It's like you are tying a nuke to a dog and teaching him to play fetch." Nightwing said.

"Nightwing is right, Bruce. He is dangerous. Why are you even bothering. What makes this one so important?" Oracle said into both of their ears.

"I have already discussed this at length with both of you. It is not a problem." Bruce said.

"I'll hang around for backup if necessary." Nightwing said.

"I told you, you are needed back in Bludhaven. I can handle him." Bruce said.

"You can't trust him, Bruce. He will turn on you in a heartbeat." Nightwing said.

"You shouldn't doubt him. He has more heart than either of you know." Bruce said.

"That may be true, Bruce. I'm just worried. I don't think even a good man could contain the power of the mark on his arm." Oracle said.

"This is a massive gamble ever moment he is out." Nightwing said.

"I'll let you know if anything goes wrong. Until then stay off the coms." Bruce said.

"Alright. I'll just… wait here then." Nightwing said, lazily draping a leg over the edge of the building and leaning against a gargoyle. He glanced onto the rooftop near the bat signal. The commissioner tipped his hat to him in a form of salute, and Nightwing saluted lazily back. The commissioner looked like he had seen better days. His hair was grayer than ever. The man had not lost any of his grit, however.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Nightwing said to no one in particular. He saw Bruce in a new suit introducing the new recruit to the commissioner. There was no knowing how the conversation was going from this distance. It was also impossible to read the expression on the new guy's face from this distance.

After a few moments, the new guy, the Winchester, offered his wrists to be arrested by the commissioner. The commissioner looked to Batman questioning. Bruce didn't move a muscle. Gordon fingered his cuffs and said something that Nightwing couldn't hear. The Winchester moved in and grabbed the cuffs himself and put them on.

The commissioner looked confused. This was a no brainer to Nightwing. There was nothing short of Bruce Wayne that would have stopped him from sending the evil scum to Arkham. It wasn't up to him. This was Bruce's decision. Bruce put a hand on Winchester's shoulder and started talking to Gordon. It was after a few moments that Bruce revealed the mark on the murderer's arm. Nightwing didn't care what it did to the man. It wouldn't make someone innocent a murderer. That's the kind of thing that is just in you, or it's not, and Bruce couldn't change that.

Gordon backed off, and shrugged. The cuffs fell to the ground. So that was that then. Dean Winchester was going to fight with them in Gotham against the likes of the Joker and Two-Face. It wasn't a notion that Nightwing relished, not that he would refuse. He preferred to be as close as possible. If the guy slipped up even once, he would be there. Bruce would have to understand, even if he didn't like it. There were some things you just couldn't fix. He was sure of it.

Nightwing stood and dove off the side of the building. In one graceful motion, he grappled up to the rooftop of the GCPD. All three of the men looked at him as he somersaulted onto the roof in typical acrobatic fashion.

"Hey everyone." Nightwing said, trying to look as impressive as possible.

"Everybody loves their spandex in this town." Dean said.

"You've got no idea." Gordon said.

"You have your report?" Bruce asked Nightwing.

"Joker is planning something underground. Two-Face seems to be helping him. I don't like it. They never work together. I guess they've been spooked." Nightwing said.

"I know by who." Gordon said glancing at Dean. "You sure you're up for this? I don't like letting you loose on them with that thing on your arm. You don't exactly have the cleanest hands."

"I don't do that anymore, Commissioner." Dean said, a little more officially than he intended.

"I'll look out for him, Jim." Bruce said smiling.

"It looks like they have teams of men routing machinery, chemicals weapons, all underground. I don't know where they could be setting up shop. Some of the henchmen seemed different somehow." Nightwing said.

"Different? How?" Bruce said.

"Like they weren't in control of what they were doing. It was almost as if they were possessed." Nightwing said.

"I was afraid of this." Batman said. He turned to Dean. "What can we expect?" Batman said.

"I don't know what they are doing, but those things take control of a human in the form of a column of black smoke. Salt works best, but iron will work just as well. They reek of sulfur, so if you smell that, you're getting close." Dean said almost under his breath. He wished Sam where here to have his back. It just wasn't the same.

"And the exorcism?" Batman said.

"Recorded on these." Dean said passing out recording devices.

"Wait, wait, wait… Exorcism? You're saying they are possessed by demons?" Gordon said incredulously.

"I don't know how they got here, or what they want, but they are ugly monsters. I've destroyed millions, but they just keep coming." Dean said hanging his head, heavy with the weight of years of experience.

"I don't know about this. This is a whole new level of weird, even for this city." Nightwing said.

"I know how it sounds, Nightwing. I trust his intell." Bruce said. He had his own theories as to how and why the demons were here. The reason they were dealing with the Joker was less clear. Why would the clown want to make a deal with a devil?

"Let's get to work. I'll take point. Robin, with me. Nightwing, you will come in from the west. Gordon, meet us from the East. Robin and I will charge up the center." Batman said.

Dean in red and black armor tried to make it more comfortable, but to no avail. At least it wasn't spandex, and it was more casual than the other costumes. It had a trench-coat instead of a cape for example. A hood was covering most of his face. He found the eye mask claustrophobic to wear, so he had an improvised metal mask instead.

"I think we ought to rethink the nickname. I sound like I'm a red pigeon in a park." Dean said.

Bruce smiled. "It suits you. You will grow into it." he said.

Nightwing laughed to himself. It was almost worth it to watch the poor guy deal with his new moniker.

"Let's go." Bruce said, diving off the building.

Dean shook his head. This over dramatic vigilante crap is something he could never get used to. Pulling out a zipline from his own belt which was mercifully black with a bit of brown, he launched it and awkwardly slid to the point hundreds of feet away down on the street level, landing with an awkward crunchy roll onto the ground.

"I gotta find another way to travel." Dean said.

"You just need more practice. Come on." Bruce said.


	39. Chapter 39 Men of Gondor

Chapter 39 Men of Gondor

The men in the distance arrived at the hilltop where Sam and Castiel had stood only to find footprints. Around the hilltop was the ruins of an ancient building. The horses were agitated. One called to his fellows to stop simply by raising his hand at a right angle. The men were covered head to to toe in scrapes and bloodied armor. Their panic was evident in their faces and it was not due to the unseen predators around them. These men and been through the grinder. There was not a soul among them that didn't look afraid or in shock. They lept at the sound that came from behind a pillar. It these men ever where hardened soldiers, they were thoroughly broken now. Their eyes were wide, unblinking.

Their captain wore an indiscernible expression. He had managed to hold on to some sort of wit about him, and he had heard something.

"We must move on, we cannot linger here." one of the men said to the captain.

The captain held up a hand again, and slowly drew his sword. The other men exchanged glances of terror. They had escaped. It just wasn't fair to be thrown out of the frying pan, and into the fire.

Reluctantly they all drew their swords. The *shink* of metal covered the sound of Sam readying himself should it come to a fight.

"Lower your weapons!" came the call of Castiel. This only served to scare them. They became jumpy and the horses pawed nervously at the ground. "We mean you no harm." he continued.

Sam and Castiel came out from their hiding places. The jumpy soldiers drew swords with a wild look in their eyes.

"We seek an elf that may have passed this way. She was tall, with red hair." Castiel said.

"We will not take you to that demon!" the captain said.

"That is fine. Will you at least tell us where she is?" Castiel asked.

"Ride east a few days. Go along the ridge of the mountains. You will come to the White City, Minas Tirith. There will be no return for you though." the captain said over the terrified muttering of his men.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"There is nothing but death there. Such a place makes corpses of men in the blink of an eye." he said.

"Is there anything else you know of the fate of the elf?" Castiel asked.

"That demon is no elf. She attacked the walls of Minas Tirith and all of her armies. The city fell in three hours. Nothing can stand against her. The Balrogs have awakened in the deep, and an even more ancient evil. None can survive there." the captain said.

"There must be someone who can take us there." Sam said.

"There are none. This is the end. Can you not see? There is no sun, no stars. There is only the blood and ash of the clouds. I am taking my men as far away as I can, until the darkness envelopes the world. You are welcome to come should you wish to prolong the inevitable." the captain said.

"We have come to stop her." Sam said. Castiel shot him a reproving look. "There is only one man who can end this, and it is that man you are waving your swords at." Sam said pointing at Castiel.

The men were beyond reason. One made a wild swing that nearly hit Castiel on the shoulder. The gesture wasn't missed by Turin, who in the flash of Castiel's eyes drew the Last Blade and drove it through the man's heart. Lifting the impaled man into the air, Turin smiled as he slammed his ruin onto the ground. The men of Gondor screamed and panicked. Their horses fled, leaving nothing but hoof prints and dust in their wake.

Turin, smiling, wiped the obsidian blade on Castiel's trench coat.

"What the H*ll, Cas?!" Sam said.

"Cas doesn't have the stomach for this kind of work." Turin said using Castiel's mouth.

"I've seen him do plenty, but you are another piece of work entirely. Those men were terrified and innocent!" Sam said.

"I don't think you can know that." Turin said dismissively.

Sam's eyes flashed like flames were behind them. "You have no idea." he said.

Sam was having difficulty maintaining his flesh and blood persona. The spirit of vengeance within called for the blood of this fleshless spirit like nothing he had felt in this land. This was not a righteous man. But he couldn't do it. It could destroy Cas as well, and as of yet, Turin was needed, if prophecy was to be believed, but Sam didn't set much stock to any kind of prophecy. There were too many times he had outran it. He clenched his fist and quieted the Rider's thirst for blood.

"That's right, mortal. Know your place." the spirit said.

Abandoning soul to instinct, Sam grabbed his friend by the throat and lifted him into the air.

"The only reason you are allowed to continue, is because I say so." Sam said.

Choking, the spirit backed out of Castiel's eyes. Sam saw this and dropped him promptly.

"You need to be more careful." Sam said, gesturing to the body nearby.

Castiel looked at the dead soldier in shock, but understood what had happened immediately.

"What other choice do we have, Sam? This is the only way." Castiel said.

"When has that ever been true? We made it our business to defy prophecy crap like this." Sam said.

"And look at where it has gotten us, Sam! Your world is gone! I won't let it happen to another one!" Castiel said.

Sam was taken aback, and backed off a bit to get their supplies.

"I just need to be more careful, that's all." Castiel said more quietly.

"Make sure you are. I've cleaned up enough messes." Sam said, picking up the soldier's spear.

"What are you doing?" Castiel asked.

"This is an innocent man, Cas. We are going to bury him." Sam said.

Castiel nodded, and went with him to help, glancing at the gathering shadow in the east, wondering what would be found there.


	40. Chapter 40 The Weathered Soldier

Chapter 40 The Weathered Soldier

The Iron Man was flying across the city. Tony had not fought any sort of villain in over a month, and it was nice to just fly around in the armor in a tour through the city. Pepper was saying he should get out anyway. It helped clear his head, and ever since aliens came pouring out of the sky, he needed a lot of that. There was relatively little going on on this particular night in the city, save for a few scattered showers. Jarvis had guided him through on a new training regiment. It had been mostly successful. That pigeon had come out of nowhere. He was annoyed with a large bird poop stain on his visor. There was no unseeing that. He may have to trash this suit when he got back to the tower just on principle.

There a blip on his display of minor criminal activity in the area, but nothing threatening. He thought is was time he head back to his loving assistant's arms. He thought of her as such, but the truth was they were having troubles. He supposed this is how it must have been between his mom and dad, but they seemed to have always made it work. He would find some way to fix it. Perhaps she would just be in a better mood? It was too much to hope for, but he would just roll with whatever came.

He tested the acceleration as well as the breaks almost running headlong into his building, stopping within inches of the tempered glass. He saw it shudder as he rocketed up into the sky. It was then that something caught his eye. Streetlights where not suppose to be flying up into the sky.

Moving fast, he caught it and scanned for it's point of origin. Finding it almost immediately, he saw a figure in a massive red monstrous form chasing what looked like the old war buddy that Cap was looking for.

"Jarvis, cancel my appointments will ya?" Tony said.

"Endeavoring to sir. The appointment with the President isn't of significant importance to your nightly routine?" Jarvis asked.

"You know me Jarvis." Tony said.

"I shall tell him to reschedule to a time of your convenience." Jarvis said.

"That's what I pay you for." Tony said.

"I'm not paid, Sir." Jarvis said.

"That's what I upgrade you for." Tony said. "Well, giant monster, time to work for a living."

The guy was holding his own against the red rage monster. Those teeth were something else. Tony sped to the ground and landed with a loud clang.

"Hey, you seen a world war two vet anywhere around here?" Tony asked the tall man with the long hair.

"I'm a little busy." Sam said as he grabbed the manhole cover he had been using as a shield and threw it at the raging red symbiote. Carnage launched attack after attack, tendril's flailing in the night. It hit the monster in the head, but barely fazed it.

"Allow me." Tony said blaring a loud noise from his speaker system. The sound reverberated off the buildings, and the monster seemed to shudder. It looked up at Iron Man and screeched loudly. It then took off into the alley, and disappeared.

Tony flew after it, but it had vanished without a trace.

"Thanks for the save." Sam said.

"Any friend of Cap's is a friend of mine." Tony said.

"Oh, I don't think I'm who you are looking for." Sam said.

"You sure?" Tony said. "Jarvis run a facial scan."

Sam had the feeling he was being x-rayed. "I don't know who you think I am, but I was just walking along and this psycho attacked me. I'm lucky you showed up. He was literally going to eat me." Sam said, playing innocent.

"From where I was flying, you seemed to be doing alright. What's your name? You aren't anywhere in my database." Tony said.

"It can't be that good of a database then." Sam said.

"My database is more than fine. The fact you aren't on it means you are either very important, or that thing's dinner. So which is it going to be?" Tony said.

"I think dinner." Sam said defiantly.

Tony had to admit this guy had nerve. "Should I contact the local authorities? They could offer a harmless civilian like yourself protection from angry red aliens." Tony said.

Sam froze, thinking quickly. The action didn't go unnoticed by Tony.

"Alright, you've got two choices. Either you come with me and I interview you at Avengers tower, and you get a good night's sleep, or you have a conversation with my new taser tech I just installed a week ago. I haven't tested it yet, and I'm not sure if the wattage is right. Only one way to find out though." Tony said.

"How about you fly on home and I just go about my day without my civil liberties being threatened by a creature in a mask?" Sam said.

Tony flipped open his visor. "I'll have you know that Pepper would have loved to have heard that comment and that this creature is taking you in." Tony said.

"Not likely." Sam said, reaching for something in his belt.

"I wouldn't." Tony said raising a gauntlet in warning.

"I would." Sam said tossing the last of Romanoff's EMP Devices. It hit the suit, and began to shock it, but it had little effect. Tony's face was slammed back into his helmet from the shock however. Officially ticked, Tony aimed his reactors at Sam and fired. Sam dodged into an alley, but just barely. He had to think quickly. This was not going to be an easy fight. He would have to out think him.

Running full tilt through the alley, he got lucky. A repulsor fired and hit a trash can a few centimeters to his left. He dove behind a wall, and saw a door half open. He ran for it, throwing a trashcan lid at the metal man.

"Ugh, are you sure you don't know Steve?" Tony asked as the lid clanged off his armor. He saw the large man dive through a door, and sent a tracker beacon to map the building. If the guy wanted to run. He would let him. The building was mapped in seconds, and Tony could see the heat signature of a very large man crouched behind a desk. It was a temporary solution at best. Tony was determined to end this as soon as possible. He was very grateful for the department of damage control in that moment as he ripped open the wall and dragged the man out by the foot.

Sam didn't know what hit him as he was flying upside down from the ground and dangling in the air. He now understood the smallest amount of why his brother had been afraid of heights. This was pretty terrifying. He let out a yell, and Tony laughed.

Sam plopped onto the landing platform of Stark Tower with a crunch. Tony unceremoniously used the EMP that Sam had tried to use against the armor on him, and Sam convulsed on the balcony unable to move.

"Don't get up." Tony said nonchalantly, getting out of the suit to reveal a crisp suit.

Tony walked into the tower leaving Sam out there. Sam heard voices, but discerned nothing in his shocked into submission state. His vision blurred and the stars swirled as his vision went in and out of focus. It could have been minutes, hours or seconds for him laying there. The pain was wearing off. Perhaps the device was failing.

"You can't just leave him out there! The poor man's just been attacked by Carnage! He needs treatment, or a doctor, not imprisonment and a lobotomy!" Sam heard a female voice say.

There was a mumble from Tony that he couldn't hear, but it didn't matter. A few moments later his pain was taken away, and there was a beautiful red head hovering over him. This is just what he had hoped to avoid. He tried to communicate this to her, but he couldn't talk. She took his anguished looks to mean pain and tried to soothe him.

"It's alright. We'll get you a doctor. Everything is going to be fine." She said.

Sam mouthed, but words wouldn't come out.

"Your speech will return soon. But for now you need rest. I'll stay here until you are okay. I'm not going anywhere. I've got a good friend, a doctor coming. He knows all about how to help you." Pepper said.

Sam couldn't help but notice she was beautiful. He tried to fight it, but the look in her eyes as he gazed into the night's sky. It was more beautiful than anything he had ever experienced. It freaked him out, and made him feel more alive and calm than he ever had. It was impossible, and wonderful. It was dangerous and miserable. It was perfection, and he hated that he couldn't alter it, any more than he could stop the stars from shining. She was here, and he was not going anywhere.


	41. Chapter 41 Flip of a Coin

Chapter 41 Flip a Coin

"Ugh… How often do you have to do these fights in the sewers?" Dean asked shaking sludge off his boots.

"A lot more than Alfred would like. Come on." Batman said, swooping through the tunnels from cover to cover. Dean was impressed with how he worked. The physicality alone was an achievement, let alone being able to move almost silently in the dark.

There were lights up ahead. Garden variety thugs were loading large canisters into a machine. It reminded Dean of the old Frankenstein movie he had seen as a kid. There was a large chamber with chains dangling from walkways, and a very clean metallic circle at the very top. Directly below it the clown held a man in a lab coat at gunpoint. The man looked like he would plainly want to be anywhere else. In the outer edges of the circle, a man with half a face leaned against some equipment flipping a coin. Dean didn't get just how many crazies there where in this place, or how this had all been allowed to happen in such a large city. It was a question he would save for another time.

"So how do you want to do this?" Dean asked.

"Just do what I taught you and you will be fine." Bruce said reassuringly.

Dean was not so reassured. Some of the men had guns. He wasn't used to going into battle with gun fire. He looked at his metallic sticks and wrinkled his nose at them. He wanted to use the gun, or the angel blade, but he had something to prove. This would have to be done the old fashioned way.

"What do you suggest I do about the guns?" Dean asked.

"I'm sure you will think of something." Bruce said with a small salute and a rare smile. The batman made his way into the room, and Dean leaned against wall in frustration, and took a deep breath. What would Cas and Sam think of what he was doing now? Sam would be laughing at what Dean was wearing, but since Sam had basically destroyed, well, everything, Dean did much care about what his fashion sense would be at the moment.

Dean peered into the room, and saw some rigging and lights above the guys with guns. He smiled. That was the ticket. He would just need to drop it on them. He just hoped they wouldn't be moving any time soon. If they did he would need a distraction. He saw a very large thug in a tank top working on a stereo. Apparently the men worked faster if they had music. Pulling out a throwing blade, that he refused to call a batarang, he threw it at the scaffolding. The deafening crash made everyone turn their attention to the men crumpled beneath it. They would live, barely. He made his way to the stereo, and looked at a few of the CD's. He chose one of his old favorites. Reverberating throughout the chamber, Metallica's "Unforgiven" blared at top volume. The thugs, stupid as they were looked to the speakers instead of the stereo. The clown looked around as if he had expected something like this, though visibly surprised at this tactic. Dean smiled and went to work.

Three thugs were taken down in seconds. His training had paid off. There were muffled screams of terror elsewhere, and he knew they were the work of the Batman. In the rafters, he saw the kid they called Nightwing give him a sort of approving salute. Apparently, they had similar taste in music. As the song progressed, the amount of thugs in the room dwindled until Dean was fighting the last few back to back with Nightwing. Their moves were in tandem as they had the same teacher. The flow was almost elegant as they beat them down. Nightwing knocked out the last one, and Dean went in for a high five.

Nightwing looked at him almost embarrassed for him. Dean hastily put his hand down and turned to where the Batman had the Joker and the man with half a suit tied up. Dean had missed that they had even been fighting.

The clown was laughing feebly in his restraints, not looking at any of them. Dean hated the sound and a part of him wondered if killing this one would be more like a mercy killing like putting down a rabid dog. The mark burned within him.

"Good work Robin." Batman said. "You too Nightwing."

"All in a day's work." Nightwing said flipping his metal sticks into the air and catching them from behind.

"How do you feel?" Bruce said putting a hand on Dean's shoulder.

Dean seemed to wake up out of a trance. "Yeah, what's up?" Dean said.

"Are you alright?" Bruce said staring at his eyes.

"Yeah, uh, Bats. I'm fine." Dean said uncertainly. Bruce seemed unconvinced.

"What is this thing anyway?" Dean asked, gesturing to the ceiling.

"What is a whole in the sky for the little Robin afraid to fly? HA HA HA" The Joker said looking up at Dean.

"What did you say?" Dean said, his rage disproportionate to the comment.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Joker said with a grin. "I may have made a bit of a boo boo in the design. I can't have a murderous psychopath on the loose! What would this city ever do with that sort of crime on the streets?"

"Robin. He is trying to bait you. Don't fall for it." Batman said grabbing Dean's arm.

Dean nodded and backed away.

"What do you think he's building here?" Nightwing said to Batman a few feet away.

"I'm not sure. It looks like some sort of machine designed to rip a hole in the dimensions, but way beyond anything any industry had built in this century. This is way beyond his capability." Batman said studying the machinery.

"What do you think his plan was?" Nightwing asked.

"I'm not sure. He surrendered almost without a fight. I don't like it." Batman said, moving to the chuckling clown and putting a gag in his mouth so he couldn't talk, and putting a cloth over his head.

Nightwing glanced at Dean. He was looking down at Two-Face with mingled disgust and pity.

"Dude, you fugly." Dean said sitting down next to him.

"At least I'm not dressed in spandex baby bird." the man spat.

"Hey, I'm not judgin'. But you seem like the kind of guy that would benefit from some skin grafts. I'm thinking a top to bottom surgery." Dean said gesturing to all of him.

"I'm not a piece of cloth that can be sewn back together!" Two Face said.

"Ah, afraid of needles, huh?" Dean said. "I get that. Still, the whole missing half of a face thing might be worth the stabbings necessary."

"I'm not ashamed of who I am! At least I mirror what is truly inside. All men are really half. Half good, half bad. I'm just being honest about it!" Two Face said, turning to Dean.

"Is that so? Well, kudos on the metaphor buddy, but I think you may be taking it a little far." Dean said. Two Face looked down at his hands. Between the two was a coin. It was two heads, and one side was scarred.

"What is that?" Dean asked.

"It is a symbol." Two Face said.

"A symbol, what kind of symbol?" Dean asked.

"It is a symbol of what I have lost." Two Face said his voice getting emotional.

"Oh, yeah, let me see." Dean said with his hand out.

Harvey hesitated, then passed the coin gently over to him as if it was something precious.

"This would have been a rare coin." Dean said holding it up to the light. "The damage is unfortunate, but I suppose it gives it the benefit of being truly unique, and there is no doubt as to what side you are looking at."

Two Face looked up at this man in a mask. It stuck him in a way he had never really felt before, or at least since he had seen such clarity in his new persona. It was something he had thought about time and again, and here was someone who understood it.

"It is truly beautiful, isn't it?" said Harvey almost pleading.

"You've got that right." Dean said handing over the coin. "You keep that in a safe place?" Dean asked.

"I never leave anywhere without it." Two-Face said cradling it in his hand.

"So what does it mean to you?" Dean asked curious.

Batman and Nightwing were now turning to listen to their conversation. Two-Face didn't heed them as he began to get emotional.

"It was a gift from me to Rachel." Harvey began.

"Oh yeah, I bet she was one wonderful lady for you to carry it so close." Dean said.

The clean side of the two faces smiled. There was a forgotten kindness in his eye as he was taken back to happier times.

"She was amazing! I loved her like I have never loved anyone before. She was everything to me!" He said staring mournfully at the coin.

"Until he came." Two-Face said gesturing to Batman.

"What did he do, man?" Dean said leaning forward.

"He said we could save this city. He said we could be decent men, in an indecent time. He promised me we would crush crime in Gotham within the year." Two-face spat at Batman. Batman was turned away, not acknowledging the conversation.

"He never denies it." Two Face said looking back down at the coin.

"What happened to her?" Dean said gently.

Harvey looked at him, water in his eye. "She was going to marry me. I asked. She was going to, but the… but he…" He stammered, clutching the coin tightly in his hand as the tears began to flow freely.

Amid the sobs, Dean could only discern a few words. "Burned…Gone…Him…Rachel….My Rachel…"

Dean looked at Batman. Batman stared at the floor. It was a look Dean had not seen on him before. "What is he talking about Batman?" Dean asked.

"Before I knew what the Joker was capable of, I unwisely ignored his terrorism in favor of trying to take out the entirety of organized crime. Harvey was the best man that I knew, and the only one I was sure could make it work, but I misjudged the strain I was putting on him. The Joker knew our plan and took Harvey and Rachel to separate buildings in the city. They were rigged to blow with explosives. I was given two addresses. Rachel had the coin, and Harvey barely made it out alive." Batman said to Dean.

They looked at Two-Face, huddled and curled up like a child, crying. The coin was still clenched in his fist.

"So the scarred side of the coin?" Dean asked.

"Rachel was the last one to have it. The tarnished side was enveloped in the explosion that killed her.

"But why didn't you save them both?" Dean asked upset. "How did you get Harvey out in time, but not the innocent girl?"

Harvey laughed, a high, unfeeling laugh. "And that is the point of the Batman. He doesn't care to save his friends when the greater good demands sacrifice. Isn't that right, Batman?" he said.

"You didn't…" Dean said.

Batman looked down and didn't answer.

"He did. He could have gone after her, but he left her to die, and I was deep fried extra crispy. There's the charade of justice. Now I have the same chances that she had, the unbiased 50/50." Two-Face said flashing both sides of the coin.

"What kind of logic is that?" Dean asked. "I'm sorry man, but that is a load of crap!"

Harvey was taken aback. He looked like a child that didn't know what to do with themselves.

"Everyone's got dead people Harvey! They don't all become raging sociopaths with half a face! I don't care that you're broken! You need to clean up your mess! It's about time you see yourself in the real world. You aren't this broken symbol of justice. You are a grieving kid who just can't take the loss! So grow up! Be the man she would want you to be!" Dean said.

Harvey was stunned. He didn't know what to do. He had thought this one had understood. He had trusted him.

"I've got an idea." Dean said.

"Dean that may not be the best…"Batman said uncertainly. Nightwing stared in awe.

"Give me the coin." Dean said.

Two Face's grip clamped hard on it.

"I don't want to have to take it, but I will." Dean said.

Two Face looked remarkably like a child caught in wrongdoing. Dean saw this and got down on eye level.

"Harvey. You've been torturing yourself for long enough. There is nothing more you can do for her than you have already done. Take this chance to let yourself become a free man. I'll be right here, helping you out of the dark." Dean said.

Harvey looked down at the coin and up at Dean rapidly. There was pleading in those eyes, but no words came out. After a tense moment of widening eyes, and bit if insane babble, he closed his eyes and held out the coin in his hand.

Batman and Nightwing stared in shock at what Dean was doing.

"That's it! I knew you had it in you, man!" Dean said taking the coin from Harvey's unblemished hand.

"Bruce, I need one of his guns." Dean said quietly.

Two Face looked up at this, and seemed to see with new eyes.

"Bruce…?" he whispered.

Batman looked angrily at Dean, then suspiciously at the gun. He then looked with a resigned look into Harvey's eyes.

Harvey stared transfixed. "You didn't try to save her. She was your friend, and you didn't save her!" he wailed pointing a finger at him.

"Harvey." Bruce said.

"No, you saved me, and she was your friend!" Harvey said with the air of someone who was connecting the dots.

"No I didn't." Bruce said.

Harvey paused. "What?"

"I went to her address, and gave your address to the GCPD. I arrived in time, but the Joker knew there was only time to save one, and he wanted you alive, so he told me the wrong address. It was yours. I had to do what I could once I saw you, but your pain was mine. I have regretted it ever since." Bruce said. "I am so sorry Harvey…"

Two-Face was dumbstruck. "So it was you who wanted to save her?" he said pointing manically at him.

"I wish I had been as cold as you thought. If I were, she would still be alive, and you would have never become what you are now." Bruce said.

Two-Face shuddered and collapsed, his emotions nearly spent.

"I think you two have been tortured long enough." Dean said, pulling the gun from behind Batman and pointing it in the air. He took the coin. Harvey looked at the charred side longingly, and reached out a hand. Dean flipped it for the final time, and shot a hole right through it.

It landed with a ring on the floor, each side ripped to shreds of metal.

Harvey looked at the remains in shock. He then looked up into the Batman's eyes.

"Bruce?" he said in a voice that was much more familiar to the billionaire.

"Yes Harvey?" Batman said gripping the criminal's hand.

"Can you take me to the hospital?" He said weakly. "I think I have a few things I need help to fix."

Nightwing watched as a tear fell out of the Batman's mask.

"Of course, Harvey. I'll take care of everything." Batman said. "It's good to have you back."

Bruce turned and looked at Dean. This young man had given him his friend back, in a way only he could. It was proof that he could do the amazing things that Bruce had believed he could, but he never imagined that he could mend this wound. It was more than he had ever expected, and yet he saw in the young man's eyes that it had done little to heal his own. This was not an evil man, and Bruce was determined to do for him what he had done for the former district attorney.

For the first time in a long time, there was a white knight in Gotham, and it was a new hope for everyone.


End file.
